Bebe En Camino
by twilighterspyp
Summary: Bella y Edward padres jovenes, pero que pasa si ella no sabe que hacer y ve todo complicado. La Familia estara con ellos o los dejaran solo. Podran estar juntos hasta el final con todo lo que se avecina.
1. Prologo

**Bebe en camino.**

1- Prologo.

Mi mirada estaba fija en la puerta del baño. Bella llevaba mas de diez minutos en el y estaba nervioso, quería saber que había pasado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Bella, no había ninguna expresión es su cara. Abrí mis brazos para que ella viniera a mí y lo hizo, se sentó en mi regazo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. La abrace, necesitaba de ella en estos momentos.

Tenemos que esperar diez minutos para saber el resultado del test ¿Qué test? un test de embarazo. Había una gran probabilidad de que Bella estuviera embarazada, y los dos teníamos miedo de eso.

Siempre nos habíamos cuidado y no recuerdo de alguna vez haberlo hecho sin protección. Solo la primera vez no ocupamos preservativo, pero eso ya hace cinco meses y Bella tenia un retraso de un mes. En mi mente no encontraba el momento en el cual cometimos ese error.

¿Qué haríamos con el bebe? O ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres? Se que los míos son comprensivos, pero los padres de Bella, pegaran el grito en el cielo.

Sentí mi cuello húmedo y un estremecimiento por parte de Bella. Estaba llorando otra vez.

-Tranquila amor- la abrace más a mí.

No quería decirle que todo saldría bien, por que no lo sabía. Todo dependía de la cosita blanca que estaba sobre el lavamanos.

-Es hora- dijo Bella y me miro.

Tenía sus ojitos hinchados y rojos. La bese e hice que me mirara.

-Cualquier cosa que pase, estaré contigo. Te amo más que a nada. ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió y otra lagrima escapo de su ojo.

Se paro y camino lentamente hacia el baño, yo la seguí.

Cuando estuvo frente al test, lo tomo para darlo vuelta, podía ver sus manos tiritando. Lo giro lentamente y cuando lo vimos, todo se paralizo.

Había un signo mas, lo que significaba que si, Bella estaba embarazada.

Alcance a ver a Bella cuando perdió las fuerzas y casi cae al piso. La sujete y caí con ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto llorando- ¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres?

Me apoye en la pared, Bella se acurruco en mi pecho, con su cuerpo entremedio de mis piernas. La abrace.

-No lo se- dije.

-¿Qué haré?- pregunto Bella.

-Estamos juntos en esto amor, no estas sola- le di un beso en la frente.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Bella.

-También amor, pero hay que ser fuertes, por el bebe.

Después de eso no dijimos nada, los dos lloramos en silencio. En mi cabeza solo tenia la pregunta ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Un Nuevo Fic Para Algegrar la Vida :D Este Fic Va De Parte De Todo El Staff De Twi PyP Esta Escrito Por Una De Las INtegrantes Del Staff Danii Quien Ya Tiene Una Cuenta En Fanfiction Asi Que Varias Deben De Haber Leido Algo. Esperamos Les GUste y QUe Dejen Sus Comentarios Estaria Muy BIen. Saludos Staff Twi PyP.**


	2. Decisiones Que Tomar

**2**- **Decisiones que tomar.**

Bella no paraba de llorar y yo ya no tenia lagrimas.

Sabia que ella lloraba por miedo a todo lo que nos venia, y yo ahora no sabia si llorar. Se que todo esto había sido sorpresivo, pero algo bueno puede pasar. Ser padre no podía ser tan malo.

Carlisle y Esme también fueron padres al salir del instituto, y pudieron de lo mas bien con Emmett.

Nosotros debíamos ser como ellos y ser fuertes, se que tendríamos el apoyo de mis padres y de mis hermanos. No estaríamos solos y podríamos con el bebe.

- Bella, amor, tranquila. Debes relajarte, todo esto no es tan malo como lo ves.

- No es malo- me miro feo- ¿Qué no es malo? ¿Qué haremos con un bebe? No me puedo ni cuidar sola y cuidare a otra vida- se paro y me volvió a mirar mal- mis padres me mataran, no lo entiendes. Aun ni salimos del instituto.

Salio de l baño y me pare detrás de ella. No quería que se alterara, creo que debía haberla dejado pensar más en esto y podría ver las cosas como yo.

- Bella tranquila, lamento haber dicho eso. Se que tienes miedo, por que yo también lo tengo, pero estoy contigo y te apoyare en lo que decidas.

Se giro y me miro, su rostro otra vez era de pena, la rabia había desaparecido completamente.

Corrió a mi lado y me abrazo.

- Edward lamento haberte gritado, pero tengo miedo, ¿Qué haremos con este bebe?

- Lo cuidaremos, eso debemos hacer.

- No le quiero contar a mis padres- dijo llorando mas fuerte.

- Esto no lo podemos esconder, pero si necesitas pensar como decirles, eso podría ser.

- Quiero irme este fin de semana lejos de todos, por favor.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Llevame a la cabaña de la playa.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, ese lugar me relaja y me ayuda a pensar.

- Esta bien- dije y le bese la cabeza.

Me senté en la cama, con Bella en mis brazos. Ella se relajo y se notaba que estaba meditando las cosas.

- Bella haremos esto- me miro- le diré a Alice que nos cubra igual que siempre. Iré con Carlisle para que me pase las llaves y con ellos hablaremos al regresar.

- Es muy pronto- me miro con miedo.

- Ellos nos apoyaran, pero necesitamos pensar como decirle a tus padres.

- Esta bien- miro su estomago- ¿crees que Alice pregunte algo?

- Esta vez no nos sacara ninguna información, solo le diré que nos cubra.

- Bien.

Me abrazo por el cuello.

- Te amo Edward.

- También te amo y estoy contigo, nosotros somos solo uno. Ahora debo arreglar algo de ropa para llevar.

Deje a Bella con cuidado en la cama, pero antes de que me pare, Bella tomo mi polera y me tiro hacia ella, besándome. El beso era completamente apasionado y sabía que con eso quería olvidar un poco todo esto. Por eso le respondí con el mismo fervor.

Cuando nos separamos Bella jadeaba y tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Bella lava tu rostro para que Alice no sospeche.

- Si- dijo antes de ir al baño.

Tome un bolso de mi armario y guarde lo esencial. Toallas, ropa y algunos CD, sabia que eso ayudaría a Bella a relajarse.

Cuando salio Bella del baño, tenia su rostro aun húmedo, su cabello también estaba mojado, y sus ojos aun estaban rojos. Llego a mi lado y me abrazo.

Se escucho la llegada de un auto y Bella se coloco nerviosa. Era Alice la que llegaba y venia con Jasper. Tenía que hablar con ella, pedirle que nos cubrieran y tratar de que Alice desistiera de saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Hermanito- se escucho el grito de Alice- ¿Estas en la casa?

Fui a la puerta y grite.

- Si Alice ya bajo.

- ¿Bella esta contigo?

- Si- grite- vamos Bella, es ahora necesitamos de todo el tiempo.

Tome la mano de Bella, mi bolso y bajamos las escaleras. Bella estaba nerviosa y lo podía ver en su rostro, pero lo que mas veía en sus ojos era miedo y pena.

Cuando llegamos al living Alice nos miro, pude ver el cambio de expresión que tuvo, de feliz a extrañada, por el bolso.

- Hermano ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto poniéndose de pie.

- Alice necesito de tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito que nos cubras, Bella y yo iremos a la casa de la playa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le pasa a Bella?- dijo llegando a mi lado.

- Alice no te puedo decir ahora, pero necesito que nos cubras.

- No haré nada, si no me dicen- dijo seria.

- Alice prometo decirte, de verdad, pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Alice por favor. Solo necesito que nos cubras, te contare cuando volvamos, pero necesitamos pensar.

- Esta bien, los ayudare, pero quiero saber que pasa.

- Ya lo sabrás, gracias hermanita- le di un beso en la frente- ahora debemos irnos.

Alice abrazo a Bella, la cual no le respondió como siempre y se coloco a llorar. Salio corriendo, cuando Alice pregunto que pasaba. Le dije que estuviera tranquila, que ya sabría. Jasper se despido de mi y me dijo algo que me desconcertó. "Nada puede ser tan malo, como tu lo vez". No había ninguna posibilidad de que el supiera.

Bella estaba en el auto, con las piernas sobre el asiento, aferrándose a ellas. Me senté detrás del volante y antes de partir, abrace a Bella, para que se calmara. Aun debíamos ir a su casa, por sus cosas.

Cuando se calmo, encendí el auto y conduje en dirección a su casa. Bella se miro en el espejo, para tratar de quitar las lágrimas.

Al llegar a su casa, esperamos un poco antes de bajar. Cuando ella estuvo segura de que podría bajamos. Debía acompañarla, para que se sintiera segura.

- Mama- dijo al entrar- llegue, necesito decirte algo- me miro.

- Hija que bueno que llegaste. Alice me llamo dijo que se iban a la playa, que bueno. Tienes mi permiso, ya llame a tu padre y no le molesto- dijo René, antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo.

- Bien, entonces voy por mis cosas.

- Claro, ve apresúrate- dijo René, empujando a su hija escaleras arriba.

Me senté en el living para esperar a Bella. René estaba muy entusiasmada por el viaje de Bella a la playa, pero podía ver que había una doble intención en todo esto. Por algo estaba así de feliz.

Cuando Bella bajo, pude ver que había llorado un poco en su habitación, pero René no se dio cuenta. Nos despedimos de ella, y cuando salimos de la casa, Bella soltó todo su aire de golpe.

Fui hasta el hospital, debía conseguir las llaves de la casa de la playa con Carlisle, y esperaba que no me hiciera muchas preguntas.

Bella se quedo en el auto y yo fui por Carlisle. Lo encontré en uno de los pasillos de urgencia. Cuando me vio pude notar, que le extrañaba mi visita.

- Hijo ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito las llaves de la casa de la playa.

- ¿Para que? ¿Qué paso?

- Necesitamos pensar con Bella. Papa no me hagas explicarte ahora, pero prometo que te lo diré todo el domingo.

- Esta bien, confió en ti- dijo pasándome las llaves.

- Necesito que el domingo estén todos en la casa, llegaremos después de las seis, necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

- Claro, yo haré que todos estén ahí.

- Gracias papa.

Lo abrace y me fui con Bella. La cual miraba por la ventana sin decir nada. Agradecía estar manejando por que eso me ayudaba a no estar pensando en todo esto.

Pasamos a comprar algo de comida a un supermercado. Lleve de todo lo que necesitaríamos por estos dos días. Después de un viaje de una hora y media llegamos a la cabaña. Esta daba justo al mar, lo que había que tuviera una de las mejores vistas de la zona.

Baje todas las cosas del auto, nuestros bolsos y la comida. Entre en la cabaña y no sentí las pisadas de Bella detrás de las mías, por lo que supuse que debe haberse quedado viendo el mar.

Ahí estaba, apoyada en el cobertizo, mirando fijamente el mal, sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Sabia lo duro que debía ser todo esto para ella.

Corrió una ráfaga de viento y Bella se estremeció, no era época para venir a este lugar, estaba por comenzar el invierno.

Fui a dentro por una manta, para cubrir a Bella.

Llegue donde ella y la envolví. Ella me miro y me sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

La atraje hacia mi, quería tenerla lo mas cerca de mi. Ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda.

- Te amo- dijo Bella.

- También te amo.

A los pocos minutos nos sentamos en la mecedora, mirando el mar. Bella se sentó en mi regazo y coloco su cara en mi cuello. Yo besaba su frente de vez en cuando.

Me sorprendí recibir un beso de Bella en la parte trasera de mi oído, o más fue mi sorpresa cuando me mordió el lóbulo y susurro.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor Edward.

Esas eran las palabras que siempre derrumbaban mi autocontrol.

- Bella… n… no creo que sea conveniente.

- Por favor- rogó.

Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció y la bese, la bese como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas, moviendo su cuerpo contra el mío. Era obvio que me quería excitar, pero eso ya lo había conseguido hace mucho.

Deje sus labios para dirigirme a su cuello, el cual bese y mordisquee. Bella soltaba gemido bajos, ante cada roce.

Me levante de mi posición, para llevarla dentro, el mejor lugar para esto era una cama.

Trate de no caer en el camino, pero Bella no lo hacia fácil cuando me besaba o mordía mi cuello. No estaba seguro de que llegaría, hasta la cama.

La deje caer con cuidado sobre la cama, me apoye en mis brazos y la bese, ella respondió pegándome mas a su cuerpo.

Comenzó a sacar el poleron que traía puesto, no se a donde fue a caer. Saque su poleron y también lo tire lejos. La volví a besar, mientras mis manos recorrían sus muslos, ella desabrochaba mi camisa, tratando de hacerlo bien.

Los dos estábamos en ropa interior sobre la cama y no sabia si esto estaba bien, no estaba seguro si era lo que Bella quería o si esto le iba a ser mal al bebe.

Bella se dio cuenta de mi vacilación. En sus ojos solo veía amor y mucha pasión, eso era bueno.

- Edward ¿Qué pasa?- dijo aun jadeando.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Completamente.

- Y ¿el bebe?- pregunte, tenia miedo de hacerle algo.

- Estará bien, se que uno puede tener relaciones si esta embarazada.

Asentí y volví a besarla. En estos momento Bella estaba tranquila por lo del embarazo, pero sabia que era solo por que la situación en la que estábamos.

Con cuidado saque la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Bella. También saque la mía y con cuidado me posicione entre sus piernas.

- Te amo- dije.

- Te amo- dijo Bella y me beso.

Lentamente comencé a entrar en ella, tenia miedo, si. Por lo que estaba teniendo el máximo de cuidado.

Bella gemía ante mis movimientos y ya no pude aguantar más, comencé a mover mi cuerpo más rápidamente. Bella gemía y yo también, escuchaba mi nombre salir de sus labios un poco distorsionado. Sentí acumulándose un fuego en mi parte baja, estaba pronto a terminar y sentí que Bella también.

Ella rodeo mi cintura con su pierna, haciendo un mayor acercamiento.

Hice los últimos movimientos y llegamos al orgasmo, los dos juntos. Caí sobre el cuerpo de Bella, y ella me abrazo. La bese y me recosté a su lado, mientras nos tapábamos.

- Te amo Edward y gracias por esto- dijo Bella, aun tratando de calmar su respiración.

- Te amo y no me agradezcas, lo disfrute igual que tu.

Bella se sonrojo y me beso, se acurruco en mi pecho y la abrace. Sentí como su respiración se fue relajando y los poco minutos estaba dormida.

¿Cómo será ser padre? Eso fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de quedarme dormido.

- ¡No! Edward no te vayas- despertó Bella de un salto, despertándome a mi.

Estaba llorando con las manos en su rostro, la atraje a mi cuerpo y la abrace.

- Bella tranquila, aquí estoy.

- Edward, no me dejes- sollozo.

- Nunca te dejare. ¿Qué soñaste?

- Te decía que estaba embarazada y te ibas, me dejabas sola.

- Eso no pasara Bella, te amo y ya te dije que estaré contigo ante cualquier cosa.

- ¿Siempre?

- Siempre.

Después de eso, volvió a quedarse dormida, a mi me costo pero lo logre. Al despertar comimos algo, fuimos a caminar a la orilla del mar, comimos en un pequeño restaurante del pueblo. Del cual Bella comió más de lo normal. Volvimos a la casa, vimos algunas películas, Bella lloro un poco antes de dormirse y cuando se quedo dormida, pude pensar con claridad todo.

Mañana iríamos a hablar con mis padres, y no se cuando Bella hablaría con los de ellos, pero debía ser pronto, Bella no puede esconder el embarazo.

Cuando Bella despertó el día domingo, me di cuenta de que no tenia ninguna emoción en sus ojos, quería que fuera feliz pero no sabia que hacer.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- dije quitando mi vista del televisor.

- Es hora de irnos. Es hora de decirle a nuestros padres.

- ¿Segura?

- Completamente, debemos enfrentar esto, seremos padres lo que significa que debemos ser maduros y contarles es un acto de madures. Después de hablar con los tuyo, iremos con mis padres.

- Ok. Bella ¿Qué haremos con el bebe?

- No lo se. Es obvio que nacerá, pero después de eso no se.

No era la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero estaba seguro de que aceptaría todo esto, y ella va a querer al bebe.

Ordenamos las cosas antes de irnos. Bella subió algunas cosas al auto y yo cargue los bolsos.

Conduje hasta mi casa, Bella se colocaba más nerviosa mientras nos acercábamos.

Antes de bajar, bese a Bella, le dije que debía estar tranquila que no lo tomarían mal, de eso estaba seguro.

Entramos en la casa, y para suerte de nosotros estaban todos en el living viendo una película.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rose, nos miraron al entrar.

- Tenemos que hablar con ustedes- dije.

**¿Que Les Parecio? Quiero Saber Su Opinion :D Me A Costado Mucho Escribri Este Fic, Por Que El Tema Me Llega (No Estoy Embarazada Ni Nada POr El Estilo) Son Cosas Que Estan Pasando En Mi Entorno Pero Bueno Espero Que Les Gustara :D Como Ya Dije Actualizare Este Fic Cada Lunes Solo Ahi Dos Cosas Que No ME Dejen Actualizar No Tener Luz O No Tener Internet Esperen Ahi Una Tercera No Tener Capitulo Pero Eso No Pasara POr Que Lo Estoy Adelantando :D Bueno Dejen Algunos Review Asi Sabre Su Opinion Saludos Desde El Staff De Twilighter PyP Y POr Supuesto De Quien Les Escribe Danii :D**


	3. Conversaciones y Disgustos

**3- Conversación y Disgustos.**

- Tenemos que hablar con ustedes- dije.

Todas las miradas estuvieron sobre nosotros. Bella me tomo de la mano, necesitaba eso tanto como ella. Pensé que no me pondría tan nervioso.

Emmett apago el televisor, y por primera vez lo vi estar serio, acaso el ¿podría saber?

- ¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunto mi padre.

No acercamos a donde estaban, pero no nos sentamos. Todos nos miraban atentamente.

- Familia tengo algo que contarles- tome aire- Bella… Bella esta embarazada.

Pude ver la cara de asombro de todos. Mi madre miro sorprendida, la expresión de mi padre no cambio. Alice y Rose se taparon la boca. Emmett estaba con la boca abierta y Jasper, me miraba como si el ya supiera.

Bella comenzó a tiritar, yo estaba nervioso nadie decía nada y no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

- Vamos digan algo- dijo Bella, un poco fuerte por el nerviosismo.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Emmett.

Bella asintió y recién en ese momento se movieron.

- ¿Dirán algo?- pregunte.

- Bueno hijo, que quieres que te diga, nos tomo por sorpresa- dijo Carlisle- pero no por eso no los apoyaremos.

- Son tan jóvenes- dijo mi madre, a punto de llorar.

- ¿Cómo paso?- pregunto Emmett.

- No seas idiota, lo sabes muy bien- dijo Rose golpeándolo.

- ¡Au!- se toco la cabeza- se como se hizo, pero se cuidan ¿No?- dijo Emmett.

- Siempre, pero no se que paso- Bella miraba el piso cuando dije eso.

- Entonces, que piensan hacer- pregunto Carlisle.

- Obvio que tenerlo- dijo Bella, mas decidida que nunca.

- Eso es bueno, ya es un comienzo- se levanto Carlisle- tienen todo mi apoyo.

Estaba por abrazarme cuando Alice grito.

- Pensabas abortar- grito- ¿Co… como puedes pensar eso?

- Yo... yo n… nunca lo pensé- dijo Bella, con miedo.

- Entonces por que dice, "obvio que tenerlo" debes haber pensado en abortar. ¿Cómo se te puede pasar eso por la cabeza?

- Alice basta- dijo Esme.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga? No pudiste pensar eso.

- Nu… nunca hu…hubiera hecho eso- dijo Bella, mas blanca de lo normal.

- Alice basta, ella no lo pensó- dijo Emmett.

- ¿Le crees? Escuchaste lo que le dijo.

- Alice ¿Qué te pasa?- estalle- nunca pensamos eso con Bella.

- Por eso se fueron a la cabaña de la playa, querían pensarlo para decirnos, o abortar sin decirle a nadie- Alice parecía segada.

- Alice ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Jasper.

- ¡Nunca pensaría dañar a alguien que no se puede defender!- grito Bella- nunca podría p… po… por q…

Entonces Bella se desmayo y no alcance a sujetarla. Carlisle corrió a su lado y yo mire muy mal a Alice.

- Mira lo que hiciste- grite- Bella nunca pensó en abortar, solo fuimos a la playa por que teníamos que triturar todo esto y ver la forma en como se lo diríamos.

- Bella…- dijo Alice.

- Ni te acerques.

- Edward ayúdame, hay que llevarla a tu habitación.

- Si.

Con cuidado tome a Bella entre mis brazos, Carlisle iba primero por las escaleras y Esme detrás de mí.

¿Qué le pasaba a Alice? ¿Por qué esa actitud? Nunca Bella le dio a pensar que podría actuar de esa manera. Mi hermana estaba muy mal, eso seguro. Si se comportaría así con Bella, no la dejaría acercarse.

Entramos en la habitación y deje a Bella con cuidado sobre la cama. Carlisle comenzó a revisar su pulso, mientras miraba sus ojos.

- Esme puedes traer mi maletín.

- Claro.

Mamá salio corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Desde cuando lo saben?- pregunto mi padre.

- Desde el viernes.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

- Creemos que un mes.

- Se hicieron un test ¿aquí?

- Si.

- Entiendo, bueno para estar seguro mañana ira al medico.

- Ok.

- Aquí esta- dijo mi madre al entrar.

Carlisle reviso a Bella, cuando todo estaba normal, la tapamos y dejamos que descansara. Esto era agotamiento, dijo mi padre.

Baje decidido a gritarle a Alice, había actuado como una verdadera loca, y nunca mas lastimaría a Bella de esa forma.

Cuando llegue abajo, Alice estaba llorando en los brazos de Rose y Jasper con Emmett conversaban en una esquita.

- Como se te ocurre gritarle a Bella- le grite a Alice- ves como esta por todo esto.

- Yo… yo no quería- dijo Alice llorando.

- ¿No querías? Pues lo hiciste, mira como esta Bella- llegue a su lado.

- Tranquilo Edward- dijo Jasper colocándose delante de mí.

- Alice te desconozco, no quiero que te acerques, ni a Bella, ni a mi ¿Entiendes?

Me di media vuelta, escuche los sollozos de Alice más fuerte y unas pisadas detrás de mí. Entre en la habitación donde tenia mi piano y me senté en el banquillo, escondí mi cara en mis manos.

- Edward tranquilo- dijo Jasper al entrar.

- ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo? No se que hacer.

- Tienes nuestro apoyo, esto no puede ser tan malo.

- No es malo, pero tengo miedo, es una responsabilidad muy grande.

- Lo se. Lamento lo de Alice.

- No te disculpes tú, ella debe pensar antes de hablar.

- Entendió mal, no creo que de verdad piense que Bella quiso abortar, o lo pensó.

- Nunca se nos paso por la cabeza. No podría hacer eso.

- Lo se, pero ahora debes estar con Bella, para ella esto será mas duro.

- Si, por eso siempre soy el que habla, ella esta muy nerviosa.

- ¿Cuánto tiene?

- Un mes, no lo sabemos muy bien, no sabemos cuando cometimos el error.

- Entiendo, pero la ¿Llevaras al medico?

- Si mañana, Carlisle pedirá la hora.

- Bien, necesitas compañía.

- No creo, iremos en la mañana.

- ¿No Irán al instituto?

- Iremos cuando Bella pueda, no la dejare sola. Carlisle nos puede ayudar con eso.

- Ok, bueno te dejo, iré a hablar con Alice.

- Bien.

Jasper me dejo solo y yo levante la tapa del piano. Quería tocar algo y relajarme. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer las teclas, dando algún sonido. Al principio no era nada concreto pero después, apareció la melodía de Bella, era la única que me relajaba igual que a ella.

Recordaba la vez en que se la mostré, se puso tan contenta. Aun no le pedía ser mi novia, pero no podía estar separado. Después de tocarla para ella, le pedí que sea mi novia.

_- Es hermosa- dijo Bella._

_- ¿Te gusto?_

_- Claro, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí._

_- Esta melodía la hice, por que tu me gustas- me puse rojo._

_- Tú también me gustas mucho Edward._

_- Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_- Si- una lágrima escapo por la mejilla de Bella._

_La abrace y ella me apretó._

_- Siempre soñé con pedirte ser mi novia- dije sinceramente._

_- Te quiero- dijo Bella._

_- Te quiero._

_Y la bese, tanto tiempo deseando besarla, que ahora por fin lo había conseguido. Nunca más me separaría de ella._

Eso fue hace más de tres años, desde los dieciséis estamos juntos, y pensaba estar con ella por siempre.

- Edward, Bella despertó y no para de llorar- dijo Rose al entrar.

Me pare y salí corriendo en su dirección. ¿Por qué despertaba llorando? Me estaba asustando de verdad.

Al entrar Bella, tenía su cara apretada a la almohada y lloraba muy fuerte. Esme la miraba desde los pies de la cama sin saber que hacer, podía ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

- Mamá por que no bajas, yo hablare con Bella.

Mi madre asintió y salio de la habitación. Me recosté junto a Bella, detrás de su espalda y la atraje a mi cuerpo, por la cintura.

- Bella amor, tranquila ya estoy aquí.

- Ed…Edward no me dejes sola- dijo llorando.

- Nunca, pero trata de tranquilizarte, no te hace bien, no les hace bien.

Bella comenzó a respirar, para tranquilizarse, yo escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, tenía miedo mucho miedo, no sabia como ayudar a Bella y tampoco sabia como enfrentar todo esto. Pero no quería asustar a Bella mas, quería que se tranquilizara y que aceptara esto.

Cuando ella estuvo relajada y yo escondí mis miedos, me levante, quería darme un baño, relajar mi cuerpo.

- Bella me daré un baño, crees estar bien.

- Si- dijo bajito.

- Bien, no me demoro, puedes tomar lo que quieras.

Tome una toalla, unos pantalones y fui al baño.

La ducha ayudo, relaje mi cuerpo, mi mente se despejo. Aun tenía miedo, si mucho, pero ya era más fácil ocultarlo delante de Bella. No quería preocuparla.

Seque mi cuerpo y me puse los pantalones, cepille mis dientes. Escuche un portazo, puede imaginar que fue Alice, por la dirección de donde se escucho el golpe.

Salí secándome el cabello, quería una polera, me había dado frió. Bella estaba sentada en la cama viendo las fotos.

- ¿Dónde las encontraste?- pregunte- hace mucho que no veía esas fotos.

- Dentro de ese libro, en el sobre.

- Ah.

Tome una polera gris y me la puse, seguí secando mi cabello, mientras me sentaba junto a Bella.

- ¿Cuántos años tenias aquí?- me pregunto.

En la foto aparecía Emmett, Alice y yo.

- No se, como 15.

- Te ves bien- dijo sonriendo.

Me senté junto a ella, mirando las fotos.

- ¿Desde cuando tu hermana tiene el pelo así de largo?

- Desde los doce, le dijo a mi madre, que no se lo quería cortar más, que le gustaba mucho y lo quería largo.

- Ah.

Mi hermana tenía el pelo largo, desde los doce nunca mas se lo corto y aunque no lo crean, así fue. Ahora lo tiene cerca de la cintura, lo tendría mas largo, pero todos los meses se lo corta un poco.

Su pelo no se parecía al mío, para ser mellizos, pero era de color café oscuro, casi negro diría yo. Comparado con el mío, no había igualdad, lo único igual eran nuestros ojos.

- ¿Edward? ¿me estas escuchando?

- Lo lamento, ¿Qué me decías?

- Que si su hermana me perdonara, por lo de hace rato,

- Tu no hiciste nada- dije serio.

- Pero ella cree, que quise abortar.

- Pero no fue así, ella debe disculparse contigo.

- Edward no…

- No Bella, ella se equivoco y juzgo antes, por una vez en su vida le toca pedir disculpas. Ahora voy por comida- dije antes de enojarme mas.

Baje y Esme ya tenia una bandejas con cosas para mi y Bella. Las subí y en el camino, Jasper y Rose se despidieron. Jasper me dijo que Alice, no le quiso hablar y que estaba encerrada en su habitación, no le tome mucha importancia.

Bella comió todo lo que estaba en la bandeja, y yo solo pude comer un pedazo de pan. No tenía hambre.

Al rato Esme vino por la bandeja, nos dijo que llamo a casa de Bella, diciendo que se iba a quedar con nosotros. Como siempre no dijeron nada.

Bella se dio una ducha, volvió ya con su pijama puesto y traía algo en la mano.

- ¿Qué haremos con esto?- abrió su mano, y era el test.

- No se.

- ¿Qué pasa si lo guardamos?- pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Eso no seria malo, ¿Lo quieres guardar?- asintió- bien guardémoslo.

Me pare y busque dentro de mi closet una caja, se me había ocurrido una idea. Volví con Bella a la cama.

- ¿Qué me dices si todo lo del bebe lo guardamos aquí?

- ¿Cómo que?

- No se, esto- tome el test- las ecografías, esas cosas.

- Si me parece- sonrió Bella, y hace mucho que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos.

- Bien.

Tome el test y lo guarde, deje la caja sobre el mueble y nos dormimos.

Carlisle nos despertó, para ir al medico. Bella estaba nerviosa y casi, la tengo que vestir yo. Eso si elegí su ropa, no tenia ganas de moverse.

Se puso unos jeans, una polera morada, su poleron y las zapatillas.

Comimos algo rápido ya que Carlisle nos apuraba y decía que su amigo, no nos esperaría todo el día.

Fuimos en mi auto, y antes de partir, pude ver la silueta de Alice en la ventana. Como nunca no estaba arreglada y su cabello largo, le cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

Cuando descubrió que la estaba observando desapareció.

Fuimos hasta el hospital y el doctor Wiliams nos atendió. Bella se movía nerviosa en su asiento.

- Bueno chicos, ya que el test dio positivo, creo que lo mejor será hacer un examen para verificarlo, se demorara media hora.

Tomo una muestra de sangre a Bella y salio con ella. Nosotros nos quedamos esperando.

Era como volver a vivir todo lo del día viernes y Bella volvió a estar nerviosa.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Creen Que Estubo Bien O Se Esta Poniendo Fome? ¿Se Imaginaron Alguna Vez A Alice Con El Pelo Largo? Bueno Espero Que Les Guste Ya Que Este Capitulo Me Costo Mucho Escribirlo Ya Que No Era El Mejor Momento De MI Vida u.u Pero Ahora Estoy Bien :D Bueno Sean Buenas Y Me Dejan Algun Review Ya Que Me Ayudan A Subir El Animo :D Una Pregunta Importante ¿Que Creen Que Pasara En El Siguiente Capitulo? (Por Fa Respondan Quiero Saber Sus Ideas) Y Hoy Subi El Capitulo POr Que Sera La Premier De Eclipse Y Debemos Celebrar Que Quedan Poco DIas :D Bueno Eso Saludos Y MOrdiscos Danii :D**


	4. Primera Imagen ¿Tu Cabello?

**4- Primera imagen. ¿Tu cabello?**

Estábamos sentados en unos sillones, esperando por la respuesta. Esto era como volver a vivir el día viernes, pero estaba seguro que la respuesta seria la misma. Bella tocaba su vientre y eso me daba un poco de esperanza de que ella ya lo estaba aceptando.

- Bella y Edward, pueden pasar- dijo el doctor.

Tome la mano de Bella y entramos en la oficina. El doctor se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y nosotros delante de el.

- Bueno chicos, ya tengo los resultados y estos no cambiaron. Bella estas embarazada.

Los dos soltamos el aire de golpe, eso era bueno según mi parecer.

- Ahora seria bueno hacer una ecografía, para ver como esta todo hasta ahora, y saber cuanto tiempo tienes- dijo el doctor. Ambos asentimos- pasemos a esa habitación.

Se puso de pie y entramos en una pequeña habitación, había una camilla y el monitor del ultrasonido.

- Recuéstate y levanta tu polera.

Bella obedeció, se subió a la camilla y subió su polera, hasta sus pechos. Me miro y le tome la mano.

- Esto estará helado- dijo el medico.

Le hecho un gel a Bella en el abdomen, y ella se estremeció.

- Esta frió- me sonrió.

- Pues bien aquí vamos- dijo el doctor.

Tomo una cosa que parecía un micrófono, y comenzó a esparcir el gel por el abdomen, el miraba una pantalla mientras movía esa cosa. Bella quería ver, lo que el estaba viendo y yo también, pero no decía nada.

Apretó algunos botones, volvió a mover el "micrófono" y apretó más botones.

- Bien, según esto, tienes un mes y una semana aprox. esta en los normal, no se ve nada extraño. ¿Lo quieren ver?

- Si- dije sin pensar, Bella asintió.

Giro la pantalla y solo se veía negro y blanco.

- No se ve nada, pero ya se vera. Este de aquí es el- dijo mostrando un punto blanco- ¿quieren imágenes?

- Si- respondió Bella.

- Ok, límpiate y te daré las imágenes.

Le dio papel para limpiarse y la ayude, quitamos todo el gel y Bella bajo de la camilla. Volvimos a la oficina del doctor y nos sentamos.

- Todo esta normal, eso si Bella seguirás este régimen, por tu bien, eres madre primeriza así que es solo por prevención. Los dos tiene 18 años.

- Si, Bella los cumplió hace un mes.

En ese momento se me vino a la mente. Su cumpleaños ese había sido el día en que quedo embarazada. Bella y yo no estábamos tan sobrio y subimos a mi habitación. Las cosas se calentaron y lo hicimos sin protegernos.

- Entonces eso seria todo, en un mes los quiero ver y cualquier cosa les dicen a Carlisle. Aquí están tus papeles Bella y las fotos.

Bella recibió todo y salimos de la consulta, yo estaba absorto, no podía creer que ese pequeño descuido había tenido tantas consecuencias.

- Edward ¿Qué pasa?

- En el auto te cuento- dije.

Caminamos por los pasillos hacia el auto. Abrí la puerta de Bella y después me subí, miraba fijamente por la ventana.

- Edward, me estas preocupando.

- Ya se cuando paso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando quedaste embarazada.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Para tu cumpleaños.

Bella se quedo pensando, tratando de recordar lo mismo que yo. Entonces suspiro y me miro.

- Bueno ya paso no. Ahora solo hay que seguir- me sonrió y la vi feliz.

- Si- me acerque y la bese.

Conduje de vuelta a la casa, Bella iba más feliz y de vez en cuando apretaba el sobre con las fotos. Sonreí por eso, al parecer las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor.

Al llegar, caminamos tomados de la mano, como siempre. Entramos en la casa y se escucho un silencio mortal.

- Tengo hambre-dijo Bella.

Fuimos a la cocina y había una nota. Bella fue directo al refrigerador y yo al leí.

_Bella y Edward: Fui a comprar, vuelvo antes del almuerzo, Alice esta en casa, no peleen. Esme._

- Bella mi mama te quiere más a ti que a mí- dije.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto con la boca llena de manzana.

- Escribió tu nombre primero.

- Eso es solo por lo de "mujeres primero"

- Si claro- dije y le quite la manzana, dándole un mordisco.

- Oye es mío- dijo Bella, tratando de quitármela.

- Tu hiciste que me diera hambre- le di otra mascada y se la pase.

- Malo- me saco la lengua.

La atraje hacia mí y ella, apoyo su espalda en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué crees que cocine Esme? Tengo ganas de comer pollo- dijo Bella pensativa.

- No lo se, cuando llegue le di…- se escucho un estruendo desde arriba.

Bella y yo nos miramos. Esa solo podía ser Alice y algo le había pasado.

Salí corriendo escaleras arriba y sentí a Bella detrás de mí. Cuando llegue a la habitación de Alice abrí la puerta y se escuchaban sollozos desde el baño.

Camine hasta el baño y me sorprendió lo que encontré. Todo estaba destrozado por el suelo, Alice estaba en el centro llorando y su cabello, estaba corto. Ese largo brillante que tenia, había desaparecido.

- Alice.

Ella me miro y luego fijo su vista detrás de mí.

- Bella discúlpame, yo no debí, nunca debía decir eso. No se que me paso, entendí todo mal y no pensaba, luego tu te desmayaste y yo...- volvió a llorar.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos. Acaricie su cabeza y ya no era lo mismo sin su pelo. Este ahora le llegaba hasta su barbilla.

- Alice tranquila- acaricie su cabeza- ¿en que estabas pensando?

- Yo solo quiero que me perdonen.

- Pero tu cabello- dije aun sin poderme acostumbrar.

- Es un precio que debía pagar, por todo esto.

La separe de mí y la mire. No me había gustado para nada lo que acabad de decir.

- Alice, solo dijiste palabras, si me enoje, pero esto- toque su cabello- esto es mucho, adorabas tu pelo largo.

- Ahora me gusta corto- dijo separándose. Miro a Bella- por favor, discúlpame Bella, no debía decir esas cosas y no se, mi mente se cerro a escuchar fui una tonta. Pero ¿estas bien?

- Si Alice- dijo Bella y se arrodillo junto a ella abrazándola- no debiste cortar tu cabello.

- Ya era hora- dijo Alice, y algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos los tres sentados en el suelo, Bella lloraba junto con Alice, y yo no sabia que pensar. No sabia que hacer, mi hermana había actuado tan impulsivamente, así nació, pero nunca tan al extremo como hoy.

Me levante, debía esperar a mi madre quien se sorprendería de ver a Alice con el cabello corto, tenia que también esperar a Jasper, el también se preocuparía, esto no era normal de Alice, pero también la entendía, entendía que lo hizo por su arrepentimiento de lo que dijo.

- Bella quédate con Alice, tendré que hablar con mi madre.

Ella asintió y volvió a abrazar a Alice.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, me senté en el sillón. Ahora como le digo que paso, como explico lo que Alice hizo, como no presentí que una idea así pasara por la cabeza de mi hermana. Nunca debí gritarle.

- Edward, Alice, Bella, llegue- grito mi madre al entrar y la mire- hola hijo.

- Hola mamá.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Volvieron a pelear?

- No… pero, bueno Alice…

- ¿Qué le paso a Alice?

- Ella… ella se corto el cabello.

- ¿Qué?

- Estábamos con Bella en la cocina, cuando sentimos un ruido en la habitación de Alice, entonces subimos y cuando entramos al baño, Alice estaba en el suelo y su cabello corto, como hasta la barbilla.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que fue por lo de ayer, lo que le dijo a Bella.

- Pero es que no debió.

- Mamá solo no la juzgues y debemos aceptar que veremos a Alice con su cabello corto, así ella ya no se sentirá mal.

- Crees que deba ir.

- No se, esta con Bella, déjala que arreglen sus cosas.

- Bien, preparare la comida.

- Bella tiene ganas de comer pollo.

- Ok.

Mi mamá se fue a la cocina, yo me volví a apoyar en el sillón, estaba como cansado, pero no del cuerpo, si no de la mente.

Al poco rato bajo Bella tenia sus ojitos rojo, se notaba cansada. Llego a mi lado y como siempre abrí mis brazos y ella se sentó en mi regazo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

- ¿Cómo quedo Alice?

- Mejor, ordenamos y dijo que bajaría a comer, que quería bañarse, por eso la deje.

- Entiendo.

Nos quedamos en ese silencio, era cómodo junto a Bella.

- Edward, no se si pueda decirle a mis padres esta semana.

- Nadie te apura Bella, se lo diremos cuando estés segura.

- Pero me da miedo estar con ellos en la casa, si se dan cuenta antes de que les cuenta se enojaran mucho mas.

- Le diremos el viernes.

- Bien, tendré tiempo para prepararme mentalmente. ¿me iras a buscar mañana a la casa?

- Claro como todos los días.

- Te quiero- me dio un beso.

- Hemos llegado- grito Emmett- ¿Cómo están los futuros padres y el retoño?

¿Por qué Emmett era tan idiota? Bella aun no se acostumbra a lo del bebe.

- Bien- dijo Bella sonriendo y ahí quedo mi suposición.

¿Desde cuando lo había aceptado? No le preguntaría, por que no quería que cambiara de parecer.

Llegaron todos, Rose se reía de las ocurrencias de Emmett, y Jasper venia serio, era obvio que estaba preocupado por Alice.

- Hola Edward, Bella- dijo Rose.

- Hola- saludamos.

- Hola chicos- dijo Jasper- ¿Alice?

- Arriba, se esta bañando aun estaba en pijama cuando llegamos- dije.

- Entiendo- se sentó Jasper.

- Chicos la comida esta en unos minutos, Bella le dices a Alice que se apure.

- Claro Esme- mi madre volvió a la cocina- ¿Tu madre sabe?- susurro Bella.

Asentí, y Bella se puso de pie, para ir por Alice. Emmett decía tonterías, pero no le podía poner atención, solo estaba pendiente de la escalera y del momento en que Alice entrara, ¿Qué dirían?

Escuche los pasos bajar, pero nadie ponía atención, era el momento Alice va a aparecer y…

- Alice- dijo Jasper cuando la vio. Se hizo el silencio.

- Enana ¿Qué te hiciste?- pregunto Emmett con todo el tacto del mundo, lo quería matar con la mirada.

- Es solo un cambio- dijo Alice.

Su cabello estaba con las puntas en todas las direcciones, y tenia una pequeña cinta amarrada en el pelo, no se veía nada de mal.

Jasper se paro y llego a su lado, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso.

- Te vez hermosa- dijo Jasper y la cara de Alice se ilumino.

Escuche como Emmett quería hacer "uuy" pero Rose lo golpeo antes de que dijera algo, sabia que Jasper había entendido el por que del corte, y por eso la forma en como la saludo.

- Chicos a comer- dijo Esme- me gusta tu corte Alice- y entro en la cocina.

Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de mi madre, al verla pero la escondió muy rápido, sabía que la forma de que esto pasara rápido era aceptándolo, Alice ya no tenía el cabello largo y eso podía ser un nuevo comienzo.

Cuando mi padre la vio, no dijo nada solo le sonrió y después se fue con Esme a la cocina, obvio quería una explicación para no meter la pata.

Volvimos el instituto con Bella, todos se sorprendieron por el corte de Alice, pero ella estaba feliz, estaba llamando la atención.

Bella se sentía nerviosa creía que todos se darían cuenta, pero aun no se le notaba nada la guatita, por lo que trataba de tranquilizarla.

Nuestra semana paso bien, hasta que llego el viernes, Bella estaba nerviosa en mi auto. Hoy le diríamos a sus padres, después de una semana que ella trato de ocultarlo. No dejaba quieta sus manos, y se mordía el labio, ya veía que comenzaría a sangrar.

- Bella tranquila, si quieres aun podemos esperar.

- No, debe ser hoy, en algún momento mi panza crecerá y ahí si se darán cuenta.

- Entonces, ya estas lista.

- Si.

Abrí la puerta del auto a Bella, nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos a su casa. Bella en la mañana me había pasado una caja llena de muchas cosas, que no me dejo ver para que la guardara en mi casa, cosa que hice pero aun no entendía por que.

Bella abrió la puerta, y sus padres estaban en el living. Los dos nos miraron por que era obvio que algo extraño notaron en nosotros.

- Hola chicos- saludo Charlie como siempre- ¿Qué pasa?

- Debemos hablar ustedes- dijo Bella.

**Aqui Esta El Nuevo Capitulo :D Espero Les Guste Por Que Este Me Costo Mucho Escribirlo xD ¿Que Les Parecio? Si Alguien Me Deja Un Review Con Lo Que Cree Que Pasara El Proximo Capitulo Y Es Lo Correcto (Segun Lo Que Ya Tengo Escrito) El Capitulo Sera Dedicado A Esa Persona :D Bueno Hoy No Tengo Mucho Que Decir Solo Que Faltan Dos Dias Para Eclipse Y Aun No Lo Puedo Creer xD Bueno Pronto Actualizo Lo Mas Seguro El Jueves Por Que Al Parecer Solo Una VEz A La Semana Es Muy Poco :D Saludos Y Mordiscos Danii **

**PD: Dejen Review Por Favor Me Suben El Animo! xD**


	5. Siempre Te Voy A Querer

**Capitulo Dedicado A SuPattinsondeCullen Ya Que Ella Acerto En Que Pasaria En Este Capitulo :D**

**5- Siempre te voy a quererdijo.**

-Debemos hablar con ustedes-dijo Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Renée, mirando a su hija.

-Bella puedes decirnos, esto me pone nervioso- dijo Charlie.

-Papa, mama… estoy embarazada.

El color de la cara de los padres de Bella se fue, los dos se quedaron quietos, como en shock.

Bella espero tranquila, sabia que debíamos esperar a que trituraran la información.

Charlie fue el primero en moverse, pero no dijo nada, solo se enderezo en el asiento donde estaba. Renée si se movió, se coloco de pie, mirándonos. Bella me apretó la mano nerviosa, sabía que su madre seria la más enojada con todo esto.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?- pregunto Renée.

-No, tengo un mes y una semana de embarazo.

-Pero como no se cuidaron- dijo aun contenida, tenía ganas de gritar.

-Siempre nos cuidamos, solo que esa vez fue un descuido de ambos, ninguno de los dos se preocupo de ocupar un preservativo- pude ver las mejillas de Bella sonrojadas.

-Siempre te dije Bella que las calenturas no traían buenas consecuencias.

-Para nosotros no son calenturas, yo amo a Edward.

-Amar, ¿Qué sabes de amar? Si te andas revolcando con el, quien sabe donde.

-No diga algo que no sabe- hable.

-No te metas niñito, esto es entre Bella y yo. Aunque ya sabia yo que lo único que buscabas en Bella era acostarte con ella.

-Amo a su hija, por eso estoy aquí dando la cara.

-Nadie te cree eso, seguro en un tiempo mas la dejaras como todos- miro a Bella- te dije que el solo buscaba de ti sexo.

-Edward no es así- grito Bella- no lo conoces.

-Bajame el tono Bella- grito su madre y tenia toda la intención de golpearla.

La detuve antes de que su mano tocara la cara de Bella. Trato de soltarse, pero no la deje.

-Renée- dijo Charlie, quien había mirado la escena sin hablar.

-Nunca se atreva a levantarle la mano a Bella delante de mi, si no olvidare que es una mujer- dije muy enojado.

-Suéltame- dijo Renée y la solté.

Escuche los sollozos de Bella, a mi espalda. Tenía miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que había ocurrido en mi casa, que se desmayara.

Me gire y la abrace.

-Tranquila Bella, esto no les hace bien.

-No le hables a Bella como si se fuera a quedar con esa cosa- grito Renée.

-No le haré nada al bebe- dijo Bella- el nacerá.

-Estas arruinando tu futuro.

-No esta arruinando nada- dije.

-No lo tendrás Bella- dijo Renée muy decidida.

-Renée, ellos ya decidieron- dijo Charlie.

-¿Estas de su parte?

-Siempre estaré de parte de mi hija, ahora ella necesita de nuestro apoyo.

-Pues yo no lo acepto- miro a Bella- tu ya no eres mi hija, eres una cualquiera, quiero que te vayas de la casa.

-Ella no se ira- dijo Charlie.

-Si se queda yo me iré, todo el pueblo hablara de ti y de la cualquiera que tienes por hija.

-Vete entonces- dijo Charlie enojado.

-Papa yo me iré- dijo Bella separándose- no quiero crearle problemas a ustedes.

-Hija no eres un problema- dijo Charlie con sus ojos brillantes.

-Claro que lo es. No quiero que estés cerca de nosotros, ya no eres mi hija, vete con este que de seguro te deja cuando estés gorda por el embarazo…

-Renée basta- grito Charlie- no es necesario que te vayas Bella.

-Lo haré papa, no puedo estar cerca de alguien que no me respeta- dijo Bella, mirando a Renée- iré por mis cosas.

-Claro que no niñita, no te llevaras nada de aquí, si quieren formar una familia feliz, que el te mantenga- me miro muy mal.

-Como quieras- Bella se dio media vuelta y salio.

Yo no me despegue de ella, no sabia en que momento ese escudo que Bella se había formado, se derrumbaría, no quería que nada le pasara.

-Bella espera- dijo Charlie detrás de nosotros- hija lo lamento tanto- la abrazo- nunca pensé que tu madre reaccionara así, no puedo creer que haya dicho todas esas cosas, hija tienes mi apoyo, de verdad no es necesario que te vayas.

-Estaré bien papa. Pero no quiero verte en la boca de todo el pueblo, ya bastara con que hablen mal de mí.

-Hija prometas que estarás bien.

-Si papa, Edward me cuidara ¿verdad?- me miro.

-Si.

-Lo ves papa, estaré bien, me quedare en la casa de Edward, ya varias veces e estado ahí. Pueden venir cuando quieras.

-Bien, iré a verte lo más pronto posible, mientras trato de hablar con tu madre.

-No peles con ella por mí.

-Solo hablaremos- Charlie la volvió a abrazar- cuídate- le dio un beso en la frente.

Bella asintió y se separo de su padre, se gano a mi lado y me tomo la mano.

-Cuida a mi hija Edward.

-Siempre Charlie.

-Cuando pueda sacar tus cosas te las voy a dejar Bella.

-Gracias papa.

-Bien volveré a casa, mantenme informado del embarazo, quiero saber como estas.

-Si.

Charlie se dio media vuelta y volvió a la casa. Abrí la puerta del auto para Bella, ella subió. Me senté detrás del volante y la mire.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?

-Llevare al prado- dijo conteniendo el llanto.

-Ok.

Conduje hasta el prado que había descubierto con Bella. Eso también fue antes de ser novios. Nos gustaba salir a caminar, para conversar. Un día llegamos hasta el sendero y Bella se bajo diciendo que debía haber algo muy hermoso dentro de ese bosque. Y así fue, después de caminar por diez minutos delante de nosotros, apareció un hermoso prado, y esperaba que estuviera como siempre.

Al llegar al final del sendero, Bella no espero a que bajara del auto y le abriera la puerta. Ella se bajo muy rápido y comenzó a caminar. La seguí en silencio por entremedio de los árboles. Iba unos pasamos mas atrás, no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Cuando el prado apareció, Bella camino hasta el centro y se detuvo. Yo me quede unos dos pasos detrás de ella.

Comenzó a sollozar, era un llanto contenido. Entonces miro al cielo y grito, hasta que ya no tenía más aire. En ese momento llegue a su lado y la abrace.

-Tranquila Bella.

-¿Por qué?- dijo llorando.

-No lo se.

-¿Por qué mi madre es así? No quise defraudarla, pero como pensó en matar al bebe- lloro mas fuerte.

-Tu madre no pensó con claridad, es como lo que paso con Alice, debes dejar que piense en todo esto.

-No cambiara, viste sus ojos, solo mostraban desprecio, hacia mía, hacia el bebe que aun no nace.

Volvió a llorar más fuerte, no sabía que decirle, esto me superaba, pensé que podrían aceptarlo, pero me equivoque y ahora era Bella la que estaba más mal.

Nos sentamos en el prado, mientras Bella lloraba contra mi pecho. Solo podía abrazarla, tratar de que se calmara. Lo que su madre había dicho, la destruyo por completo. No me cabía en la cabeza, todas las cosas que Renée le grito, hasta tubo la intención de pegarle. Nunca más dejaría que Bella pasara por eso, nunca.

Se comenzó a oscurecer, Bella tirito por el frió y ese era el momento de volver.

-Vamos Bella, esta helando.

-¿Cómo le diremos a tus padres que viviré con ellos? No tengo ropa, tampoco tengo dinero para mantenerme. ¿Qué haré Edward?

-Bella calma, ya te dije que no estas sola, y yo me haré cargo de ti. Bueno por ahora mi padre nos ayudara, pero después tu ceras mi responsabilidad.

-Edward no…

-Bella, tu y el bebe, son mi responsabilidad ahora, tendremos que depender de Carlisle por un tiempo, pero después buscare trabajo.

-¿Por qué tubo que pasar esto?- volvió a llorar Bella.

-Tranquila, ya veras que las cosas se solucionan, ahora debemos volver.

Bella asintió y nos pusimos de pie. Caminamos por el bosque tomados de la mano. Bella llevaba su mano en el vientre, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Subimos al auto, prendí la calefacción no quería que Bella se enfermara, menos en su condición.

No conduje ni rápido, ni lento hacia la casa. Quería que Bella llegara relajada, para cuando les explicáramos a mis padres lo que había pasado hoy.

-Al llegar a la casa hablaremos con tus padres- dijo Bella.

-Claro.

-Solo espero que no se enojen.

-No lo harán.

Bajamos del auto, caminamos tomados de las manos hacia la casa. Al entrar estaban todo en el living, bueno Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rose. Mis padres debían de estar por algún lugar de la casa.

-Hola chicos- saludo Alice.

-Hola- dijimos con Bella.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día?

-Bien. Saben ¿Dondé están mama y papa?

-Creo que están en el despacho- respondió Emmett.

-Ok, vamos a hablar con ellos, ya venimos.

Los chicos asintieron.

Caminamos con Bella por el pasillo hacia el despacho, esta última semana nos había tocado hablar con nuestros padres, más de lo que alguna vez hablamos con ellos.

Toque la puerta y se escucho un "Pase" desde el otro lado.

-Hola chicos- saludo mama al entrar- que bueno verlos.

-Hola mama.

-Hola Esme.

-Papa, mama, tenemos que contarles algo.

-¿Qué paso ahora?- pregunto mi padre.

-Hoy hablamos con los padres de Bella.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron?- pregunto mi madre.

-Charlie bien, pero Renée, ella…

-Me hecho de la casa- dijo Bella.

Mis padres se quedaron, sorprendidos.

Me madre se paro y llego donde Bella para abrazarla.

-Lo lamento tanto Bella.

-Estoy bien ahora Esme.

-Pero pequeña es que tu madre no pudo haber hecho eso.

-No se que pasaba por su cabeza, pero eso fue lo que me grito- dijo Bella.

-Oh, cariño, de verdad lo lamento.

-Pero ya estoy mejor Esme, solo tengo hambre.

-Entonces vamos a comer, lo dejamos para que conversen- dijo mi madre.

Se llevo a Bella, y sabia que yo aun debía de hablar con mi padre. Había entendido que Bella se quedaría con nosotros.

-Hijo ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mi padre cuando estuvimos solos.

-No lo se- respondí sinceramente.

-¿Qué paso hoy?

-Fuimos a casa de Bella, ella dijo que estaba embarazada y Renée reacciono muy mal, diciendo que era una cualquiera, diciendo que no la quería, que la dejaría. Charlie reacciono bien, pero Renée le dijo a Bella que debía irse, cuando Charlie la defendió ella amenazo con irse y que todo el pueblo hablaría de ellos, por eso Bella prefirió irse. También casi golpea a Bella, pero la detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Bella le grito que no me conocía, como para que hablara así de mí, y ella le dijo que no le gritara y le levanto la mano, pero la detuve.

-Pobre de Bella, debe estar muy mal.

-Creo lo mismo, aunque estuvo muy fuerte ante la reacción de su madre.

-Esto ¿Hace cuanto fue?

-No se un par de horas, Bella quiso ir a un lugar antes de venir.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Qué pasara ahora?

-Bella se puede quedar aquí ¿Verdad?

-Claro, ella es bienvenida. Solo que quiero saber que harán ustedes, cuales son sus planes.

-Aun no conversamos nada, Bella tampoco decide nada por el bebe, si nacerá eso esta claro, pero no se si se lo quiere quedar o piensa en otra cosas- no quería pensar en que Bella lo quisiera dar en adopción.

-Tu quieres al bebe ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero yo solo haré lo que Bella decida.

-Te entiendo. Bueno los ayudaremos, ese es mi deber como padre.

-Te de volveré todo lo prometo.

-Hijo, los ayudare sin esperar que me de vuelvan algo, solo quiero que se cuiden y que el bebe de ustedes nazca bien, preocúpense en terminar bien el instituto, deben pensar en todo eso.

-Si lo se.

-Bien hijo, ahora anda a descansar, debes tener hambre.

-Si un poco, gracias papa.

-No te preocupes siempre te apoyare en todo.

Asentí y salí del despacho. Agradecía que mi padre me apoyara, no sabría que hacer en esto solo.

Entre en la cocina, y estaban todos ahí. Lo que mas me gusto de ver de la escena, era que Bella esta riendo, hace mucho que no la veía feliz, y agradecía a mi familia, por hacerla reír.

Me senté junto a Bella, Esme me sirvió algo de comida, y escuche las cosas que Emmett estaba contando sobre su trabajo en el gimnasio. Por que bueno Emmett estaba trabajando en un gimnasio como entrenador personal. Había decidido esperar para entrar a la universidad, quería entrar con nosotros. Ya que Rose era un año menor que el y quería estar con ella en la universidad. Todos los apoyamos, aparte se hubiera tenido que ir y lo extrañaríamos.

-Bien chicos debemos irnos- dijo Jasper.

-No quiero que te vayas- chillo Alice y todo reímos.

Rose y Jasper se despidieron de nosotros, Esme decidió subir a descansar y nosotros con Bella también.

Bella estaba en el baño mientras yo buscaba mi pijama, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Cuando Bella salio, traía su cabello húmedo, una de mis poleras puestas, y un short. Se veía sexy con esa ropa y eso no ayudaba a mi mente.

-Ya te puede bañar- dijo Bella.

-Si… y…ya voy.

Tome mis cosas y fui al baño, el agua relajo mi cuerpo, las tensiones del día disminuyeron un poco. Me puse el pijama, para salir y encontrar a Bella ya metida entre las sabanas.

Me metí a la cama con ella, y antes de que me cubriera ya tenía a Bella apoyada en mi pecho, abrazándome. Nos tape bien a los dos y la abrace.

-Edward ¿Me vas a querer aun cuando este gorda?

-Siempre te voy a querer, y estoy segura que cuando tu pansita crezca te veras aun mas bella.

-Edward no mientas, se que no soy la gran cosa ahora, menos cuando este gorda.

Tome la barbilla de Bella y hice que me mirara.

-Escúchame, eres hermosa, siempre has sido hermosa, nunca te dejare de querer, por que estés con tu pasita, siempre me gustaras mas lo de lo que deberías. Cuando saliste del baño, con tu cabello mojado y esa ropa, tuve que hacer de todo mi autocontrol para no tirarme encima de ti y hacerte mía.

Pude ver como Bella se sonrojaba.

-¿De verdad?

-Nunca te mentiría.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo Bella.

Le di un tierno beso. Sus manos fueron de inmediato a mi pelo, mientras que las mías la atrajeron mas a mi cuerpo.

-Edward ya se que quiero- dijo Bella al separarse- quiero que criemos a este bebe con todo nuestro amor.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, quiero formar una familia contigo, aunque se que estamos jóvenes se que podremos, por que nos amamos y vamos a querer mucho a este bebe- dijo tocándose el abdomen.

-Te amo Bella, te amo mucho y no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

La bese, en un beso que representaba todo mi cariño, mi amor, mi entrega por ella. Me separe, ella me miraba con tanto cariño. Destape a Bella, levante su polera y me puse a la altura de su vientre.

-Te quiero bebe- le di un beso en el vientre- y estamos esperando por ti.

Escuche la risa de Bella, le di otro beso al vientre y volví a mi lugar, bese a Bella y nos acomodamos para dormir. Su espalda pegada en mi pecho y nuestras manos, sobre nuestro hijo o hija, me sentía completo al estar así con ella.

**Ya Vi Eclipse! xD La Mejor Pelicula :D**

**Bueno ¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Como Encontraron A La Madre De Bella? Bueno Ya Se Dieron Cuenta De Que Ella Sera La Mala En Esta Historia, Reneé Estara Metiendo LA Cuchara Y Causara Problemas Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo :D Como Siempre Gracias Por Sus Review Me Emocionan Mucho Y Me Hacen Seguir Escribiendo :D Que Mas Les Puedo Decir Gracias Por El Apoyo En NUestro Grupo De Facebook Siempre Lo Paso MUy Bien Asi Que Saludos Y Mordiscos Danii :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Para Saber Que Les Parece Si Tiene Alguna Idea O Algo Asi O Simplemente Para Reclamar Como Va LA Historia YA Saben Que Todo COmentario Es Bien Recibido POr Que Son Constructivos Eso :D **


	6. ¿Feliz navidad?

**6- ¿Feliz navidad?**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Bella y yo supimos lo del embarazo. Las cosas estaban siendo tranquilas. Bella ya estaba totalmente decidida en que quería a este bebe mas que a nada. Eso me lo había demostrado cada vez que la encontraba acariciando su vientre o hablándole, igual como yo lo hacia.

Cuando comenzaron las nauseas matutinas Bella estaba un poco molestas con ellas, ya que decía que todo lo que le gustaba lo tenia que devolver.

En el instituto Carlisle fue a decir de la situación de Bella, para que no tuviera problemas cuando las nauseas se presentaran en alguna clases y nos dejaran salir sin problemas al baño. Me incluía, aunque pasa pocas veces, yo también tenias nauseas y eso era burla de Emmett.

En el segundo control de Bella estaba mas tranquila, se emociono cuando vio al bebe mas grande en la pantalla que la vez anterior. El medico encontró todo bien y dejo a Bella con lo mismo que tenia antes.

Aun nadie se daba cuenta de que era lo que pasaba con Bella, las nauseas duraron poco y nadie pregunto mas de lo necesario.

Alice era la mas feliz de todos, pensaba en como seria el bebe, las muchas cosas que le podría comprar. Si no fuera por que el bebe aun no nacía y no sabíamos su sexo, Alice ya hubiera salido de compras.

El padre de Bella pasaba tarde en nuestra casa, la mayoría de lo fines de semana almorzaba con nosotros, y aunque Bella sabia que eso hacia que tuviera peleas con su madre, a el no le importaba mientras pudiera estar con su hija.

Emmett era el más feliz en esa situación por que el padre de Bella era aficionado al football y ahora Emmett tenia con quien ver los partidos.

A la madre de Bella no la volvimos a ver, por que Charlie había dicho que no fuéramos a la casa y yo tampoco quería ver a Bella pelear con su madre.

Yo por mi parte quería trabajar, pero entre Esme, Carlisle y Bella me convencieron de lo contrario. Mis padres decían que no era necesario y Bella no quería estar sola. Por lo que al final me convencieron de no buscar trabajo.

Ya mañana era navidad, Bella me había llevado a comprar regalos para todos, aunque no le gustaba que le ayudara con los pagos, no reclamo mucho al fin.

Bella tenia su hora al medico unos días antes del año nuevo, estaba ansiosa por saber el estado del bebe.

-Estaba pensando hacer una cena para la familia- dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos- no puede ser mañana por que Esme tiene todo preparado. ¿Qué días crees tu?

-No lo se, ¿Qué quieres cocinar?

-Tenía pensado hacer asado con papas, una receta que me enseño mi abuela.

-Me gusta la idea- me quede pensando- ya se, lo puedes hacer el día después de tu hora al medico, así pasamos a comprar lo que necesites.

-Si me gusta la idea- sonrió- por eso te amo tanto, siempre sabes que hacer.

-También te amo.

Me dio un dulce beso, mientras se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo. Esto de las hormonas de Bella no nos favorecía mucho y no es que me moleste pero no es la primera vez que Bella comienza algo y después alguien nos interrumpe.

-Chicos Esme dice que… ya es la tercera vez esta semana- dijo Emmett- Bella deberías relajarte- se comenzó a reír.

Bella se bajo de encima mío y se volvió a sentar en la cama muy roja.

-Emmett no te enseñaron a tocar.

-Es que se me olvida que Bella esta contigo. Lo lamento Bella, ya no te molestare- dijo antes de salir, pero volvió- chicos bajen, Esme espera- y ahora si salio.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?

-Si Edward, solo que no entiendo por que cada vez que te beso quiero mas.

-Son las hormonas Bella, el doctor te dijo.

-No creo que sean solo las hormonas, eres tu, tu me invitas a querer siempre mas- se sonrojo aun mas.

-Entonces si soy yo debería tener algún castigo- dije acercándome.

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto Bella.

-No lo se ¿Qué quieres tu?

-Quiero que me hagas el amor- dijo Bella y me beso.

Recargue a Bella sobre la cama, mientras con cuidado me colocaba encima de ella. Sin aplastar su cuerpo, ya que aunque aun nadie lo notara, la barriga de Bella había crecido un poco.

El beso volvió a ser apasionado, Bella recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, hasta que llego a mi pecho e hizo que me separara de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu castigo será ese, te quedaras con las ganas- dijo colocándose de pie.

-¿Qué? no me puedes hacer esto.

-Ya esta hecho, ahora vamos a comer- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Bella quería ser mala, era mala, aunque igual fue mi culpa yo le dije que me castigara. Ahora necesito un baño frió por culpa de ella. No bajaría a comer con mi amigo un poco excitado, o mucho en mi caso.

Salí al pasillo y Alice venia subiendo.

-Edward, Esme dice que bajes.

-Alice no bajare, le puedes decir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-No quieres saber, solo dile que después como algo.

-Bien, pero después me cuentas- dijo bajando.

Seguro le contaría, seria una burla para todos si alguien se llega a enterar. Fui hasta el baño, me saque la ropa y me metí bajo el agua helada, y dios que estaba helada. Solo espero que no tenga que hacer esto muy a menudo.

Relaje mi cuerpo hasta que mi amigo ya no era una molestia. Salí de la ducha y me envolví con una toalla, no había traído ropa como lo hacia siempre, así que salí del baño, esperando que Bella no entrara.

Tuve suerte de que no entro y me pude colocar un cómodo buzo y una polera. Dentro de la casa se podía estar de lo más bien de esa manera, ya que la calefacción funcionaba de lo mejor. Por que salir así en esta fecha era morir.

Me recosté en la cama y tape mis ojos con el brazo. Había pasado bastante tiempo, pero aun no asimilaba totalmente que seria padre. Si podía ver al bebe crecer en la panza de Bella, pero eso aun no me convencía totalmente.

Ahora debía pensar en cosas como el instituto, por que Bella en un tiempo mas no podrá ir y no quiero dejarla sola. Teníamos varias opciones, o mejor dicho una era la mejor, que fue un comentario de una profesora.

Era que Bella dejara el instituto en el ultimo semestre y lo terminara después de tener el bebe, en unas clases que daba el estado. Esa era la mejor idea que tenia hasta ahora.

-Edward- escuche la voz de mi angel.

La mire y estaba en la puerta con una bandeja en la mano, la cual traía comida.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a comer?

-Es que tenía un problemita.

-¿Te bañaste?

-Si.

-Ya entiendo el problema, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, sabes que no me importa.

-Bueno te traje la comida.

-Gracias amor.

Bella dejo la bandeja sobre mis piernas, y me dio un dulce beso.

-Iré donde Alice, dice que tiene el vestido para la cena de mañana.

-Ok.

Bella salio dejándome con mi comida, la cual se veía realmente muy buena. La carne de mi madre era la única más exquisita que había probado nunca, nadie se comparaba a ella.

Al terminar baje a dejar mi bandeja, Emmett estaba en el living jugando video juegos, me invito a su juego pero no tenia ganas. Volví a mi habitación, puse algo de música clásica en el equipo y me recosté en la cama.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero ya estaba por quedarme dormido, estaba cansado y eso que no era mucho lo que hacíamos.

Sentí como las mantas de la cama eran levantadas y después unos pequeños brazos que me rodeaban la cintura, no sentí nada mas después de eso y me quede dormido.

-Amor despierta- dijo una dulce voz- hoy es noche buena.

-No quiero- dije tapándome con las mantas.

-Vamos Edward, despierta esta todo muy lindo fuera, completamente cubierto de nieve.

-¿Nieve?-pregunte.

-Si mucha nieve.

-Esta bien me levantare.

Me bañes después de Bella, bajamos a tomar desayuno, todo el ambiente era festivo. Alice estaba que explotaba de la felicidad diciendo que tenía que hacer muchas cosas.

La casa estaba muy linda decorada por todas partes. Emmett andaba trayendo a Rose de un lado a otro para ganarse debajo del muerdago. Era un actitud infantil pero me hacia sonreír.

Bella por su parte estaba entusiasmada con pasar la navidad con nosotros, decía que nunca había pasado esa fiesta con tanta gente.

Como a las seis Alice se llevo a Bella para arreglarla, decía que esto tomaba su tiempo.

Yo a las ocho subí a cambiarme de ropa, mi madre quería tener la cena a las nueve por lo cual en una hora estaría bien.

Encendí el equipo de música, saque el traje que Alice me había traído y lo deje sobre la cama. Tome la toalla y me fui al baño.

Me relaje bajo el agua, tenia tantas emociones juntas que no sabia si era justo sentirme tan feliz.

Estar con la persona que amo, esperar un hijo era el sueño de cualquier hombre, siempre había querido tener una familia nunca pensé que podría ser tan pronto.

Había soñado una vida con Bella, si pensaba en mi futuro ella siempre iba a estar ahí, pero ahora lo veía mas claro, ella iba a estar siempre conmigo, la amaba y ella a mi.

Ya había pasado bastante desde que me metí en la ducha, por lo que salí para poderme el traje que Alice me pasó.

Era un pantalón negro, una camisa azul y un saco negro. Me gustaba como mi hermana sabia que era lo mejor para mi. Trate de acomodar mi cabello, pero como siempre este no puso de su parte, cuando ya no pude decidí bajar.

Mi madre ya tenia la mesa arreglada, Emmett y Jasper estaban en el living jugando con la consola y mi padre leía el diario. Era obvio que las chicas aun no terminaban de arreglarse.

Me senté en el sillón mirando como los chicos trataban de pasar un juego de Aliens.

Entonces escuchamos unos tacos contra el piso, y eso indicaba que estaban bajando.

Mi madre fue la primera en aparecer con un hermoso vestido negro, mi padre la fue a recibir y ella se ruborizo cuando mi papa le dijo que se veía guapa.

Luego apareció Rose con un vestido rojo, a ella le quedaba estupendo como siempre. Emmett la fue a recibir dándole un beso.

Alice fue la siguiente en bajar, venia con un vestido celeste, el cual le quedaba muy bien. Jasper también fue por ella y le dio un tierno beso.

Ahora era mi turno de recibir a mi chica, solo quería ver a Bella, y esto de esperar solo hacia que me pusiera mas nervioso.

Entonces apareció Bella con un hermoso vestido azul hasta la rodilla, su cabello estaba afirmado de alguna manera pero dejaba sus ondas sueltas, se veía completamente hermosa.

Le tendí mi mano y cuando toco el suelo la atraje a mí y la bese.

-Te ves hermosa- dije al separarme.

-Bueno chicos vamos a comer- dijo mi madre.

Todos fuimos a la mesa. La cena pasó en un ambiente agradable, todos reían, se contaban cosas, era una de las mejores navidades que estaba teniendo, junto a todas las personas que amo.

Esperamos todos en la sala la hora para abrir los regalos. Alice era la más entusiasmada con esto, aunque Emmett estaba cerca, ya que parecía un niño chiquito mirando a cada rato el reloj.

Cuando pudimos abrir nuestros regalos, Bella era una de la mas emocionada, ya que fue la que recibió mas regalos, y por lo que sabia de sus antiguas navidades, no era mucho lo que esperaba.

Habían algunas cosas para el bebe, pero ninguno quiso abrirlas, ya que eran para el.

Alice estaba feliz por que tenia un hermoso vestido, según ella, y Rose también estaba feliz por un maletín lleno de maquillaje.

Nos fuimos a dormir, cuando Bella ya no podía mas, estaba cansada y el bebe también le quitaba parte de su energía.

Charlie vino al otro día, trajo regalos a toda la familia, y mi madre preparo otra comida con el. Se veía feliz al estar con su hija.

Así habían pasado los días y hoy teníamos hora con el medico. Bella estaba ansiosa por saber como estaba y si esta vez estaría más grande en el ultrasonido. No podía dejar de moverse en su asiento, eso me ponía muy feliz.

-Isabella Swan, pase- dijo la enfermera.

Nos paramos con Bella y entramos en la consulta del doctor.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

-Bien gracias- respondimos.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Bella?

-Bien, alguno que otro antojo, bueno cansancio, pero lo demás todo bien.

-Eso es bueno.

-Es hora de revisarte.

Bella paso a una camilla que estaba detrás de un biombo, el doctor la reviso y volvieron a los minutos.

-Tienes un poco alta la presión, por lo que trata de estar relajada, no te alteres.

-Si doctor- respondió Bella.

-Bien ahora pasemos al ultrasonido.

Pasamos a la misma sala de siempre, Bella se subió a la camilla y el doctor comenzó a pasar el "micrófono"- aun no preguntaba como se llamaba esa cosa – sobre su vientre. Pudimos ver como ahora si se veía más grande.

Bella recibió las imágenes, estaba feliz de poder llenar la caja con cosas del bebe.

-Esperemos que el próximo mes puedan saber el sexo- dijo el doctor cuando nos volvimos a sentar frente el escritorio.

-¿Podremos?- pregunto Bella.

-Solo si el bebe se deja ver. Ahora necesito que te cuides, tomes tus vitaminas y no debes pasar malos ratos.

-Si doctor.

-Bien pueden irse, que pasen un feliz año nuevo y espero verlos en un mes más.

-Adiós doctor- dijimos con Bella antes de salir.

Pase a pedir la siguiente hora de Bella, mientras ella esperaba feliz mirando las fotos, ahora era cuando mas ganas me daban de que el bebe llegara pronto.

Íbamos de camino al supermercado cuando Bella recordó algo.

-Edward necesito llamar a mi padre, quiero ver si puedo pasar a al casa.

-A ¿Qué?

-Ahí un libro que tiene la receta que quiero preparar, se me olvidaron unas cosas y si mi madre no esta en la casa podemos pasar por el libro.

-Bella no creo que sea buena idea.

-Por eso voy a llamar a mi padre primero.

Marco el numero de su padre y hablo unos minutos con el. Por la cara de felicidad supe que eran buenas noticias.

-Dijo que mi madre no estaría, saldría con unas amigas.

-Buen iremos- dije ya resignado.

Me estacione frente la casa de Bella, no bajamos tomados de las manos y Bella abrió con la llave que su padre escondía dentro de un masetero.

-Te espero aquí- le dije mientras me quedaba en el living.

-Bien, ya vengo- me dio un rápido beso.

Subió las escaleras de una manera tan especial que me quede embobado, pero una prenda en el suelo llamo mi atención. No era un trapo.

Me acerque a verla, cuando me di cuenta de que era una camisa negra de hombre y mas aya había una polera de mujer, esto no era bueno.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, y encontré a Bella frente la habitación de su madre, estática, no movía ni un solo músculo y se podían escuchar los gemidos de dos personas.

La madre de Bella estaba con alguien.

- Mama- dijo Bella de repente y los gemidos se detuvieron.

**¿Que Les Parecio? Les Dije Que Reneé Seria La Mala De Esta Historia :D Pero En Total Que Les Parecio El Capitulo. Bueno, Malo, Regular, Muy Malo Diganme Profavor :D Espero Que Les Siga Gustando :D Ahora Otra VEz Quien Sepa Que Cree Que Pasara En El Siguiente Capitulo Me LO Deja En Un Review Y Le Dedico El Prioximo Capitulo Como Lo Hice En El Anterior :D No Sean Malas Y Diganme Que Les Parece. Gracias A La Gente Que Me Deja Un Mensaje No Saben Lo Feliz Que Me Ponen :D Ahora Me Voy Aun No Se Si Actualize El Jueves Ya Que Estoy Un Poco Retrasada Si Hoy Y Mañana Avanzo Subire :D Se Les Quiere Mucho Saludos Danii :D **


	7. Hospital

7- Hospital.

-Mama- dijo Bella de repente y los gemidos se detuvieron.

Lo primero que pensé fue que Bella se desmayaría o saldría corriendo, pero ni siquiera se movió.

Llegue a su lado y por supuesto no me gusto la escena que vi, Renée sobre un hombre. Ella se tapo mientras el tipo hacia lo mismo.

Mira a Bella y su cara era inexpresiva. No sabia que esperar de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Renée.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo Bella- ¿Cómo le puede hacer esto a mi padre? El te ama, por sobre todo y tu le pagas de esta manera.

-Tú no sabes nada. Raúl creo que debería irte- le dijo Renée al tipo.

-Claro- respondió este recogiendo su ropa.

Paso por nuestro lado y Bella no se movió, solo miraba a su madre con odio.

-Eres una cualquiera- grito y esta vez se giro para bajar.

-No me hables así niñita- grito Renée.

Yo iba detrás de Bella, no la iba a dejar sola.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le haces esto a mi padre? Deja de pensar en ti- grito Bella.

-Esto no te incumbe, entre tu padre y yo las cosas están muy mal.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a dañarlo, el no te haría esto- Bella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sabes tu? Que te quedas embarazada a la primera.

-No estamos hablando de mi- Bella se coloco delante de su madre- estamos hablando de tu infidelidad. ¿Hace cuanto haces esto? ¿Desde que me fui o antes?

-Eso no te importa.

-Es desde antes ¿Verdad? Eres una cualquiera.

-No me hables así- levanto su mano con la intención del golpe. Pero igual que antes no la deje.

-No se atreva a tocarla- dije y solté su mano con fuerza- nunca toque a Bella, una persona como usted no la tocara- dije con odio, por hacer sufrir a Bella.

-No te metas niñito, no sabes nada.

-Vi lo suficiente para saber que usted no merece a esta familia.

-Claro que no, soy demasiado para ellos y esa- indico a Bella- ya no la considero mi hija.

-Que bueno, no se merece una hija como Bella- dije.

-Edward- me llamo Bella.

Me gire y se tocaba su vientre con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

-Me duele- dijo.

-¿Dónde?- la afirme.

-Aquí- indico su vientre y de repente su pantalón se tiño de rojo.

-Esto no es bueno.

La tome en brazos y salí con ella. La metí en el auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude al hospital.

-Me duele- dijo Bella en un grito.

-Tranquila amor, ya estamos por llegar.

-Edward no quiero que le pase nada al bebe- dijo con la voz contenida.

-Nada le pasara respira.

Tenía miedo, no sabia que era esto que le estaba pasando. Tenia miedo por ella y por el bebe.

Al llegar la baje del auto y entre corriendo a urgencia donde una enfermera me atendió de inmediato.

-Necesito a mi padre- dije.

Un doctor tomo a Bella de mis brazos y cruzo con ella una puerta. Iba detrás de ella, pero una enfermera me detuvo.

-No puede pasar.

-¿Qué? es mi novia, quiero saber como esta.

-Lo lamento es área restringida.

-Pero…

-Tome asiento y cuando sepa algo le aviso.

La enfermera no me dejo pasar y los nervios se me pusieron de punta.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba sangrando? Bella debía estar bien, y el bebe también, no les podía pasar nada malo.

Me senté en una de las sillas y coloque mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Por qué nos tenia que pasar esto?

-Edward- llego mi padre a mi lado- ¿Qué paso?

-Bella se sintió mal y de repente comenzó a sangrar, no se que le paso.

-Entiendo, iré a verla- dijo y entro por las puerta a las que a mi no me dejaron.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero nadie me decía nada. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había preguntado a la enfermera si sabia algo de Bella.

Había caminado de un lado a otro por la sala de esperas y ya estaba pensando seriamente en entrara sin permiso de nadie, no me podían tener esperando por tanto tiempo.

-¡Edward!- llego Alice con los demás- ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Dentro, no se nada de ella- dije abrazándola, necesitaba eso.

Mi hermana me abrazo y todo nos miraban, estaba tan desesperando que ya no sabia que hacer.

Volvimos a sentarnos mientras esperábamos en esa sala infernal. Mi mirada estaba fija en la puerta esperando que alguien saliera. Tenia la cabeza sobre las piernas de Alice, mientras esta pasaba sus manos por mi cabello tratando de calmarme. Estaba funcionando, pero entonces escuche mi nombre.

-Edward- era mi padre.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Puedo verla? El bebé ¿Esta bien?

-Edward tranquilo- puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Dime algo- rogué.

-Bella esta fuera de peligro y el bebé también.

Juro que pude respirar tranquilo, eso me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Podrás pero primero debemos conversar. Chicos esperan aquí, después de Edward saludaran a Bella.

-Claro- dijeron todos.

Mi papa me llevo por los pasillos del hospital y entramos en una sala.

-Edward ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Bella llego muy mal.

-Estábamos en su casa, Charlie nos dijo que su madre no estaba así que Bella paso por un libro y cuando llegamos Renée estaba teniendo sexo con un tipo. Bella le grito enojada y discutieron, yo igual el dije algo, pero ahora no lo recuerdo. Entonces Bella me llamo y cuando me gire a verla, tenía su mano sobre su vientre y su pantalón estaba manchado de sangre, la saque de la casa y la traje aquí.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo pensativo- Bella solo lloraba y decía que le dolía mucho, eso escuche cuando entre en la habitación. Tuvieron que sedarla para poder hacer su trabajo. Edward, Bella tuvo síntoma de perdida.

-¿Qué?

-Al alterarse provoco que sucediera, pero ya esta fuera de peligro, esta estable y los médicos que la atendieron encuentran que no ahí peligro, pero deberá pasar algunos días aquí.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro vamos.

Volvimos a salir al pasillo y caminamos un par de metros antes de entrar en una habitación.

-Bella despertara en cualquier momento. Vendré en un rato mas así pueden entrar los demás un momento.

-Ok.

Entre a la habitación y lo primero que hice fue tomar una de las manos de Bella entre las mías.

Le di un suave beso en la frente. Se veía en paz así de relajada.

Atraje una silla y me senté a su lado sin soltarle la mano. Solo quería que abriera los ojos y ver que todo estaba bien. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero en un momento comenzó a moverse y sus ojitos se abrieron.

-¿Edward?

-Aquí estoy amor.

-Edward tenia tanto miedo- dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Bella tranquila, ya todo esta bien, pero por favor no llores.

-¿Cómo esta el bebe?

-Bien Bella, tu y el bebe están bien.

-Tenia miedo Edward- dijo tomando mi mano.

-También amor, pero están bien y eso es lo que importa.

Le di un tierno beso a Bella, justo cuando entro mi padre.

-Bella que bueno que despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada, pero bien- respondió.

-Bueno, estas estable, pero eso no significa que todo esta bien, debes estar relajada no quiero que pases malos ratos.

Bella asintió.

-Bien iré por los demás, quieren verte antes de volver a casa, para que te voy a preguntar si vas a volver a casa- me miro- te quedaras ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Bueno, iré por los demás.

Mi padre volvió a salir, mientras yo acariciaba la cara de Bella. Sus ojos estaban tristes, sabía que era por lo de su madre y lo que acababa de pasar. No dejaría que esa señora se acerque más a ella. Solo la hacia sufrir.

-¡Bella!- dijo Alice, mientras corría a su lado- que bueno que estas bien, tenia miedo de que algo te pasara. Pero estas bien ¿Verdad? ¿El bebe esta bien?

-Alice estamos bien- dijo Bella.

-Bella me alegra que no les pasara nada- dijo Jasper y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias.

-Pequeña Bella, no nos asustes de esta manera- dijo Emmett.

-Bela me alegro que estés bien- Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No se cuanto tiempo se pasaron conversando, pero Bella no sonreía, forzaba sonrisa para los demás, pero sabia que no eran verdaderas.

Mi padre saco a los chicos de la habitación cuando ya había pasado más de una hora. Todos se despidieron y quedamos solos.

-Edward no creo que sea bueno que te quedes aquí- dijo Bella pasando una mano por mi mejilla.

-Me quedare hasta que puedas volver a la casa.

-No quiero que estés incomodo- bostezo.

-No lo estaré, ahora descansa.

Bella se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos. Ya cuando había pasado bastante tiempo, me fui a recostar al sillón. También me quede dormido muy rápido.

Al otro día, Alice vino a visitarnos. Trajo un pijama más cómodo para Bella, y ropa para mí, aunque sabia que pronto debería ir a la casa a darme una ducha.

Pasamos la tarde conversando, mi padre paso a ver a Bella, igual que otros doctores. Todos decían que estaba bien y Bella solo preguntaba si se podía ir a la casa.

El ultimo doctor que entro, le dijo que el día 31 podía volver a casa, a Bella no le pareció la idea, pero se tuvo que aguantar.

Un día fui a la casa para darme un baño, aproveche de relajarme, ya que Alice se había quedado con Bella.

Cuando llegue al hospital, Bella y Alice se reían de algo, que no me quisieron contar. Mi hermana antes de irse nos contó de sus planes de ir a pasar año nuevo a Seattle, a un restaurante.

Yo le dije que no, por Bella y ella también opino igual, casi Alice desiste de su idea pero le dije que no se preocupara por nosotros, que disfrutaran el año nuevo, nosotros también lo pasaríamos bien a nuestra manera.

Hoy por fin era el día en que Bella volvería a la casa. Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper ya se habían ido a Seattle y mis padres estaban esperando despedirse de Bella para partir ellos.

Me vestí muy rápido para ir por Bella, estaba feliz por que volvería a la casa. Me subí en mi auto, y partí rumbo al hospital.

Cuando me estaba estacionando vi a la madre de Bella, saliendo muy apurada del hospital. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí?

Me baje y fui hasta la habitación de Bella.

Ella estaba sentada en la camilla, ya vestida para ir a casa. Su mirada estaba como perdida en el espacio.

-¿Bella?

-Edward Llegaste- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo estaba pensando.

-¿estas lista?

-Si- dijo parándose.

Tome su bolso, y a ella de la mano para salir. Mis padres debían de estar en la oficina de Carlisle.

Caminamos hasta ahí, tocamos para entrar.

Mis padres se despidieron de Bella, mi mama me dio algunas indicaciones ya que llegarían el 2 de Enero a la casa, querían pasar un día en Seattle.

Nos fuimos con Bella a la casa, y pude darme cuenta de que estaba muy pensativa, pero no quería molestarla, preguntándole cosas, a lo mejor no era nada.

Al llegar dejamos las cosas en la habitación y comenzamos a hacer alguna comida para la noche. Al final yo termine cocinando por que Bella se entretuvo viendo una película.

Mientras cenamos, la conversación fue agradable, pero sabia que a Bella le pasaba algo.

Después de terminar, dejamos todo limpio para subir a la habitación, ya que desde la ventana de mi habitación podríamos ver los fuegos artificiales que serian lanzados en Forks, aunque serian muy pocos.

Tenía a Bella abrazada por la cintura con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho. Mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro y de vez en cuando le daba un tierno beso en el cuello.

-¿Edward?

-Si.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Si Bella, si lo se, igual como te amo yo.

-Te amo- se giro y me beso.

Era un beso tierno demostrando todo el amor, que sentía por mí. Le respondí de la misma forma. Entonces sentimos el ruido de los fuegos artificiales y nos giramos a ver las bonitas luces.

**Aqui El Nuevo Capitulo ¿Que Les Parecio? Pensaron Que Perderia Al Bebe, Eso No Pasara Mientras Escriba Yo La Historia xD Amo A Ese Bebe :D Bueno Ya Ven Que La Madre De Bella Fue Al Hospital ¿Que Le Habra Dicho? No Lo Se, Pero Sera Algo Malo Solo Les Puedo Decir Eso :D El Sigueinte Capitulo Ya Esta Escrito Por Lo Que El Lunes Lo Subire Sin Falta Si No Me Aquivoco Es El Mas Corto De Toda La Historia Pero Ya Se Daran Cuenta Por Que :D La Historia Comenzara A Tomar Mas Fuerza En Los Siguientes Capitulos Espero Le Siga Gustando :D Me Despido Gracias Por Sus Comentarios Cuanodo Aprenda A Devolver Los MEnsajes Les Mandare Uno De Vuelta Pero La Tenologia Hasta Cierta Parte Me Gana Asi Que Pronto Lo Hare Se Les Quiere Gracias Danii.**

**PD: Dejen Algunos Review Que Me Suben El Animo Y Me Ayudan A Tomar Decisiones :D**


	8. Decision que tomar

**8- Decisión que tomar.**

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Bella había salido del hospital. La próxima semana volvíamos al instituto y no tenia muchas ganas de volver.

Bella había estado muy extraña, pasaba casi todo el tiempo pensativa, no conversaba mucho y tampoco la veía sonreír, ya estaba decidido a saber que le pasaba, ella me importaba mucho.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras con un vaso de leche y un emparedado para Bella. Se había quedado dormida en la tarde y se había saltado el almuerzo, algo que no debería haber pasado, pero no la quise despertar, tenia una cara muy angelical cuando la fui a ver.

Entre en la habitación y Bella estaba mirando por la ventana, de pie. Deje todo sobre la mesa de noche y me acerque a ella. La abrace y ella se apoyo en mi.

-¿Cómo estas amor?- pregunte.

-Bien.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.

-Ven te traje comida.

Nos sentamos en la cama, mientras Bella se comía lo que le había traído.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? Estos días has estado muy pensativa.

No respondió de inmediato, como que pensó que responder.

-Es por lo de mi madre- suspiro- aun no puedo creer lo que hizo.

-Bella tu madre no merece que pienses en ella y menos preocuparte.

-Lo se, pero igual es mi madre. Ahora como mirare a mi padre, si se que ella le es infiel.

No había pensado en eso, y tenia razón. Seria raro mirarlo, sabiendo lo que su esposa hacia.

-No lo se amor, lo único que se es que ahora debes estar tranquila.

-Si lo se, debo cuidar mucho al bebe- dijo tocando su barriga- ¿Cuándo crees que aparezca la barriga?

-No se. Yo quiero verte con barriga.

-Ya no te gustare cuando este gorda.

-Eso no pasara, te amo, y cuando estés con tu barriga te veras adorable- le di un beso.

-Te amo- me dijo y me volvió a besar.

Después de que Bella terminara de comer, decidió darse un baño. Yo baje a dejar la loza ocupada.

-Hermanito- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería saber si crees que salir con Bella a dar un paseo a Seattle, el próximo fin de semana sea buena idea.

-Si puede ser ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-La idea es que vayamos todos, salgamos a comer, a conocer y divertirnos.

-Si me gusta la idea, así Bella se despeja la mente un poco.

-Bien, no le digas nada aun, yo le contare- dijo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando volví a la habitación Bella ya estaba acostada con un libro en sus manos. No la moleste y pase directo al baño para cambiarme.

La semana estaba pasando lenta, Bella ya no estaba tan preocupada en que notaran la poca barriga que tenia, aunque creo que nadie se daría cuenta de su cambio, solo yo había notado que tenia un pequeño bultito.

En gimnasia Bella pasaba sentada en las gradas viéndonos jugar. La mayoría de sus clases eran conmigo y esta era una de ella. Pasaba entre pendiente del juego que teníamos y mirando a Bella, mi mente me pedía saber si estaba bien.

Cuando la miraba me sonreía, eso hacia que sonriera y terminaba haciendo algún punto al equipo.

Aun nadie le preguntaba por que no hacia gimnasia, y tampoco habíamos pensado en que responder. Solo esperaba que aun nadie le preguntara.

Al terminar fui directo a las duchas. Bella se cambiaria el buzo por su ropa, pero eso le tomaba menos tiempo que lo que me tomaría a mi bañarme.

Cuando salí los camerinos, Bella me esperaba apoyada en la pared, mientras jugaba con un papel.

-Hola amor- le di un beso en la frente.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo estaba pensando. Vamos, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hasta llegar a la casa- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nos subimos al auto y Bella comenzó a cambiar la radio del auto, paso muchas canciones que a ambos nos gustaban, pero no dejo ninguna.

Al entrara en la casa Bella me guió hasta la habitación, toda su actitud me parecía extraña. Estaba entre nerviosa, pero tranquila. Algo extraño estaba pasando por su mente.

-Siéntate- me dijo, indicando la cama.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito decirte algo, peor quiero que lo tomes con calma.

-Bella me estas asustando- me senté como dijo.

No respondió, solo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Estaba poniéndome nervioso a mí también, pero no quería presionarla.

-Edward se cuanto quieres que todo esto resulte bien- dijo colocándose delante de mi- pero yo no lo veo futuro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

-No quiero terminar contigo, te amo y lo sabes, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué Bella?

-No pienso quedarme con el bebe- dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

Yo no podía procesar la información. Ella había dicho que no quería quedarse con el bebe, pero si ya habíamos decidido lo contrario. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi Bella?

-Edward, reacciona, di algo.

-¿Cómo puedes querer dar en adopción el bebe?

-Edward es lo mejor, somos jóvenes, no podemos cuidar de nosotros, menos del bebe.

-Pero tu te querías quedar con el.

-Si, pero esto ultimo que paso me abrió los ojos. No quiero que en un futuro nuestro hijo sufra las consecuencias de nuestras acciones, de ahora.

-Bella esta no eres tu- me pare- tu no pensarías estas cosas. Bella dar al bebe en adopción es la peor idea.

-Edward, no me puedo hacer cargo de el, ni siquiera se si podré conmigo.

-Pero yo estaré contigo, ahí.

-Edward, podemos tener nuestros hijos en el futuro. Ahora podemos hacer a otra familia feliz…

-¿Qué?- la interrumpí- ¿A otra familia? Y ¿Nosotros? ¿No contamos?

-Si Edward, pero yo no puedo con el, si tú deseas quedarte con el, bien. Pero yo no estaré cerca.

-No…no puedes decir eso.

Me gire dispuesto a irme, no podía creer lo que Bella me estaba diciendo.

-Edward espera.

-No- dije cerrando con fuerza.

Baje las escaleras corriendo, y tuve suerte que mi hermana justo abriera la puerta. Pase por su lado, sin decir nada.

-Edward- me llamo, pero no me gire.

Me subí al auto y salí lo más rápido que pude.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. No me calzaba en la cabeza, que Bella quisiera dar en adopción al bebe. Pero lo ultimo, fue lo que mas me dolió.

Me dijo que me quedara con el bebe, pero no con ella. Moría si estaba lejos de Bella, ¿Cómo piensa separarse de mi?

Ahora que debía hacer. ¿Quedarme con el bebe? O ¿Estar con Bella?

Esta era lo peor que me podía pasar en la vida. Bella era mi mundo, el aire que respiro, si a ella le pasa algo muero. Pero al saber que iba a ser padre, otro sentimiento nació y también es muy fuerte.

Estacione mi auto cuando había llegado donde quería. El prado.

Me baje y comencé a caminar. Recordando todas las veces que habíamos ido con Bella a ese lugar.

Llegue hasta el prado y me senté en el centro. Apoye mi cabeza en mis manos, como si eso me ayudara a pensar.

No sabia que había pasado con Bella ¿Cuál fue su idea para tomar esa decisión? Pero que mas podía hacer, estaba decidida en lo que me dijo. Pero yo los quería a los dos.

Me recosté en el pasto, hacia frió ya que estábamos en pleno invierno. Seguro terminaría enfermo. Pero no me importaba, no quería estar en la casa, no mientras este molesto y no se que hacer.

Pasaran varias horas, en las que mi mente solo pensaba y pensaba en todo esto. No sabia que hacer, no sabia si apoyar a Bella, quedarme con el bebe o desaparecer, por que esa era una buena idea.

Mi celular vibraba y vibraba en mi bolsillo, pero tampoco iba a contestar. Podía ser Alice, Bella, Jasper o cualquiera, que quisiera saber donde estoy y no les diría.

En algún momento, el sol comenzó a desaparecer y seria mejor irme, ya que estaba nublado y volver al auto seria todo un desafió, aparte no tenia ganas de perderme.

Me pare y comencé a caminar en dirección al auto, por lo menos ya sabia que hacer. No sabía si era lo mejor, pero estoy seguro de que es lo más razonable, dado la situación de las cosas.

**Se Que Desean Matarme xD Pero Era La Idea Inicial De La Historia :D ¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Cual Creen Que Sea La Decision De Edward? Tampoco Les Puedo Decir Si Pasaran Cosas Buenas O Malas o Si Al Final Las Cosas Quedaran BIen POr Que Aun No Lo Decido, Para Las Que No Lo Sabian Escribo Segun Como Me Siento Asi Que Las Cosas Pueden Cambiar. Gracias A La Gente Que Me Dejan Review :D Chicas No Saben LO Mucho QUe Me Emociona Saber Que Les Gusta La Historia Hace QUe Esciba MAs :D Una Mala Noticia No Se Si Pueda Actualizar El Jueves Ya Que El Fin De Semana No Fue Para NAda Productivo u.u Hare Todo Lo Posible Para Adelantar En La Semana :D**

**Ahora Les Quiero Pedir Un FAvor Esta Sera Su Decision :D Quiero Saber Que PRefieren Que Sea El Bebe ¿Niña o Niño? Segun Quien Gane Sera Dejenlo En Un Review Necesito De Su Ayuda POr QUe No Me Puedo Decidir Y SI Puden COlocar El NOmbre QUe Les Gustaria Junto Al Sexo Estaria Bien No Quiero Llamar Reneesme Al Bebe SI Es NIña POr QUe Renne Se Porto MUy Mal En Este Fic Asi QUe DIganme QUe Sexo Quieren PAra El Bebe y Un NOmbre :D**

**POr ULtimo Dejenme UN Review :D Saben QUe Me Ponen Muy Feliz Y Dios! HOy SI QUe Fue LArgo EL COmentario xD**

**PD: Disculpen Lo Corto Del Capitulo YA QUe Tenia QUe Dejarlo Ahi El Siguiente Trae Mucho :D Ahora SI ME VOy LAs QUiero Y Gracias Por Todo Danii :D**


	9. Adopción

**9- Adopción.**

Al llegar a casa, a la única persona que vi fue a Esme. Quien estaba en el sillón esperándome.

-Hola hijo- me saludo.

-Hola mama- camine hacia la escalera.

-Edward espera.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-Quiero saber que te pasa a ti. Saliste muy rápido hoy según lo que Alice me dijo, y Bella no a querido salir de la habitación ¿Qué paso hijo?

-Mama ahora no quiero hablar- dije triste.

-Es ¿Algo malo?

-No lo se, llevo todo el día pensando, aun no se que hacer.

-Ya sabes siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que quieras. Ahora ve a descansar.

-Gracias mama, te quiero- dije antes de subir.

Fui hasta la habitación abrí la puerta despacio y encontré a Bella sobre la cama, aun con su ropa, ya dormida.

Debía estar muy incomoda en la posición que se encontraba. Me acerque a ella y con cuidado saque sus zapatillas. Le desabroche el pantalón para sacárselo, a lo que ella gimió, por ser molestada. Con cuidado la levante y la metí dentro de las sabanas. Le di un beso en la frente.

-Edward- murmuro- lo lamento.

Eso me dejo un poco desconcertado. ¿Por qué me estaba pidiendo disculpas? Si ella simplemente me había dicho lo que pensaba y sus deseos.

No quise darle mas vueltas al asunto y fui hasta el closet, tome una manta y me recosté en el sillón. El sueño llego muy rápido como quería.

-Edward- dijo una dulce voz que conocía.

Abrí los ojos, aunque la luz no me dejaba, trate de abrirlo y lo primero que vi, fue los ojitos de Bella, los cuales estaban muy tristes.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y ella apoyo su cara en ella.

-¿A que hora llegaste?- pregunto.

-No lo se, no mire la hora.

-Te espere, pero estaba cansada.

-Lo se, ni siquiera despertaste cuando te moví.

-Si me di cuenta.

Me dio un beso en la palma de la mano y se alejo.

-¿Aun estas molesto?- pregunto con sus ojitos aun mas triste.

-No Bella, no estoy molesto.

-Pero, ayer te fuiste y te llame, no…

-Bella no estoy molesto, solo necesitaba pensar, procesar todo lo que me dijiste.

Me senté en el sillón y Bella se sentó a mi lado. Entrelace nuestras manos. Mientras ella esperaba que le dijera algo.

-¿Qué decidiste?- pregunto cuando no decía nada.

-Que te apoyare, te amo demasiado para alejarme de ti, y si tu decides dar en adopción al bebe, te apoyare.

Me dolió decirlo, no lo puedo negar, pero siempre haría lo que a Bella le hiciera bien. Nunca la dejaría.

-Edward no quiero que sufras por esto.

-Bella, te dije que estaría contigo siempre y es lo que haré, en las buenas y en las malas siempre estaremos juntos.

-¡Oh Edward!- dijo Bella llorando.

-No llores amor.

La abrace, mientras ella se aferraba a mi pecho. No entendía mucho su llanto, ya que eso era lo que Bella quería y la estaba apoyando. No quise preguntarle, solo la abrace.

Ahora debía decirles a mis padres nuestra decisión. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían esta vez, ya que las cosas ahora eran muy distintas.

-Edward, ayer pensé mucho algunas cosas y creo que el viaje que Alice planea a Seattle nos puede ayudar.

-¿Ya te dijo del viaje?

-Si ayer, después de que saliste.

-¿Qué pensaste?

-Nos podríamos quedar ahí y buscar esos lugares donde se hacen los trámites para la adopción.

-Si puede ser, pero primero hablemos con mis padres.

-También tengo que hablar con Charlie- dijo Bella triste- no creo que le guste la idea.

-Lo se, pero es nuestra decisión ¿No?

-Si- suspiro Bella- me iré a bañar, después hablamos con tus padres.

-Bien.

Le di un tierno beso antes de que se parara y entrara en el baño.

Yo me volví a recostar en el sillón aunque estaba cansado, ya que el sillón no era el mejor lugar para dormir.

Espere hasta que Bella saliera del baño, para entrar yo. El agua ayudo a mi agarrotado cuerpo a relajarse. También despejo mi mente, y pude darme cuenta de que aun quedaba mucho tiempo para el nacimiento del bebe y que Bella podía cambiar de opinión. Eso de dar en adopción al bebe, era hasta el día del nacimiento, Bella podría cambiar de opinión.

Cuando salí bajamos a comer algo. Todos estaban en la cocina conversando animadamente, aunque pude notar en la mirada de Rosalie que ella estaba pensando algo muy seriamente.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo mi mama.

-Buenos días Esme.

-Buenos días mama.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer. Alice era la mas entusiasmada, solo hablaba del viaje.

Cuando todos terminamos, subimos a nuestros autos para ir al instituto. Bella miraba por la ventana y cada vez que me descubría observándola me sonreía, a lo cual yo respondía igual.

Podíamos haces estas cosas, pero estaba claro que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso por todas las cosas que no estaban pasando.

La mañana paso tranquila, las clases estaban siendo aburridas, y los profesores solo hablaban de nuestro futuro en la universidad, en no desaprovechar las oportunidades y un montón de cosas que no termine de escuchar.

Yo había pensado en mi futuro muchas veces. Antes de saber que seria padre mi futuro era junto a Bella, estudiando en la misma universidad que ella Medicina. Pero después de que me entere en que seria padre, había cambiado un poco esas cosas. Primero tenía pensado apoyarla, tener a nuestro hijo, esperar a que tenga una edad considerable para que no nos extrañe y comenzar a estudiar, formaríamos una familia con Bella.

Pero ahora, ya no sabía. Tenía miedo de que al entregar a nuestro hijo, Bella ya no me quisiera, que se hundiera en la tristeza, o en caso contrario, sea yo el que no pueda con eso, el que se aleje, el que sufra. Ahora tenia mas miedo que antes a todo lo que se nos venia.

Apoye la cabeza en la mesa, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, podía tener todo el miedo que quisiera, pero siempre debía ser fuerte, por Bella, por mi familia, por mi hijo, aunque ahora me dolía pensar en eso, ya que no seria mi hijo. Una silenciosa lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, pero la quite, la siguiente clase era con Bella y no la quería preocupar.

Tome aire y me enderece, pude ver la mirada de Jasper, que tenia clase conmigo, muy preocupada. Solo negué con mi cabeza para que no se preocupara.

Al salir Jasper se acerco a mi, no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-¿Pasa algo Edward?- pregunto cuando llegue a su lado.

-No nada.

-No te veías nada bien ahí dentro. Dime la verdad ¿Esta pasando algo entre tu y Bella?

-Si, pero aun no te puedo comentar nada.

-¿Se van a separar?

-No- dije alarmado- ¿De donde sacas eso?

-Anoche, los fui a ver, estaba preocupado y cuando entre en su habitación los dos estaban dormidos pero separados. Si no esta pasando nada ¿Por qué dormiste en el sillón?

Me detuve de nuestra caminata, no quería decirle, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien todo esto. Necesitaba desahogarme.

-Solo dilo Edward, sabes que no te criticare, solo te puedo aconsejar.

-Si te lo digo no le puedes decir a nadie.

-Claro, sabes que se guardar secreto.

-Ayer cuando llegamos del instituto con Bella, me dijo que quería dar en adopción al bebe- lo mire pero aun estaba sereno- yo me fui para pensar en todo, en lo que me dijo, en lo que pensaba y llegue a la conclusión de que la quiero a ella, y si quedarme con el bebe hace que me aleje no lo soportare. Por eso acepte lo que me dijo y la apoyo, ahora no se si es lo mejor.

-Edward tu la estas apoyando por que la amas, y no la quieres ver sufrir, pero tu conciencia quiere que veas que también debes ser tu feliz, por eso ahora no sabes si es lo mejor.

-No voy a dejar sola a Bella.

-Lo se, y te admiro por eso, pero piensa en ti también. Ella aceptara lo que digas.

-Se que aceptara Jasper, pero no me quiero separar de ella, la amo, es el aire que respiro, sin ella yo muero.

-Solo sigue lo que tu corazón te diga, pero escucha a tu mente alguna vez.

-Gracias Jasper, aun no lo comentes con nadie, con tiempo le diremos a todos.

-Ok.

Escuchamos el timbre que indicaba que las clases comenzaban, los dos con Jasper salimos corriendo antes de que sea mas tarde.

Cuando entre al salón el profesor me reprendió por llegar tarde, me disculpe y fui a sentarme con Bella.

-¿Por qué te demoraste? Te espere fue como siempre.

-Lo lamento me quede conversando con Jasper.

-Ah, bien.

Colocamos atención en la clase, aunque con la conversación con Jasper no me dejaba muy bien pensar. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que esto seria lo mejor, pero apoyaría a Bella.

Al terminar el día en el instituto Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper irían a ver una película. Nosotros no nos unimos ya que Bella se sentía cansada y quería dormir un poco.

Al llegar a la casa me sorprendió encontrar en auto de mi padre, el se supone llega hasta la tarde.

-¿Qué hace tu padre aquí?- pregunto Bella igual de extrañada que yo.

-No lo se.

No bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta la casa. Al entrar no escuchamos nada, pero una risa interrumpió el silencio. Venia de la cocina.

Caminamos hasta la cocina y ¿Qué nos encontramos? A mi padre besando el cuello de mi madre, y sus manos no estaban demasiado quietas que digamos.

Bella se sonrojo y yo mire hacia otro lado, tosí para llamar su atención.

-¡Oh chicos!- dijo mi madre- no los sentí llegar.

-Si me di cuenta- la mire, ella se arreglaba su falda.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- pregunto mi padre.

-Siempre llegamos a esta hora papa.

-Ah, bueno que bien que ya llegaron- sonrió.

-Prepare algo para que coman antes de la cena- dijo mi madre.

-Ok- me iba a girar pero Bella me detuvo.

-Carlisle, Esme necesito hablar con ustedes, bueno los dos- me indico.

No entendía a que se refería Bella con hablar.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- pregunto mi padre.

-Es que Edward y yo estuvimos conversando y…

-¿Les dirás ahora?- pregunte.

Ella asintió y volvió a mirar a mis padres, quienes estaban intrigados.

-Decidimos, o mejor dicho yo le propuse a Edward, dar en adopción al bebe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto mi madre.

-Creo que estamos muy jóvenes, yo no sabría que hacer con el bebe, aun no me puedo ni cuidar sola y cuidar una vida mas es complicado. Le dije a Edward y el me apoya- mis padres me miraron y asentí- no quiero que se molesten, pero mas adelante cuando Edward y yo estemos mas maduros y tengamos una vida ya formada podremos tener hijos.

Por lo menos aun pensaba seguir conmigo. Aun después de dar a nuestro hijo, ella quería estar conmigo.

-Pero chicos, nosotros los ayudaremos, podrán cumplir sus sueños, yo le cuidare al bebe si quieren estudiar, pero darlo en adopción no es la mejor solución- dijo mi madre.

-Esme tranquila- hablo papa- si ellos tomaron esa decisión los debemos apoyar, ellos serán los padre ahora y ellos deben saber que es lo mejor para su hijo.

-Bien- dijo mi madre- preparare algo- y se giro, sabia que esto le dolía tanto como a mi.

-Bueno chicos, ya saben los apoyamos, ustedes sabrán que es lo mejor.

-Gracias Carlisle- dijo Bella- Esme lo lamento.

Mi madre la mira, negó y le sonrió.

-Gracia papas- dije antes de girar.

Íbamos a subir la escalera con Bella, cuando mi padre me llamo.

-Edward podemos hablar, hace días que tenia algo que preguntarte.

-Claro.

-Iré a recostarme- dijo Bella.

-Ya subo- le di un beso y Bella comenzó a subir.

Yo seguí a mi padre hasta su despacho, el entro y se sentó en el sillón, yo me senté a su lado.

-Hijo ¿Están seguros de esto?

-Bella fue la de la idea, yo solo la estoy apoyando y pensando también me doy cuenta de lo que dice.

-Pero no estas convencido de darlo en adopción.

-No completamente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te quedas tu con el bebe?

-Por que eso significa alejarme de Bella, y yo no puedo vivir sin ella. La amo, es lo más importante para mí- dije con mi cara entre mis manos.

-Se como te siente hijo, y te apoyare, pero sabes que todo puede cambiar hasta que el bebe nazca, todo podrá cambiar.

-Gracias papa.

-Debes estar tranquilo, yo te apoyare. ¿Cuándo le contaras a tus hermanos?

-Aun no hablamos eso con Bella.

-Bien.

-Ah papa, Bella y yo nos quedaremos en Seattle este fin de semana, para el día lunes buscar el lugar donde se hace esto de la adopción y saber todo lo que necesitemos antes de decidir.

-Ok, no se preocupen yo hablare al instituto.

-Ok gracias.

Me levante y fui a la habitación donde Bella. Estaba recostada sobre la cama, con sus ojos cerrados, pero acariciaba su vientre. Cuando me sintió abrió los ojos y me miro.

-Tu crees que el se enoje cuando sepa que lo dimos en adopción.

-No lo se, ya sabes que cada persona reacciona distinto. Si saca tu carácter no se enojara, pero si saca el mío, es lo mas seguro- me recosté a su lado.

-No quiero que nos odie- dijo triste.

-No lo hará- prometí- pero debemos encontrar alguna forma para que sepa por que lo hicimos.

Así pasaron los días. Bella paso un día antes de ir a Seattle a hablar con su padre. Este se molesto un poco, pero como siempre la apoyo y le dijo que estaría con ella.

Ahora íbamos camino a Seattle. Alice tenía muchas ideas, decía que teníamos que aprovechar este fin de semana. Pero nosotros el día lunes iríamos a una fundación de adopción, Carlisle nos dio la dirección.

Llegamos al hotel y los demás nos esperaban en el recibidor.

-Bien chicos, tenemos todo el fin de semana para disfrutar- dijo Alice- iré por las llaves y saldremos a comer.

Alice fue por las llaves, mientras abrazaba a Bella. Ella aun no se podía relajar para trataría de que disfrutara este fin de semana.

Después de dejar todo ordenado, fuimos a comer. Era un lindo restaurante donde pedimos de lo más rico. Bella comenzó a estar más cómoda y eso era lo mejor. Paseamos por un parque en la tarde y luego volvimos al hotel, por que los chicos saldrían en la noche. Nosotros nos quedaríamos por el bien de Bella.

Esa noche nos amamos con adoración, como si no hubiera un mañana. Delicadamente recorrí el cuerpo de Bella como ella, el mío. Nos amamos toda la noche.

El domingo le informamos que nos quedaríamos, pero no el motivo. Emmett aprovecho para molestar diciendo que queríamos tiempo a solas. No lo tome en cuenta.

Fuimos a comer, acompañamos a Alice de compras y volvimos al hotel por las maletas de los demás. Nos despedimos de todos y ellos regresaron a Forks.

Esa noche dormimos entrelazados. Yo por miedo, no sabía que esperar de mañana y Bella, bueno no sabia, no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero estaba seguro que tenia miedo.

Fuimos a tomar desayuno a un café, Bella estaba antojada por comer pastel de chocolate y termino comiéndose tres de los mas grande, yo solamente pude comer un pedazo, mi estomago estaba hecho un nudo.

Luego caminamos hasta donde debíamos ir, los dos estábamos nerviosos, pero nos apoyábamos, eso me hacia sentí fuerte.

Entramos en el edificio para encontrar a una señora detrás de un escritorio, la cual nos sonrió.

-Hola, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola, venimos por que queríamos saber los tramites de adopción.

-¿Quieren adoptar?- pregunto.

-No, queremos dar a nuestro hijo en adopción- dije.

**Lo Se Me Quieren Matar u.u Pero Esta Era Mi Idea Desde El Principio. Se QUe Tiene Dudas De Como Quedra Esta Historia Solo Les Puedo Decir Que No Soy De Escribir HIstorias Con Finales Tristes o Que Las PArejas Queden Separadas Eso Nunca Si Me Gusta El Drama Pero Siempre Termina En Felicidad. YA Voy Adelantada En Lo QUe Tengo Escrito Por Lo Que El Lunes Sin Falta SUbire :D Gracias A La Gente Que ME Ayudo A Decidir Sobre El Sexo Del Bebe YA Esta Listo Ese Capitulo y Les Digo Algo Cuando Lo Volvi A Leer Llore Asi Que Creo QUe Quedo BIen :D Gracias a La Gente Que ME Dejo Review Unos Estubieron LIndos Otros Me Ayudaron A Decidir Algunas Cosas y Otra Bueno Los Otro Son COmentariso y SIempre Los TOmo Encuenta :D Bueno Eso Espero Les Guste y Sigan Leyendo La HIstoria Pasara Muy Rapido Y Al Parecer No Seran Mas De 16 o 17 Capitulos :D Eso Lo Vere En El Camino GRacias A Todas.**

**PD: Dejenme ALgunos Review En El Capitulo Anterior Recibi 12 y Espero En Este recibir Mas PAra SUbir COmo Se Debe El Lunes :D Saludos Danii :D**


	10. Decisiones

**Capitulo Dedicado A Joha Quintero :D Una Gran Fan y Vale Santana Que Tambien Siempre Me Deja Sus Palabras Muchas Gracias Chicas Las Quiero :D**

**10- Decisiones.**

_-Hola, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?_

_-Hola, venimos por que queríamos saber los tramites de adopción._

_-¿Quieren adoptar?- pregunto._

_-No, queremos dar a nuestro hijo en adopción- dije. _

-Vaya- se sorprendió- bueno llamare a la asistente social para que los atienda y les explique todo.

-Gracias- dije para sentarnos

Bella se apoyo en mi hombro y yo pase mi brazo por sobre los suyos para abrazarla. La señora que nos atendió nos vio y negó con la cabeza, eso me pareció extraño.

Esperamos por diez minutos cuando salio la misma señora y nos hizo pasar.

-Hola mi nombre es Carmen y los atenderé- dijo otra señora que estaba sentada en una mesa.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi novia Isabella Swan.

-Un gusto Edward, Isabella- nos dio la mano.

-Bella, prefiero Bella.

-Ok. Tomen asiento.

No sentamos en frente de ella.

-Bien, entonces ¿En que los puedo ayudar?- sonrió.

-Queremos saber que debemos hacer para dar a nuestro bebe en adopción- dije.

-Lo primero ¿Por qué lo quieren dar en adopción?

-Por que somos muy jóvenes, no sabemos cuidarnos nosotros y cuidar una vida seria complicado.

-Entiendo, los dos tiene mas de dieciocho ¿Verdad?- asentimos- bien ¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Cómo debemos hacer todo eso?

-Bueno tenemos dos formas, una se llama adopción abierta y la otra adopción cerrada. La adopción abierta es cuando los padres que adopten al bebe, les enviran información de el, en un futuro lo pueden ver, el sabara de su existencia y esas cosas. La adopción cerrada, es que ustedes entregan al bebe y nunca mas saben de el.

-Pero en la adopción abierta el de verdad sabrá de nosotros- pregunto Bella.

-Si, ustedes sabrán de el y el de ustedes.

-Eso es algo bueno- me miro Bella.

-¿Cuándo debemos entregar el bebe?

-Después de que nazca, antes de que salga del hospital es lo mas común, así no se apegan tanto a el.

-Y si ¿Cambiamos de opinión?

-Los padres adoptivos saben que eso puede pasar y están preparados, si ustedes deciden quedarse con el cinco segundos antes de la entrega pueden.

-Entiendo- eso podría ser bueno, si Bella lo ve pueden cambiar de opinión.

-¿Alguna otra duda?

-No- dijo Bella.

-Bien cuando decidan que adopción desean tener pueden venir, llenamos la forma y se llevaran los folios con los nombres de los padres adoptivos que ahí para que elijan uno y hagamos una primera entrevista.

-Gracias- dije.

-Ya saben pueden cambiar de opinión cuando deseen, esto no es obligatorio.

-Ok.

Nos despedimos de la señora y salimos. Tome a Bella de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

Entramos a un parque y lo recorrimos hasta que Bella decidió sentarse.

-¿Qué piensas Edward?- me pregunto.

-Ahora nada.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunta equivocada Bella.

-No lo se, pero estoy contigo.

-Gracias- agacho su cabeza- estaba pensando que lo mejor seria la adopción abierta, así sabríamos de el y el nos conocería.

-Si creo que es la mejor idea.

-Mañana iremos por los folios, yo creo que esto es lo mejor.

No dije nada, no quería reclamarle a ella, pero prefería que fuera feliz.

-Te quiero- me dijo- te amo y se que no te gusta esto, pero estas conmigo. Me gustaría mucho creer que tenerlo con nosotros seria lo mejor pero no lo veo- corrió una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Bella tranquila, ya me dijiste que en un futuro formaríamos una familia, así que debes estar tranquila.

-Gracias.

-Vamos Bella, esta haciendo frió y no te quiero enferma.

Pasamos a comer antes de volver al hotel. Después Bella durmió toda la tarde y yo pase pensando sentado frente una ventana.

Sentí los brazos de Bella rodeando mi cuello, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Llevas toda la tarde aquí- afirmo.

-Si.

-Tengo hambre- se rió.

-¿Cuándo no? Bella estas comiendo mucho, ya sabes lo que dijo el medico.

-Si, pero este pequeño me da mucha hambre.

-Llamare a servicio a la habitación, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-No nada.

Se sentó donde yo me senté, mientras llame a servicio a la habitación. No se demoraron en llegar y con Bella nos comimos todo.

Al otro día Bella no tenía ganas de levantarse, me dijo que prefería quedarse en la cama, por lo que me toco ir solo a buscar los folios. Tampoco me molestaba, así tenia tiempo para pensar y poder poner la cara que quisiera sin que Bella me viera y se preocupara.

La señora que nos recibió el día de ayer, me paso los folios. Ya que según ella había adivinado la adopción que preferíamos.

Dijo que eran cinco familias, todas vivían en Seattle y eso nos ayudaría.

Llene nuestros datos, nombre, donde vivíamos, tiempo de embarazo, fecha cuando nazca.

Cuando termine me entrego todo y volví al hotel.

Bella aun estaba dormida, no hice ruido me senté en un sillón y comencé a leer.

Todas eran familias jóvenes, todos eran casi por lo mismo que no podían tener hijos, que uno de los dos no era fértil. Después venían fotos de donde vivían, que les gustaba, su religión, si tenían mascota, nombre de sus padres, cuantos eran en su familia.

Después de un rato ya no pude leer, ninguno me gustaba y sabia que no era por que ellos no pudieran con el bebe, era por que no lo quería dar. Escondí mi cara entre mis manos tratando de no llorar, no quería que Bella me viera.

Cuando me relaje, fui al baño moje mi cara.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Bella.

-Estoy en el baño.

Entro restregando sus ojos.

-¿Llegaste hace mucho?

-Si, estaba leyendo los folios.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Cosas como donde viven, con quien, por que no pueden tener hijos y un montón de cosas, ahí que leerlos atentamente para escoger el mejor.

-¿Cuándo los tenemos que devolver?

-Me dieron dos semanas para leer, como vieron que somos de Forks, por los viajes y eso.

-Edward no quiero que estés molesto- me toco la cara.

-No lo estoy.

-Pero te cuesta todo esto, debes quedarte con el bebe.

-Bella entiende, no puedo estar lejos de ti- le tome la cara con mis manos- tu eres todo para mi, si te alejas me muero, y no quiero que te vayas por que prefiero al bebe, el puede tener una vida feliz con una familia que lo va a querer y nosotros esperaremos para tener nuestra familia.

-No quiero que sufras.

-Solo sufriré si te alejas de mí, Bella nunca me dejes.

-No te dejare estaremos siempre juntos.

Juntamos nuestros labios, en un beso cargado de pasión. Solo quería perderme en su cuerpo, olvidar esto.

Con cuidado de no lastimar a Bella, la recargue contra la pared. Ella se estremeció por el frió de la baldosa. Sus manos fueron a mi cabello, mientras que las mías recorrían su espalda.

Cuando el aire nos falto, me separe de Bella para recorrer su cuello con mis labios. Deje húmedos besos por toda la extensión de su cuello, mientras ella soltaba leves gemidos.

Mis manos fueron a su trasero, la levante para que enrollara sus piernas en mi cadera, la volví a besar y comencé a caminar con ella hacia la cama.

La deje caer en la cama, su respiración era entrecortada, tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y rojos. Me coloque sobre ella sin aplastarla, y la bese.

Sus manos fueron a mi polera, la cual tironeo hasta que la saco. Comenzó a dejar beso por mi pecho.

Yo saque su ropa dejándola solo con su tanga, y ella a mí en mi bóxer. Nuestros besos eran cada vez más íntimos. Recorría su cuerpo con adoración tal cual como ella lo hacia con el mío.

Cuando los dos nos quedamos desnudos, me posiciones con cuidado entre sus piernas, y con un suave movimiento la penetre, haciendo que los dos gimiéramos el nombre del otro.

Mis movimientos eran lentos, pero Bella no quería así, por lo que me giro y quedo sobre mi. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, y recorría mi cuerpo con sus labios y manos.

Estaba sintiendo como mi orgasmo cada vez estaba mas cerca, y por el rostro de Bella ella estaba igual.

Bella se movió un poco más y los dos encontramos la liberación. Bella cayó sobre mi cuerpo con su respiración agitada, igual que la mía. La abrace y acaricie su espalda.

Deje a Bella sobre la cama, me recosté a su lado y la abrace. Ella envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos. Dejando dulces besos en mí pecho.

-Te amo- dijo.

-También te amo.

Después de estar un rato más en la cama, llame para que traigan algo de comida. Pasamos el resto del día acostados, mirando películas.

Al día siguiente volvimos al Forks, Bella en todo el camino converso conmigo, me contaba cosas. Me decía lo que planeaba hacer en un futuro, su ideas de cómo viviríamos. Tenía una conversación en la cual también me sumergí, imaginando todo lo que ella me decía.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos en la casa. Claro que las únicas que no estaban a la vista eran Alice y Rose.

-Subiré las maletas- le dije a Bella.

-Yo iré donde las chicas.

-Ok- le di un beso y ella subió.

-Hey Edward- me llamo Emmett- el sábado iremos a jugar beisball con Jasper, ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro- sonreí- me haría bien algo de ejercicio.

Subí a dejar la maleta. Saque los folios y los deje sobre el escritorio le diría a Bella, que lo antes posibles termináramos con esto, seria lo mejor.

Volví a bajar, para jugar consola con los chicos, cuando Bella venia subiendo las escaleras y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dije mientras la abrazaba.

Ella me respondió el abrazo, pero no dijo nada, solo lloraba mas fuerte. Entre con ella en la habitación y me senté en la cama con ella entre mis brazos.

-Bella por favor, dime que pasa.

-Edward- tomo aire- Rose no puede tener hijos.

-¿Qué?

Tomo aire y trato de tranquilizarse. Le frote la espalda y ella me miro.

-Estaba por entrara en la habitación de Alice, cuando escuche que Rose no podía tener hijos. Había ido al medico por que pensaba que podía estar embarazada, pero el medico le dijo que eso podía ser complicado ya que ella no podía quedar embarazada. Le dijo a Alice que ella sueña con una familia llena de hijos al lado de Emmett y que se siente mal a no poder darle ningún hijo- volvió a llorar.

No lo podía creer, Rose no podría tener hijo, y ella siempre hablaba de la gran familia que tendría y de todos los hijos que soñaba tener.

Abrace a Bella mientras esta seguía llorando.

-Tranquila- susurre.

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? ¿Cuándo yo estoy dando a mi hijo en adopción?

-Pero esa es nuestra decisión.

-¿Cómo le diremos a Rose? Que el sueño que ella desea cumplir, nosotros lo estamos dando. Me odiara.

-Nos odiara a los dos.

-Edward no quiero que ella sufra, por la decisión de nosotros.

-Tendremos que guardar el secreto más tiempo.

Bella se calmo después de media hora, habían venido a tocarnos la puerta varias veces, pero siempre dije que no era un buen momento. Todo se estaba complicando, cada decisión que tomábamos era peor que la anterior.

Ahora no sabia que hacer.

Baje por comida para Bella, mama me pregunto por ella pero le dije que estaba cansada.

Bella solo comió un poco y decidió darse un baño y dormir. Cuando se quedo dormida baje. En ese momento se estaban yendo Jasper y Rose.

-Nos vemos Edward- se despidió Rose- dile a Bella que me debe muchas conversaciones.

-Claro- trate de sonreír.

-Adiós Edward, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Jasper.

-Claro.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo, están haciendo las cosas correctamente- me dijo más bajo.

-Ahora ya no se tanto- dije igual de bajo.

Emmett después de decirme que no hacia bajado a jugar, por ser un miedoso subió a la habitación.

Yo me fui a mi piano, para tratar de relajar mi cuerpo y la mente. Hace mucho que no tocaba.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, había tocado la canción de mi madre, la canción de Bella y ahora estaba en la creación de una nueva melodía. Pero las notas pasaban de suaves a muy fuerte y estaba seguro de que era por mis emociones. Aunque cuando la ultima nota quedo en el aire, me había gustado como quedo la melodía.

-Cada día tocas mejor hermanito- dijo Alice desde la puerta.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Todo Alice, tengo todo.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas? Sabes que te puedo ayudar.

-Lo se, pero también se que esto te molestara.

-Edward han pasado muchas cosas y no estoy molesta. Solo dime.

-Alice, esto no es solo mío, si tengo problemas en mi mente, pero todos incluyen a Bella y por ahora no te puedo contar.

-Entiendo, pero puedes confiar en mi cuando quieras.

-Gracias hermanita.

-Sabes que estoy para ti, ahora me voy a dormir mañana tenemos clases y tu igual.

-Si.

-Te quiero- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Yo subí después de tocar una vez más la melodía. Me dio un baño y me metí en la cama junto a Bella. Ella me abrazo y se apoyo en mi pecho, también la abrace y respire su olor para tratar de relajarme, algo que funciono.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, Alice siempre preguntaba que me pasaba, pero le respondí lo mismo, que muchas cosas pero aun no le podía contar.

El único que si sabía todo era Jasper, me escuchaba y me aconsejaba, aunque algunas veces eran las mismas cosas que pensaba.

Hoy era sábado, Bella y Rose habían salido, Alice estaba en su habitación según ella, preparando algo importante. No quería ser molestada.

Yo aproveche para leer, y terminar algunos trabajos del instituto. Estaba en el baño, buscando mi cepillo de diente cuando Alice entro.

-¿Hermanito?

-En el baño- respondí.

-Quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué?

-Si me puedes acompañar a…

-¿Alice?- la llame cuando no dijo nada- ¿Alice?

Salí del baño y encontré a Alice con los folios de los padres adoptivos. Los miraba como si no creyera lo que leía.

-¿Qué significa esto?- musito.

-Alice no…

-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? ¿Están locos?- me grito.

-No Alice, no es como tú crees…

-¿Sabes lo que tiene Rose? ¿Sabes que ella sueña con un hijo y ustedes lo regalan?

-Alice déjame explicarte.

-No Edward, ustedes están arruinando la vida de ese bebe, de nuestra familia, de la gente que quiere. Cuando Rose se entere morirá. ¡Ella no puede tener hijos!- me grito.

-¿Qué? ¿Rose no puede tener hijos?- pregunto un sorprendido Emmett.

**De Verdad Ahora Que Lo Vuelvo A Leer Estoy Segura De Que POr Cada Capitulo Me Mataran xD Pero Que Quieren Que Les Diga Es El Primer Fic Que Escribo y Me Gusta Como Esta Quedando Se Que Es Mucho Drama Eh PErdido Algunas Fans Por Eso Pero Que Le Voy a Hacer u.u Solo Les PUedo Decir Que El Final Sera Feliz A Mi Estilo Pero Sera Feliz :D Lo Que Paso De Rosalie Hoy Es Para Hacer Sufrir Un Poco A Bella y Que Piense Algunas Cosas (Soy Mala xD) Bueno Quiero Agradecer A La Gente Que Me Deja Review Ahi Muchas Chicas Que Me Hacen SOnreir POr Eso :D Siempre Tomo En Cuenta Los Comentarios De Todas. Gracias Por Leer :D BUeno Espero QUe Les Guste y Creo Que Eso Lo Repeti xD Ya Estoy Loca :D**

**PD: Dejen Algun Review Con Un Me Gusta Seria Bueno Ya Que Estan Bajando No Quiero Ser Chantajista Ni NAda De Eso Pero Si No Me Va Bien Con Este Capitulo En Los Review No Subire El Jueves y Deberan Esperar Al Lunes u.u No Quiero Ser Mala Pero Bajaron Conciderablemente Solo Eso Por Hoy **

**Las Quiero Mucho Gracias Por Leer Danii :D**


	11. Todo Tiene Consecuencia

**11- Todo tiene consecuencias.**

_-Alice déjame explicarte._

_-No Edward, ustedes están arruinando la vida de ese bebe, de nuestra familia, de la gente que los quiere. Cuando Rose se entere morirá. ¡Ella no puede tener hijos!- me grito._

_-¿Qué? ¿Rose no puede tener hijos?- pregunto un sorprendido Emmett._

Los dos con Alice lo miramos, estaba apoyado en la puerta de mi habitación. Su cara de de desconcierto.

-Alice ¿Qué quisiste decir?

-Emmett nada- dijo Alice nerviosa.

-No mientas, dijiste que Rose no puede tener hijo ¿Cómo es eso?

-Emmett yo…

-Habla Alice- dijo enojado.

-Es que yo no puedo decirte esto, debe hacerlo Rose.

-Entonces es verdad- me miro- tu ¿Sabes algo?- me pregunto.

-Mas o menos- respondí sinceramente

Alice me miro extrañada, me encogí de hombros.

-Esto no puede ser- dijo Emmett. Golpeo la puerta y salio.

-¿Ves lo que provocan?- pregunto Alice- todo esto es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Tú lo gritaste.

-Sabes Edward, eres un idiota- dijo antes de salir.

Me dejo ahí solo, con la culpa, ya que tenia razón, si ella no hubiera visto los folios, no habría gritado lo de Rose y Emmett no se hubiera enterado. Siempre seria nuestra culpa.

- ¿Cuándo me pensabas decir?- se escucho el grito de Emmett.

Rose habia llegado y lo mejor seria que estuviera abajo, con Bella antes de tener una discusión mas grande.

Baje las escaleras, y me encontré con Rose y Bella en la entrada, mas una bolsas. Emmett estaba detrás de sillón grande y Alice, a un lado de la escalera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rose.

-No puedes tener hijos y no me habías dicho.

-¿Co…

-Lo lamento- dijo Alice- yo no quería.

-¿Por qué le contaste?- grito Rose.

-Entonces es verdad- volvió a decir Emmett- ¿Por qué no me contaste?- le pregunto a Rose.

-Yo no quería preocuparte- dijo llorando- no quería que te alejaras de mi, tu sueño es tener muchos hijos- las lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

Bella se acerco a Rose y la abrazo, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Tú no te acerques a ella, Bella. Esto es por tu culpa.

-Alice ella no tiene nada que ver- dijo Rose.

-Claro que si, a mi se me escapo tu secreto por ellos- nos indico- piensan…

-Alice cállate- le dije.

-No hermanito, ellos deben saber.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Emmett.

-Piensan dar en adopción al bebe.

-¿Qué?- gritaron Rose y Emmett.

-Tu no puedes- dijo Rose a Bella.

-Lo lamento- dijo Bella- pero es nuestra decisión.

-No lo puedo creer, esto es mucho para mí- dijo Emmett y paso por nuestro lado hacia las escaleras.

-Emmett esperame, debemos hablar- dijo Rose detrás de el.

-Eres mala Alice, sabes que esto le puede hacer mal a Bella- dije caminando en dirección a mi novia.

-Sabes Edward, me canse de que ustedes piensen solo en que les hace menos daño, sus decisiones nos afectan. Ahora Rose estará peor con todo esto.

-Alice yo nunca pensé que a Rose le pasaría algo así, pero ya estaba hecho cuando nos enteramos.

-Sabes no me importa- dijo Alice y subió a su habitación.

Bella me abrazo, mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Todo esto se había salido de control. Las cosas no deberían de haber pasado así.

Lleve a Bella a comer algo al pueblo, no quería que pasara todo el día en la casa, y las malas vibras la afectaran. Yo también necesitaba despejarme, no había sabido llevar la situación y al final terminamos los dos muy mal.

-Edward ellos estarán molestos con nosotros por mucho tiempo.

-No lo creo Bella, sabes como es Emmett, su enojo no durara.

-Pero Rose, Alice o Jasper.

-Bueno Rose no se, Alice es un tema aparte, y Jasper, el ya sabe todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que todo?

-Bueno la parte de la adopción, necesitaba conversar con alguien y Jasper siempre me ayuda.

-Entiendo. ¿Crees que Alice se enoje con el por guardar el secreto?

-Ya te dije Alice es un tema aparte.

-Desde que supimos que estaba embarazada, todo se ha complicado.

-¿Estas embarazada?- pregunto Jessica Stanley, la cual había entrado en el café, donde estábamos con Bella- por eso no haces deportes, o vomitaste un tiempo, no lo puedo creer- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Bella.

-Yo solo lo escuche, no es que este pendiente de ustedes.

-Claro- dijo Bella.

-Me voy chicos, nos vemos- se despidió, y salio con una sonrisa, esto era un problema mas.

-El lunes todos en el instituto sabrán lo de mi embarazo- dijo Bella escondiendo su cara entre las manos.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo, estamos juntos y no dejare que nadie te diga nada- levante su barbilla.

-No se que haría sin ti- trato de sonreír.

Llegar al instituto el lunes, fue extraño. Todos nos miraban o miraban a Bella, como tratando de ver su barriga. Bella estaba nerviosa, pero dijo que ya no le importaba lo que dijeran, ya que no estaba sola.

Emmett había hablado con nosotros, igual que Rose y le pudimos explicar nuestro punto de vista. Al final lo entendieron y nos apoyarían. Eso dejo a Bella mas tranquila.

La única que no aceptaba esto, era Alice. Nos miraba muy feo, no nos dirigía la palabra, simplemente nos ignoraba. A Jasper también lo tenía excluido por no haberle contado nuestra idea.

La semana paso lenta. Teníamos que elegir a uno de los padres adoptivos, y no era algo fácil, siempre había algo que no nos gustaba. Entre una familia y otra no nos gustaba.

-No puedo con esto- dijo Bella- es complicado.

-Bella debemos elegir uno.

-Lo se, pero ellos no me convencen, no se por que.

-A mi tampoco me convencen, no se el motivo, pero debemos escoger.

Bella volvió a tomar un folio y continúo leyendo.

Al final escogimos a la pareja mas joven. Tenían su propia casa, buenos trabajos, sus padres aun estaban vivos, lo que podría ayudarlos, eran según nuestro parecer los que calificaban.

Cuando decidimos, volvimos a viajar a Seattle, teníamos que contarle a la asistente social lo que habíamos decidido y si teníamos alguna otra duda.

Ella nos atendió con su sonrisa de siempre, le dijimos cual fue la familia escogida y por que. Dijo que éramos maduros para tomar la decisión.

Después de conversar con ella, nos informo que llamaría a la familia y cuando se pudiera hacer una cita para conocernos todos, nos llamaría.

Nos quedamos un día en Seattle, ya que cuando llegáramos estaríamos preocupados por los exámenes. Estos eran los últimos que daría Bella antes de congelar sus estudios para salirse del instituto.

Teníamos hora al medico en una semana, y podríamos saber el sexo del bebe. Cosa que nos tenia ansioso a ambos.

Al volver al instituto, los exámenes, no me costaron tanto como pensé, y Bella estaba igual. Aunque nuestra mente estaba en otras cosas, sabíamos que los estudios eran algo importante.

Estaba tocando el piano, esa melodía que llevaba días practicando. Cuando escuche risas desde el living, me levante para ir a ver de qué se estaban riendo.

En el sillón estaban Rose y Bella, mientras Emmett estaba de pie, manchado por algo rojo.

-¿Emmett que te paso?- pregunte.

-Trato de cocinar- dijo Rose aun riendo.

-¿Tu trataste de cocinar?- dije riendo.

-Si, pero la salsa se calentó mucho y me salto todo- dijo mirando su ropa.

Eso provoco mas risas a nosotros, me dolía el estomago.

-No puedo creer que se estén riendo- dijo Alice desde la escalera- no deberían estarse riendo con ellos- nos indico.

-Alice no queremos problemas- dijo Emmett serio.

-¿Cómo los pueden apoyar?- dijo enojada.

-Alice, cada uno piensa como quiere, ellos nos explicaron sus razones, solo debemos apoyarlos- dijo Rose.

-Siempre soy la mala- dijo Alice antes de subir.

Escuchar a Alice, arruino el buen momento, como lo venia haciendo desde hace días. Era la única que no aceptaba lo del bebe, y eso la tenia alejada de Jasper. Era un cabeza dura.

Después del examen de álgebra, no pudimos retirar para la hora al medico de Bella. Estábamos ansiosos por saber el sexo del bebe, aun no sabia que quería, pero lo que fuera estaría bien, mientras este sano no habría ningún problema.

-Hola chicos- saludo el medico- ¿Cómo están hoy?

-Bien- respondimos con Bella.

-Bueno te revisare y pasaremos a la ecografía.

Bella fue detrás del biombo, se demoraron un poco más de lo normal, pero después salieron como siempre.

-Bella esta bien- dijo el doctor- ahora, vamos a ver a su bebe, hoy podríamos saber el sexo.

Los dos seguimos al doctor hacia la habitación. Bella se subió a la camilla y levanto su polera. Su barriga ya se notaba y se veía demasiado tierna.

El doctor comenzó a pasar el "micrófono"- ya ese era el apodo de esa cosa- de un lado a otro, sacando imágenes, revisando y todo eso.

-Tengo malas noticias- dijo el doctor.

-¿Tiene algo el bebe?- pregunto Bella.

-No, el esta bien, todo esta dentro de lo normal es muy sano, lo malo es que no podré decirles el sexo del bebe hoy.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-Por que el bebe no se deja ver, es algo que pasa, por su posición de hoy no se puede.

-Que mal- dijo Bella.

-Puede ser que en el siguiente se pueda ver.

-Eso esperamos- musite.

-Bueno Bella límpiate y te entregare tus imágenes y una receta para las vitaminas mas una dieta, por que estas comiendo mucho.

Limpie la barriga de Bella, la ayude a bajar y volvimos a la consulta del doctor. Cuando nos entrego todo, salimos. Bella espero en los sillones, mientras pedía la siguiente hora. Me gustaba tener sus consultas al día.

Los días pasaron, Bella estuvo muy antojadiza de cosas dulces, pero por la dieta del doctor, fueron muy pocas cosas la que podía comer.

En las noches conversábamos sobre cosas que pensábamos, exámenes que se nos acercaban, pero muy pocas veces conversábamos de el bebe, ya que por mi parte era doloroso y por parte de Bella, aun no lo tenia tan claro.

Un día estaba sentado en mi cama, Bella estaba en el baño, cuando salio mirando su pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-No me cruza- dijo Bella mirándolo.

-¿Qué?

-El pantalón, no me cruza- me miro.

Ahí mire hacia su pantalón y me di cuenta de la barriga de Bella. Como este ultimo tiempo siempre llevaba polerones anchos o mis polerones, no me había dado cuenta. Se veía completamente adorable con su pancita.

-Te ves hermosa- dije.

-No lo creo, me veo gorda.

-Para nada, te ves bella- le sonreí- y creo que debemos ir de compras.

-No quiero- protesto.

-Es por tu bien, no pueden andar llevando ropas que te queden apretadas y menos que te queden anchas. Te ves linda así.

-Bien vamos de compras.

Fue por otro pantalón y se metió al baño. Salio después de unos minutos y me encantaba como se veía.

Fui donde ella, la atraje a mi cuerpo y la bese.

-Te ves hermosa- se sonrojo- ahora vamos.

Íbamos bajando cuando Emmett nos detuvo.

-¿Dónde van?- pregunto.

-De compras- respondí.

-¿Irán a PorAngeles?

-Si.

-Los acompaño, me tengo que juntar con Rose.

-Bueno vamos.

Emmett se fue con nosotros en el auto, diciendo que Rose llevaría el suyo. El camino fue agradable, Emmett nos contaba una historia y Bella era la que mas conversaba con el.

Al llegar Rose ya nos esperaba, nos acompaño a la tienda de mujeres embarazadas y ayudo a Bella. Después de dos horas- que se me hicieron eternas- salimos de la tienda con varias bolsas.

Fuimos a comer, por una invitación de Emmett, estábamos de lo mas bien comiendo cuando Bella tuvo que ir al baño.

-Yo la acompaño- dijo Rose.

Las dos se pararon y me quede con Emmett.

-Edward, necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-Si, la amo y quiero estar con ella por siempre, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

-Claro dime.

-Rose no me dejara sola, y necesito que vayas por el anillo, que me ayudes con la cena, tu sabes cocinar y Bella te puede ayudar.

-Esta bien, pero por que no le dices a mama.

-Quiero que también sea una sorpresa para ella.

-Bien te ayudo.

-Aquí esta la boleta del anillo, con esto lo retiras.

-Ok.

-¿Qué están planeando?- dijo Bella al llegar.

-Nada amor.

Terminamos de comer y volvimos a la casa. Bella iba contenta, por fin estaba contenta.

El día lunes en el instituto, ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que Bella estaba embarazada, era mucho más notorio su vientre, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Estábamos sobre mi cama, estudiando para química cuando nos llamaron.

-Alo- dije.

-Hola, hablo con Edward Cullen.

-Si con el, ¿Quién es?

-Soy Carmen, la asistente social.

-Ah, hola.

-Edward llamaba para decirle que la familia que eligieron ya fue avisada, y quería saber que día podían venir.

-Cualquier día estaría bien.

-Entonces el miércoles de la próxima semana.

-Ok, estaremos ahí.

-Bien, nos veremos el miércoles, adiós.

-Adiós- colgué.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Bella.

-La asistente social.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que nos juntaríamos con los padres adoptivos el miércoles.

-Oh- musito Bella.

Después de eso no hablamos, podía sentir la tristeza en la habitación. Ahora estaba mas convencido que nunca que Bella no quería esto, al igual que yo.

El día miércoles llego, el viaje a Seattle fue en silencio. Yo sentía como si estuviera a punto de ir a la pena de muerte. No quería esto, no lo quería, pero dios mi situación era complicada, amaba a la mujer a mi lado y la vez deseaba quedarme con el bebe.

Al llegar entramos tomados de la mano, y la misma señora de siempre nos atendió.

-Que bueno que llegaron, los están esperando.

Entramos en la misma sala que la vez anterior, y ahí estaba la pareja y la asistente social.

-Hola chicos que bueno que llegaron. Les presento a la familia Clarkson. El es John Clarkson y ella Fabiola Clarkson.

-Un gusto- dije- me llamo Edward- les estreche la mano.

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella- los saludo.

-Bien tomen asiento.

Nos sentamos frente a la pareja.

-Bien alguien quieres hacer alguna pregunta- dijo Carmen.

-Si yo- dijo Fabiola- ¿Por qué quieren dar a su hijo en adopción?

-Por que no me siento capas para cuidarlo- dijo Bella.

-Pero solo ¿Tu?- pregunto extrañada.

-Ambos- dije- somos jóvenes.

-Entiendo. ¿Por qué quisieron la adopción abierta?

-Para saber del bebe y que el sepa de nosotros, no es que no lo queramos, pero no podemos hacernos cargo y no quiero que piense mal de nosotros.

-Los entiendo- dijo John.

Conversamos varias cosas, eran personas agradables, y mientras conversaba trataba de convencerme de que eran buenos para el bebe.

Estábamos por irnos cuando nos preguntaron.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunto John.

-Si- respondimos.

-Bueno ya saben, pueden cambiar de opinión cuando quieran, pero les quedemos pedir un favor.

Me tense cuando dijo eso, podía ser malo.

-Queremos que le pongan el nombre al bebe- dijo Fabiola.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Si, queremos que ustedes lo nombren, seria muy lindo.

-Bien- dije, eso me hizo sonreír.

-Bueno nos veremos, cuídense y cuídate Bella- dijo Fabiola.

-Claro, adiós.

Salimos de la oficina y fuimos al auto.

Volvimos a la casa ese mismo día, claro después de almorzar.

En el instituto, ya todos comentaban, por donde pasábamos hablaban de la panza de Bella. Me estaba molestando, como si fuera malo.

Un día viernes, fui por el encargo de Emmett, llegue a la joyería, la chica me entrego el anillo de Rose y salí. Pase a comprar las cosas para la cena en la noche, Bella sabía y me ayudaría a preparar una excelente comida. Emmett mantendría a todo en PorAngeles hasta la cena.

Seria un día muy bueno.

**¿Que Les Parecio? Aun Me Quieren Matar? xD Espero Que Les Gustara Quiero Decirles Que En El Proximo Capitulo Pasaran Cosas LIndas y Otra Buenas :D Creo Que Ya Estamos En La Recta Final u.u Pero Eso no Quiere Decir Que Las Deje Con Un Final Fome o Malo Creo No Mentira xD Ya Veran Como Todo Queda Bien :D Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review No se Paso La Meta Que Queria u.u Pero No Las Queria Dejar Sin Su Capitulo Del Jueves :D No Puedo Ser Mala Pero Espero Que En Este Capitulo Me Dejen Mas Review Que En El Anterior Para Asi Saber Si De Verdad Quieren El Siguiente :D Bueno Las Quiero Gracias Por Leer Hasta El Lunes Con El Proximo Capitulo :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Para Que El Lunes Suba El Capitulo 12 Completo Y no La Mitad Ya Que Los Review Estan Bajando Solo Ustedes Pueden Hacer Que Suba El Capitulo Entero :D Si Se Superan Los 10 Review Del Capitulo Anterior Subo El Capitulo Completo no Quiero Ser Mala xD Danii :D**


	12. Declaraciones

**12- Declaraciones.**

Bella me estaba ayudando con las ensaladas, mientras preparaba la mesa. La carne estaba en el horno y si voy bien de cálculos, estaría todo perfecto al momento de que llegaran, eso también nos daría tiempo de ponernos algo más acorde.

-Edward ya termine- dijo Bella llegando a mi lado.

-Gracias amor- le di un beso.

-¿Para que todo esto?- pregunto, aun intrigada.

-Ya sabrás.

-Edward dime, te ayude, lo merezco- me sonrió.

-Tiene que ver con Emmett, ya sabrás es algo muy lindo.

-Bien, me iré a bañar, no te olvides de la carne.

-No.

Bella subió mientras yo termine de colocar las cosas en la mesa. Estarían todos por lo que tenía que quedar muy bien.

Fui a la cocina, saque la carne, termine algunas cosas y fui a la habitación.

Bella estaba peinando su cabello y se había puesto una blusa azul, unos jeans, y sus zapatillas. Se veía adorable con su barriga.

-Te ves hermosa- la bese.

-Ve a bañarte.

-Primero llamare a Emmett.

Busque mi celular, marque a Emmett y este contesto.

-Ya esta todo listo- dije.

-Bien, llegamos en unos quince minutos.

-Ok.

Corte, tome mi toalla y me metí en el baño.

Relaje mi cuerpo, pero no me demore tenia que estar abajo cuando llegaran todos.

Me puse un pantalón negro, mis zapatillas, una polera azul y encima una camisa negra, abrochando solo tres botones. Trate de arreglar mi cabello, pero no funciono. Salí del baño y Bella me esperaba sentada en la cama.

-Te vez sexy- dijo.

-Gracias. Ven bajemos- la tome de la mano y bajamos.

Cuando llegamos al living Emmett abrió la puerta y todos comenzaron a entrar.

-¿Quiero saber que rayos es todo esto?- dijo Alice.

-Alice compórtate- la reto mi madre.

-Enana calma, ahora sabrás.

Todos entraron y se sentaron en el living, Jasper me miraba y me pedía una explicación, pero yo solo negué.

-Bueno Emmett, dinos que pasa- pidió mi padre.

-Hace algunos días esta idea paso por mi mente y creo que es hora de decirles.

-Vamos habla- dijo Alice.

-Alice cállate- demande, estaba arruinando esto.

-Bien, no quiero que sigan esperando- Emmett se acerco a mi y muy disimulado le entregue la cajita satinada.

Bella lo vio, y sus ojos estaban iluminados, yo asentí para que entendiera lo que pasaría. Volvió a mirar a la familia.

-Bueno, mama, papa, hermanos, Jasper y Rosalie- la miro- quiero decirte que eres la mujer mas estupenda, genial y linda que pude encontrar. Se que soy un niño aun, que no puedo estar tranquilo, pero tu me entiendes, y todo este tiempo juntos, solo me hace saber que te quiero para toda la vida- tomo aire- por eso- se arrodillo- Rosalie Hale, amor de mi vida ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- y abrió la cajita.

Rose no se lo podía creer, tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas, Jasper sonreía feliz, igual que mis padres y como siempre Alice era la única que estaba seria.

-Claro que acepto- dijo Rose y se lanzo sobre Emmett, para besarlo.

Le coloco el anillo, para volverla a besar. Todos se acercaron a la pareja y comenzaron a felicitarlos. Rose no podía estar mas radiante y feliz.

Le di un abrazo a Rose, deseándole lo mejor. Bella también la abrazo y las dos lloraban. Abrace a mi hermano, que también estaba muy feliz.

-Bueno ahora pasemos a comer- dijo Emmett.

-Espera hermano- dijo Alice y solo veía que podían pasar cosas malas.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunto Esme.

-Quiero decirles que me e comportado como una completa estupida. Se que se aman, se que todo es difícil para ustedes- nos miro- y como siempre reaccione mal, soy muy impulsiva, lo saben, quiero que me disculpen, los quiero. Estoy feliz por Em y Rose, y bueno Edward, Bella lamento como los trate y los que les dije.

-No te preocupes- le sonreí.

-Aunque estoy molesta ya saben por que, pero ya no los quiero lejos y Jasper, lamento dejarte de lado, pero todo esto me dolió mucho.

-No te preocupes amor- la abrazo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Alice ya llorando.

-No pasa nada enana, ahora podemos comer, por que quiero saber que tal la comida de Edward.

-¿Tu cocinaste?- pregunto mama.

-Si, Bella me ayudo.

-No hice nada, el cocino todo- dijo Bella.

-Esto será interesante- dijo antes de sentarse.

Fui por la comida, Bella me ayudo, ya que esto había sido creado por nosotros. Nos sentamos a comer, y no esperaba que todo elogiara la comida, no es que sepa cocinar, pero siempre trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

La cena paso entre risas, conversaciones, planes de la boda- por parte de Alice- y muchas sonrisas.

-¡Dios!- dijo Bella de repente y todos la miramos.

-¿Qué paso amor?

-Siente- dijo.

Tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su barriga. Todos estaban pendientes de nosotros, cuando en mi palma sentí un pequeño cosquilleo, que después fue más fuerte.

-Se esta moviendo- dije y la mire. Ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El bebe volvió a moverse y lo sentí mas fuerte.

-Se mueve mucho- dije.

-Quiero sentir- se paro Emmett y coloco la mano donde la tenia- ¡Es verdad! Se mueve mucho.

Después todos sintieron al bebe moverse, hasta que ya no se volvió a mover. En ese momento todos volvieron a sus conversaciones de antes.

La cena termino cuando Rose y Jasper debían volver a su casa. Emmett estaba contento, no creía que Rose le dijera que si.

El día lunes fuimos al instituto como siempre, Rose llevaba su anillo a la vista, solo quería que todos se dieran cuenta. Eso me hacia sonreír.

-Hola Edward- me saludo Tanya, la cual hace mucho dejo de perseguirme.

-Hola- respondí.

-¿Quería saber si te gustaría salir este sábado?- pregunto como si Bella no estuviera a mi lado.

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender.

-¿Qué si quieres salir? Ya sabes podemos ir al cine, a comer o a lo que quieras- dijo sensual.

Sentí como la mano de Bella se tensaba, ante su sugerencia. Pero yo estaba como en estado de shock, ya que no podía creer que me estuviera invitando, aun con Bella a mi lado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Claro que no- respondió Bella enojada.

-No te preguntaba a ti, estoy hablando con el- dijo Tanya a Bella.

-Pero el es mi novio.

-Tú crees que será tu novio ¿Cuándo seas una ballena? Nunca fuiste linda, no lo serás ahora así de gorda, aparte se aburrirá de ti y el bastardo.

Pude ver el dolor en la cara de Bella, tenia ganas de lanzarme sobre Tanya, y golpearla, pero no haría eso. Iba a responder a lo que dijo, cuando Bella soltó mi mano y salio corriendo.

-¡Bella!- grite.

-Déjala, sabe que es verdad lo que digo- dijo Tanya, colgándose de mi cuello.

-No sabes nada, la amo y ella lo es todo para mí.

Me solté de Tanya y corrí detrás de Bella. Llegue al estacionamiento pero no la veía, no podía haber ido tan lejos.

-Edward si buscas a Bella, corrió hacia el bosque- me dijo Ángela.

-Gracias Ángela.

Volví a correr en dirección al bosque, comencé a meterme entre los árboles, y el montón de arbustos.

-Bella- grite- Bella ¿Dónde estas?

Seguí caminando tratando de encontrarla o ver algún rastro de ella. Pero no había nada, no se escuchaba nada. Entonces a lo lejos, escuche un trueno y eso no era bueno, significaba que llovería y Bella se mojaría, nada bueno para una embarazada.

Seguí entrando en el bosque, cuando escuche un sollozo. Me quede inmóvil, y lo volví a escuchar. Corrí en la dirección, y ahí encontré a Bella llorando. Rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Bella.

Me miro y en su cara solo podía ver dolor. Mucho dolor.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, tiritaba y no dejaba de llorar. Tenia que sacarla del bosque, hacia frió y no quería que se enfermara.

-Bella debemos ir a casa.

-Edward, Tanya tiene razón, yo ya no soy para ti.

-Bella eso no es así, te amo, eres lo más importante para mí.

-Pero no te convengo, solo te hago sufrir, fue mi culpa que quedara embarazada, estoy reteniéndote.

-Bella no, te amo entiendes, eres lo mas importante. Te amare como seas, y si lo dices por que estas con tu barriga, no me importa, al contrario me encanta, te ves hermosa, adorable y a la vez sexy.

-Pero no te gustare cuando este mas gorda.

-Me gustaras siempre.

-No te merezco Edward, siempre hubo una gran diferencia entre tu y yo, pero ahora se esta notando, no soy nada comparada a ti.

-Siempre serás lo que yo quiero, siempre serás perfectamente buena para mí. Te amo y es lo que importa, no tomes en cuenta unos comentarios de esa loca, tú siempre serás todo para mí.

-Te amo- dijo Bella.

-También te amo- le di un beso- pero debemos volver, en cualquier momento se pone a llover.

-No quiero ir a clases.

-No, te llevare a casa, es lo mejor.

Ayude a Bella a ponerse de pie, caminamos hacia el auto abrazados.

Nos subimos al auto y conduje a la casa. Tenía ganas de matar a Tanya por su comentario, como se le ocurría decir esas cosas, siempre amaría a Bella. Ella siempre seria mi mundo.

Ese día la pasamos acostados. En nuestro mundo, conversando de cosas sin sentidos, volviendo a ser los de antes. No extrañaba esos tiempos, pero a veces era bueno recordarlos.

-Se mueve- dijo Bella.

Coloque mi mano donde ella la tenia. Sentirlo era algo maravilloso, era como la forma de saber que estaba vivo, que sabia de nosotros. Ese pequeño ser, quería estar presente y se movía. Lo encontraba lo más hermoso del mundo.

Las semanas pasaban, teníamos nuestra cita con el doctor esta tarde y mañana teníamos que ir a Seattle para volver a hablar con la familia Clarkson. Eso me ponía nervioso.

Nos había pedido ponerle nombre al bebe, y cuando toque el tema con Bella dijo que aun no sabia, que le costaba pensar en un nombre cuando el bebe seria para ellos. Y tenia razón era extraña.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo estas?- nos saludo la secretaria del doctor.

-Muy bien gracias- dijo Bella.

-El doctor los espera, pueden pasar.

-Gracias- dije.

Entramos en la consulta del doctor.

-Hola chicos, llegan temprano como siempre- nos sonrió.

-Somos puntuales- dije mientras nos sentábamos.

-Bien, revisare a Bella y después los llevare a una sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Bella como siempre que decían sorpresa.

-Debes esperar ahora pasemos.

Se tomaron su tiempo como siempre para revisar a Bella. Yo mientras miraba la muy conocida habitación. Ya iban cinco veces que veníamos y aun nos quedaban cuatro más por venir, bueno si Bella llegaba hasta justo los nueve meses.

-Todo esta normal- dijo el doctor- Bella esta en un buen peso y tiene todo lo demás normal.

-Que bien- dije.

-Ahora me acompañaran a una sorpresa.

Los dos asentimos y salimos detrás del doctor. Nos condujo por unos pasillos a una nueva consulta. Había una camilla, la misma maquina de las ecografías, pero esta vez delante de la camilla había un televisor.

-Bien Bella recuéstate y sube tu polera.

Bella hizo lo que le dijo, el doctor coloco el gel y comenzó a esparcirlo.

En el televisor comenzaron a aparecer el bebe, pero no era como en las imágenes antiguas, esta vez se veía mucho mas claro. Podía apreciar con claridad sus piernas, sus bracitos, su torso, su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y lo que mas me gusto sus manos.

Mis ojos estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas. No lo podía creer estaba viendo a mi hijo, como si el estuviera aquí.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo puedo ver así?- pregunte mirando al doctor.

-Es una ecografía en 3D, es lo último en tecnología y tu padre lo trajo hace unas semanas.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Dios- dijo Bella.

La mire y ella también tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas. Podía ver unos brillos en sus ojos.

-Felicidades chicos, es un niñito- dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Es niño, aquí se puede apreciar- indico en la pantalla.

Esta vez si las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Iba a ser padre de un niño.

-Bueno eso no es todo- mire al doctor- esto es lo mejor.

Volvió a mover unos botones, la pantalla se puso en blanco y negro como antes, pero había una cosa azul que se movía muy rápido, en el centro del bebe.

-Ese es su corazón. Es muy sano y fuerte.

Mire a Bella y miraba la pantalla con adoración. Mientras lagrimas corrían por su mejilla.

-Ahora escuchen.

Y de la nada comenzamos a escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebe muy rápidos. Mis sentidos estaban colapsados, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, estaba escuchando el corazón de mi hijo, el cual era muy rápido.

- Es normal que sea rápido- dijo el doctor- siempre es mas rápido cuando están en gestación.

Yo no lo podía creer, lo había visto como si estuviera ahí y ahora lo escuchaba.

El doctor termino de revisar todo, Bella estaba sin hablas y cuando le limpie su vientre, no podía creerlo, lo había escuchado y visto tan claro.

Volvimos con el doctor a su consulta, nadie decía nada, por que los dos estábamos aun muy sorprendidos.

-Bien chicos, ahora aquí están las imágenes en 3D y un Cd con la grabación de su corazón, así todo podrán verlo.

-Gracias- dije tomando todo.

Bella estaba detrás de mí, tocando su vientre y aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. Solo que ahora veía algo distinto en sus ojos.

Pedí la siguiente hora, nos despedimos de la enfermera y salimos en dirección al auto.

Nos subimos y aun no decíamos nada. Todo eso nos había dejado muy sorprendidos.

-Vamos al prado- dijo Bella.

-Para ¿Qué?- pregunte extrañado.

-Quiero ir.

-Bien, vamos.

Prendí el auto y conduje hasta el sendero. Cuando llegamos Bella se bajo igual que el día en que su madre la hecho de la casa. Yo la seguí desde unos pasos atrás de ella.

Al entrara en el prado, nos colocamos en el centro y Bella me miro.

-Necesito contarte algo. Algo que cambiara nuestras vidas.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte asustado.

-Te contare por que tome la decisión de dar a nuestro hijo en adopción.

**Se Que Ahora Me Quieren Matar Pero Era La Idea De Esta Parte :D Este Es El Capitulo Que Mas Me Gusta Y Se Que LEs Gustara :D Ven Que Valieron La Pena Sus Review :D Bueno Ya Ven En El Proximo Sabremos Por Que Bella Dara A Su Hijo En Adopcion :D Pasaran Cosas Muy Interesante Bueno Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review Ven Que No Costaba Tanto :D Muchas Gracias Tambien A La Gente Que Deja Alertas y Esas Cosas :D Bueno Eso POr Hoy Espero Les Guste :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Igual Que En El Capitulo Anterior Asi Publicare a Tiempo y Entero :D Eso Saludos Danii :D**


	13. Verdades a la Luz

**13- Verdades a la Luz.**

_-Te contare por que tome la decisión de dar a nuestro hijo en adopción. _

-¿Cómo que tomar la decisión?

-Todo tiene que ver con mi madre.

-¿Cómo que tu madre? Explícate.

-Sentémonos- dijo Bella.

-Ahora dime- demande.

_Me estaba cambiando el pijama por algo cómodo para el viaje. Me coloque unos jeans, una polera, mi poleron y las zapatillas. Cepille mi cabello, cuando escuche un ruido en la habitación._

_-¿Isabella?_

_¿Mi madre? ¿Qué hacia aquí?_

_Abrí la puerta con miedo, de lo que me podía encontrar, estaba segura de que venia a gritarme, o a decirme cosas que me lastimarían._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte cuando me vio._

_-Vengo a hablar contigo._

_-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora te puedes marchar._

_-No lo creas, tengo que hacerte entrar en razón._

_-¿Sobre que?- pregunte extrañada._

_-Sobre esa cosa que estas cargando, es una pena que no lo hayas perdido._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es un ser que aun no ah nacido, no puedes pensar en desacerté de el._

_-Seria lo mejor, esa cosa arruinara tu vida._

_-Sabes vete, no quiero escuchar tus estupideces, yo amo al bebe y su padre también._

_-Seguro, estoy convencida de que Edward te dejara en el momento que estés gorda y fea. Te apuesto que preferiría mil veces a alguien mas linda y que no este embarazada._

_-No hables de algo que no sabes- dije conteniendo las lagrimas._

_-Pero no era eso lo que te quería decir, era otra cosa._

_-No quiero escuchar vete._

_-Escúchame Bella, no dejare que te quedes con esa cosa…_

_-Es mi hijo, y me lo quedare por sobre cualquier cosa._

_-¿Incluso aunque eso dañe a la gente que quieres?_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Si tu te quedas con el bebe toda la gente que quieres será lastimada._

_-No te entiendo._

_-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara tu padre cuando se entere que el hijo que esperas no es de Edward si no de otro?_

_-Eso es mentira._

_-O ¿Cómo crees que reacciones Esme cuando se entere que me acuesto con Carlisle?_

_-No puedes hacer eso._

_-Tu padre quedara muy mal cuando se entere que lo engaño en su propia casa, con nuestro consuegro y que no solamente conmigo se acostaba también contigo._

_-No puedes decir tantas mentiras, nadie te creerá. _

_-A mi puede que no, pero si la señora Stanley comienza los rumores, en algún momento tu padre se enterara y yo estaré muy lejos confirmando todo con mi huida. En el hospital tampoco les gustara saber que Carlisle engaña a su mujer, eso no los haría ver bien._

_-No puedes hacer eso._

_-Ya escuchaste Isabella, tu no fuiste lo mejor que me paso en la vida, pero no por eso no te daré concejos, ya no me escuchaste cuando te dije que no lo tuviera, de alguna forma tengo que hacer que te libres de el. _

_-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me quieres arruinar la vida?_

_-Odio que seas tan feliz, y si tú me arruinaste la vida tengo derecho de hacer lo mismo contigo._

_-Eres mi madre, no puedes hacerme esto._

_-Que pena mas grande- arreglo su cabello- ya sabes tienes unos días antes de que suelte el rumor, dile a todos que no quieres al bastardo y que lo darás en adopción o alguna cosa así, si no todo el pueblo se enterara de mis mentiras que al final solo destruirán a la gente que quieres._

_-Te odio- dije- les diré a todo el mundo tu plan._

_-Yo lo negare, eres mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ti, ¿Cómo podría hacerte una cosa así?- dijo irónicamente- espero que tomes pronto tu decisión, adiós._

_Se dio media vuelta y me dejo ahí sola. Volví al baño y me senté en el retrete mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. _

_No entendía como mi madre me podía hacer esto, se supone que una madre te quiere, te apoya, pero no te amenaza con cosas y te pide dar a tu hijo. Ahora que haría, había decidido quedarme con el bebe, lo amo, es una de las cosas mas importante en mi vida, no podía dejarlo. Pero eso también dañaría a mi familia. _

_Si le cuento a Edward, es obvio que ira a donde mi madre a reclamarle, Renée es capas te decir que Edward la fue a agredir, haciendo que mi padre se enojara, y ella igual esparciera las mentiras. Me tenía completamente a su merced, había pensado como hacerme sufrir, eso estaba claro._

_Tendría que hacer sufrir a Edward y yo tendría que mentir a todos los que quiero, diciendo que no quería quedarme con el bebe, esa seria la mayor mentira. Verlo crecer en mí era lo más hermoso que me paso. El día que casi lo pierdo tenia mucho miedo, solo pasaba por mi mente que una vida sin el seria dolorosa, pero ahora, mi madre quería que fuera de esa manera, quería verme sufrir._

_Lave mi cara trate de volver a la normalidad, para que Edward no se diera cuenta. No querían que sufriera y aunque eso pasaría de igual forma._

_Volví con mi bolso a la habitación, me senté en la cama para esperar a Edward, ¿Cómo lo podría ver sin que me doliera en lo mas hondo? Me va a odiar por esto._

_Pero aun me queda una salida, no es necesario darlo en adopción, Edward se puede quedar con el, solo que no le tengo que decir lo de mi madre, por algo obvio, pero aun me queda la esperanza de que el prefiera a el bebe._

_-¿Bella?_

_-Edward llegaste- dije sorprendida._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- como siempre podía saber que me pasaba algo._

_-Si, solo estaba pensando._

_-¿Estas lista?- pregunto._

_-Si- dije parándome y comenzando una mentira._

No podía crees lo que Bella me acababa de contar, no podía creer que su madre la hiciera sufrir de esa manera. Ella si se quería quedar con el bebe, pero prefirió sufrir sola a que la gente a la cual quiere salga dañada.

Renée había conseguido que Bella cayera en su trampa, pero ahora sabía la verdad y no dejaría que nos dañaran.

-Edward no quiero dar a nuestro hijo, lo amo, es lo mejor que me a pasado y hoy verlo así tan nítidamente, o escuchar su corazón me superaron. No puedo hacerle esto a el o a ti, no puedo- dijo Bella llorando.

La abrace, mientras lloraba con ella. Había sufrido por mucho tiempo, había dejado que mi hermana le dijera cosas, que su padre le reclamara por arruinar el futuro de su hijo y muchas cosas.

-Edward no quiero separarme de nuestro hijo, no quiero- sollozo.

-Ahora que se la verdad eso no pasara.

-Pero mi madre, ella…

-Ese problema lo arreglare yo Bella, tú ahora debes de estar tranquila por nuestro hijo.

-Pero no quiero que tengas problemas con nadie. Mi madre aun puede decir todas esas cosas.

-El pueblo ya sabe de tu embarazo, por lo que saben que soy el padre y por lo demás, con el primero que debemos hablar es con Charlie.

-No quiero que mi padre sufra.

-Ya lo hemos hecho sufrir al dejar que la mentira de tu madre siga, el debe saber que lo esta engañando.

-Iré contigo a hablar con el.

-No Bella, iré solo.

-No Edward, es mi padre, yo tengo que decirle.

-Bien iremos mañana.

-Ok.

La volví a abrazar, tratando de que se calmara.

No dejaría que fuera, le podría pasar algo si su madre estaba cerca, encontraría la forma de ir solo a hablar con Charlie.

Cuando Bella se calmo, volvimos al auto. El ambiente era distinto, con la nueva decisión de no dar a nuestro hijo, ahora podía volver a ver todo claro. Bella y yo juntos, criando a nuestro hijo.

Este día había sido de muchas emociones. No sabia si colocarlo entre los mejores días o peores, ya que ver y escuchar a mi hijo, hacia sido maravilloso, pero escuchar lo que sufrió Bella, y lo horrible que su madre la trato, opaco un poco lo maravilloso.

-Te amo- dijo Bella.

-También te amo- le apreté la mano.

-Podemos esperar a decirles a todos lo que paso, primero quiero hablar con mi padre.

-Bien, no ahí problema y todos estarán muy felices.

-También esperaremos para decirle que va a ser un niño y mostrarle las nuevas imágenes.

-Como quieras amor, y también pienso que esperar es lo mejor.

Al llegar a la casa, solo encontramos a mi madre. Alice y Jasper habían ido de compras, o mejor dicho Alice fue de compras y Jasper seria quien cargaría las bolsas. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el cine, ellos estos últimos días solo demostraban cuanto se amaban.

-Chicos ¿Quieren algo para comer?

-Si- dijo Bella sonriendo, como no lo veía desde hace mucho.

-Bien les prepare algo.

Esme fue a la cocina, mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón, coloque una película, de la cual los dos comenzamos a mirar animadamente.

Mi madre volvió con emparedados para los dos, leche para Bella y una soda para mí. Volvimos a poner atención a la película.

Cuando estaba por terminar, me percate de que Bella se había quedado dormida.

Fui a dejar las cosas a la cocina, y volví por Bella. La tome con cuidado para llevarla a la habitación, estaba profundamente dormida, y se notaba que estaba cansada haber llorado toda la tarde no le hacia bien.

Le saque sus zapatillas y la metí en la cama, la cubrí bien y salí. Este era mi momento para ir a hablar con el padre de Bella.

Fui a la habitación de mi madre, debía decirle que no dejara salir a Bella por nada del mundo.

-Mama voy a salir.

-Y ¿Bella?

-Esta dormida, si se despierta y pregunta por mi, dile que fui a comprar y que me demorare.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Iré a hablar con su padre, pero ella no debe saber, esto es algo delicado.

-¿Muy malo?

-Algo, pero quiero solucionar todo esto y volver a como estábamos antes.

-Bien, cuídate y te llamo cualquier cosa.

-Gracias mama.

Baje la escaleras y salí directo a mi auto. Debía ir donde Charlie, y rogarle que me acompañara a su casa, era la única forma que supiera la verdad.

Conduje como un loco, quería llegar y terminar esto de una vez por todas. Aunque los nervios me querían comer por dentro.

Me estaciones enfrente de la estación policial, tome aire y baje. Rogaba por que Charlie me siguiera.

Entre en el pequeño lugar y Charlie estaba detrás de un escritorio, mirando algunas hojas.

-Hola Charlie- salude.

-Edward ¿Le paso algo a Bella?- pregunto colocándose de pie.

-No nada, ella esta perfecta.

-Entonces ¿A que debo tu visita?

-Necesito decirle algo, pero para que me crea debemos ir a su casa.

-¿De que se trata?

-Es por que Bella quiso dar al bebe, pero necesito que me acompañe a su casa y escuche algo que su esposa dirá.

-No entiendo.

-Cuando hable con ella, ella dirá algunas cosas y necesito que las escuche, si le cuento ella las puede desmentir y no quiero que pase eso.

-Bien, te acompañare pero no quiero tener problemas.

-No los tendrá Charlie.

Charlie se subió a su auto y yo al mío. Conduje hasta su casa y el detrás de mí. Me estaciones unas casas mas lejos de la suya, no quería que Renée nos sintiera.

-Bien, Edward me quedare escuchando, pero no quiero que mi mujer se altere.

-Puede ser que se altere, pero debes escuchar primero.

-Bien.

Caminamos hasta su casa, Charlie se escondió donde no lo viera Renée y yo toque la puerta.

Se escucharon los pasos de Renée y mi corazón se acelero a mil, tenia miedo de que no resultara. Se abrió la puerta y Renée se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- trato de cerrar, pero no la deje.

-Bella me contó todo, se lo de su amenaza.

-A si que mi hijita te fue con el cuento.

-¿Cómo nos puede hacer esto?

-Lo que les hago es un favor, ustedes arruinaran su vida con ese bastardo.

-Cuide sus palabras.

-No estoy mintiendo Edward. Quedarse con esa cosa solo traerá problemas, pero aun puedo jugar mi última carta, Bella te fue con el cuento.

-¿Va a decir sus mentiras?

-Claro, la primera cosa que diré es que me acuesto con tu padre, ¿Qué te parece? Después les diré que Bella también se acuesta con el, aun ahora que esta embarazada. Tu madre sufrirá mucho ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo nos puedes hacer esto?

-Eso, es poco por lo que haré sufrir a Bella, cuando Charlie se entere de que me acuesto con la mitad del pueblo, de seguro le dará un ataque al corazón y Bella sufrirá tanto- sonrió- yo estaré lo bastante lejos, lo único malo es que no darán a esa cosa.

-No puedo creer todo lo que dijiste Renée. Estas haciendo sufrir a tu propia hija- entro Charlie.

La cara de Renée se desfiguro tanto, que casi creo que seria su mueca de por vida.

-¿Q… que haces aquí?- pregunto asustada.

-Estoy abriendo los ojos, estoy descubriendo a la mujer que tengo a mi lado. No puedo creer que quieras dañar a Bella.

-Ella arruino mi vida, no pude hacer nada de lo que quería por criarla.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a decidir lo que ella tiene que hacer con su hijo.

-¡Arruinara su vida!

-Tu no sabes nada, arruinaste tu vida tu sola, Bella no tiene nada que ver. Ahora quiero que tomes tus cosas y te largues de mi casa.

-No me iré.

-No te quedaras aquí, me engañaste, te acostaste con todo el pueblo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Lo acabo de escuchar, ya no mientas, ahora toma tus cosas, y vete de mi casa. Mi abogado se contactara para el divorcio, no pidas nada, por que no te daré ni un solo peso, tengo a Edward de testigo de lo que me dijiste.

-No me puedes hacer esto.

-Bella es lo más importante en mi vida, y la lastimaste, ahora vete.

Renée subió las escaleras, yo mire a Charlie y se podía ver el sufrimiento en su rostro. Aunque no matrimonio no iba bien, se que en el fondo quería a esa mujer, y enterarse de que era engañado, no debió ser lindo.

-Lo lamento Charlie- le di una palmada en el hombro.

-No tienes nada que lamentar, tenia que saber la verdad, estaba viviendo en una mentira. Todos debieron de reírse de mi, y por sobre todo Bella sufría con lo del bebe, no puedo creer lo que esa mujer hizo.

-Yo tampoco, pero Bella me contó hoy cuando nos enteramos del sexo del bebe.

-¿Ya lo saben?- pregunto mas ilusionado.

-Si, es un niño, felicidades futuro abuelo- dije y Charlie sonrió.

-Un niño- dijo lleno de ilusión- que bien un niño- grito feliz.

En ese momento bajo Renée con una maleta, se quedo a los pies de la escalera.

-Charlie por favor reconsidéralo.

-No reconsidero nada, ¡largate!

-Pero Charlie…

-Que te vayas.

Charlie camino hacia la puerta la abrió, tomo la maleta de Renée volvió a la puerta y la lanzo a la calle. Volvió donde Renée la tomo de un brazo y la saco a la calle.

-No te quiero ver en el pueblo, tienes un día para irte.

Y cerró la puerta.

No podía creer lo que Charlie acababa de hacer, la había sacado de su casa.

-No deberías haber visto eso- dijo un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes, no te criticare.

-Creo que deberías volver con Bella.

-Si, no le dije que venia, de seguro debe estar tratando de salir de la casa. No quería que se sobre saltara.

-Eso esta bien, dile que la quiero y que lo mas pronto iré a hablar con ella. Quiero que me explique todo.

-Bien, yo le diré.

-Gracias Edward, gracias por abrirme los ojos.

-Tenia que hacerlo.

-Gracias.

Me despedí de Charlie y salí. Me fui a mi auto y conduje a la casa, estaba seguro de que Bella estaría enojada por haber venido sin ella, pero era hora de que me escuchara también, no quería que le pasara nada.

Al llegar a la casa, solo puse un pies en el piso y Bella salio de la casa corriendo en mi dirección.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto.

-Fui a hablar con tus padres.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fuiste a hablar con ellos? ¿Qué paso?

-Tu padre sabe todo, tu madre quedo al descubierto delante de el.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Si Bella, nos podemos quedar con nuestro hijo.

-¡Oh Edward!

Me abrazo. Una tranquilidad me recorrió el cuerpo como hace mucho no lo sentía, por fin podríamos estar tranquilos.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto? Les Dije Que Pasarian Cosas Buenas :D Como Iban A Creer Que Yo Dejaria Que Dieran A Su Hijo Eso ¡Nunca! :D Bueno Ya Se Van Dando Cuenta De Que Queda Poco u.u Pero Eso No Quiere Decir Que Sea Mas Fome Para Nada :D Pasaran Cosas BUenas En Los Siguientes Capitulos Aun No Se Cuantos Quedaran Al Final Pero Creo Que Vienen Unos Tres o Cuatro Mas :D Aun Tengo Que Cerrar Algunas Cosas xD Gracias a La Gente Que Deja Review Creo Que Esta Sirviendo Eso De Con 10 Subo El Capitulo Completo Creo QUe Estoy Conciderando Esa Alternativa xD BUeno Muchas Gracias Por Leer Nos Vemos Danii.**

**PD: Dejen Review Para Subir El Lunes El Capitulo Completo xD **


	14. Volviendo a la Normalidad

**14- Volviendo a la normalidad.**

Se notaba la tranquilidad en mi casa. Después de contarle a Bella como fue la conversación con sus padres, lloro no lo voy a negar, entramos a la casa, cuando Alice no podía de la curiosidad.

Después de contarle todo lo ocurrido, desde la amenaza de la madre de Bella, como me entere y mi visita a la casa de Charlie, pudimos decirles la buena noticias.

-Familia tenemos algo que contarles- dije cuando llegue al living donde todos.

-¿Qué mas hermanito?- pregunto Alice.

-Bueno mejor dicho es algo que le vamos a mostrar.

-¿Qué cosa?- ese fue el curioso de Emmett.

-Solo vean.

Fui hasta el DVD y coloque el Cd, le puse play y me senté junto a Bella.

Las imágenes del bebe comenzaron a aparecer, dejando a la familia muy sorprendida.

Alice, Rose y mama lloraban. Emmett sonreía como un niño, Jasper miraba interesado y Carlisle con un brillo en sus ojos.

Pero cuando se escucho el corazón todos terminaron llorando, bueno no todos pero los chicos estaban muy emocionados.

-Es hermoso- dijo Rose llorando.

Bella se levanto y se fue a sentar a su lado para abrazarla.

-Tendrás un hermoso hijo- le dijo Rose.

-Ya quiero que nazca- dijo Emmett- a todo esto ¿Será niña o niño?- nos pregunto.

Mire a Bella para saber si les quería decir o no. Ella asintió y mire a Emmett.

-Será un niño.

-¡Si!- dijo Emmett- Jasper me debes dinero- lo miro.

-¿Qué? ¿Niño? Pero yo quería niña- dijo Alice.

-Será un niñito- dijo mi mama emocionada.

-Felicidades- dijo Rose y se levanto- creo que debemos volver a casa- le dijo a Jasper.

-Si- se paro Jasper- nos vemos mañana.

Todos nos despedimos de ellos, Emmett salio con Rose y era obvio que quería conversar con ella.

Nosotros con Bella nos fuimos a acostar, ya era muy tarde, el día había sido agitado para los dos y toda la nueva información me haría explotar.

Bella se baño primero, luego yo. Cuando estuve listo me metí en la cama junto a ella.

La atraje a mi pecho, coloque mis manos sobre nuestro hijo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Edward.

-Hum- dije ya con sueño.

-Mañana teníamos que ir a Seattle, ¿Recuerdas?

Lo había olvidado, mañana teníamos la segunda cita con la familia Clarkson, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Bella.

-Creo que debemos llamar a la asistente social y decirle que paso.

-Me da pena por ellos- dijo Bella- pero también se que estaban preparados por si pasaba esto.

-Espero que puedan encontrar su hijo al final- murmure ya muerto del sueño.

-Creo que debes descansar- dijo Bella- te amo.

-También- dije ya dormido.

Al día siguiente Bella me despertó, por que debíamos ir al instituto y llamar a la asistente, ella quería hacer la llamada para dar las explicaciones.

Alice estaba feliz, decía que por fin la luz nos había iluminado y no se cuantas cosas mas, mi hermana de verdad había perdido un tornillo o mi mama la dejo caer cuando pequeña.

Al llegar al instituto, ya nadie miraba a Bella como antes, y eso que ahora su barriga se notaba mas, al parecer ya no era una curiosidad.

Tanya no volvió a molestarme, pobre de ella que se acercara y lastimara a Bella como lo había hecho la otra vez.

A la hora del almuerzo Bella llamo a la asistente. Hablaron por unos quince minutos, en los que solo veía las expresiones de Bella. Muchas fueron sonrisas y algunas veces se sonrojo, al que me extraño.

Cuando volvió se sentó a mi lado, yo solo quería saber que le dijeron.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunte cuando no decía nada.

-Me dijo que las familia Clarkson había llamado esta mañana para decirle que no podrían hacerse cargo de nuestro bebe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Al parecer serán padres. Según lo que me dijo la señora Carmen, Fabiola estaría esperando un hijo, algo que ni los mismos doctores se pueden explicar.

-Que bueno.

-Si, eso es algo bueno.

-Bella ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando hablabas con ella?

-Ah eso, es que bueno… ella dijo que se notaba cuanto nos queríamos y que estaba segura que nuestro hijo había sido creado con mucho amor- se volvió a sonrojar.

-Tonta Bella- la abrace.

-Ustedes no pueden estar sin tocarse ¿Verdad?- pregunto Jasper.

-Cosa de nosotros.

-Es que así fue como se creo ese bebé, ahora le quieren dar un hermanito.

-Idiota, Bella no puede quedar embarazada cuando ya lo esta- dijo Alice sentándose a su lado.

-Pero te imaginas cuando Bella ya no este embarazada, tendré muchos sobrinos.

-Jasper cállate- dije- por el momento solo tendremos este.

-Antes decían, por el momento estudiaremos y no tendremos hijos. Miren lo que paso- indico la barriga de Bella.

-Ya deja de molestarlos- le dijo Alice.

-No me molesta tener muchos sobrinos- susurro Jasper bajito.

Algo que provoco nuestras risas.

Estábamos caminando a nuestra siguiente clase cuando al doblar un pasillo nos encontramos con Jessica, Tanya y Laureen. Pasamos por su lado, pero hablaron lo suficientemente alto para escucharla.

-¿Te enteraste sobre lo de la Sra. Swan?- pregunto Jessica- mi mama dice, que la sacaron de su casa.

-Ya sabia yo que era una cualquiera- dijo Tanya- igual que la hija.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y dejas de hablar de la gente?- le grito Bella.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, solo comentando algo de lo que habla todo el pueblo- dijo Lauren.

-Pero están hablando de mi madre y justo en el momento que yo paso, ¿Por qué mejor no se van a retocar las raíces de sus teñidos?

-No me hables así niñita- le dijo Tanya, colocándose delante de ella.

-Las cosas que pasen en mi casa, son solamente de nosotros, no hablen algo que no sabes- le grito Bella.

-Tu madre es una cualquiera, eso ya no es un secreto- le dijo Jessica, y vi la intención de Bella de tirarse sobre ella.

-Bella no- dije, mire a las 3 tontas delante de nosotros- miren descerebradas, no se metan en algo que no saben, hablen cualquier cosa, pero no se metan con Bella, que ella no esta sola- les grite.

-Edward tu no…- Tanya no sabia que decir.

-Ahora vamos Bella- las mire por ultima vez- no quiero volverlas a escuchar, así que no se nos acerquen.

Tome a Bella de la mano y caminamos a nuestra siguiente clase. Bella estaba sorprendida, igual como quedaron las otras 3, yo nunca me sobre saltaba mas de lo necesario, y ahora les había gritado.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de ella, Bella me detuvo y me miro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

-Si, pero tu… te alteraste.

-Lo lamento, es que me sacaron de quicio, ¿Por qué siempre deben estar molestando?

-Es su naturaleza- dijo Bella- pero ya no las tomes en cuenta, yo no lo haré.

-Solo con una condición- la mire.

-¿Cuál?

-Si me besas.

Bella se acerco a mi, puso sus manos en mi pecho, se coloco de puntitas y junto sus labios con los míos dándome un dulce beso. Cuando se iba a separar, la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, convirtiendo el beso en uno apasionado.

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Mire a Bella, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

-Después que nazca nuestro hijo nos cuidaremos- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué? no entendí.

-Jasper tiene razón, no podemos estar separados y terminaremos dándole hermanitos a nuestro hijo muy pronto.

-Si quieres podemos practicar- le dije.

-No bromees Edward, después de que nazca ahí veremos si pensamos en tener otro- dijo alejándose.

-¿Qué? tendré que aguantarme- dije un poco alto y algunos alumnos me miraron.

-Solo cállate Edward y ven- dijo Bella sonroja.

Terminamos nuestro día en el instituto, ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a su normalidad me sentía mucho mejor, Bella sonreía todo el tiempo, hablamos las mismas cosas de antes.

Estaba recostado sobre mi cama, tenia un libro entre mis manos, ya que Bella estaba con mi madre, viendo no se que cosa.

La puerta se abrió, entrando una Bella un poco asustada y respirando muy rápido.

-¿Qué paso?- dije colocándome de pie.

-Tu hermana- susurro.

De un momento a otro tenía a Bella detrás de mí, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una Alice, que parecía poseída, traía una sonrisa nada buena para nosotros.

-Alice ¿Qué estas tramando?

-Tú y tú- nos indico- mañana iran de compras conmigo.

-No- dijo Bella.

-No te puedes negar- dijo Alice- iremos a comprar cosas para el bebé.

-Yo quiero ir- dije.

-Ves Edward quiere ir, esta decidido.

-Traidor-dijo Bella y me dio un golpe en la espalda.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió- dije girándome.

-Los dejo, mañana saldremos temprano- cerro la puerta Alice.

-¿Por qué dijiste que si?- pregunto Bella.

-Quiero comprarle cosas a mi hijo.

-Pero ir con Alice de compras será mi muerte- dijo Bella sentándose en la cama.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo.

-Será malo, lo se.

-Ahí algo que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión- dije sentándome a su lado.

-No lo se, debería ser algo muy bueno.

-Que tal algo como esto-dije mientras le besaba.

Mis manos fueron a su cintura para atraerla a mi cuerpo, sus manos se colocaron en mi pecho.

-Te amo- dije mientras besaba su mandíbula.

-También te amo.

Comencé a besar su cuello, mis manos subieron por su espalda, con cuidado la recosté sobre la cama sin aplastar su cuerpo. Besaba cada extensión de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por algo de tela. Las manos de Bella se movieron por mi pecho, hasta que me empujo e hizo que me saliera de encima.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Que me besas de esa forma, o me digas cosas lindas no van a ser olvidar tu traición con lo de Alice. Me voy a bañar- dijo colocándose de pie.

-Pero Bella… no puedes…

-Claro que puedo Edward- me mando un beso- ahora me iré a bañar.

Tomo sus cosas y entro en el baño.

Me había dejado con las ganas, Bella de verdad se molesto por la traición de Alice.

Después de salir del baño se acostó, fui yo a darme una ducha relajadora, ya que el día de mañana tendríamos compras con Alice, algo que cansaría, pero yo quería ir por cosas para mi hijo.

Me acosté junto a Bella, ella ya no estaba molesta por que me rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Buenas noches Edward- dijo con su voz pesada por el sueño.

-Buenas noches mi Bella- le di un beso en la frente.

Cerré los ojos y me quede dormido. Parecía que no hubiera dormido nada cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Chicos arriba, es muy tarde y tenemos muchos que hacer- dijo Alice- los quiero abajo en 30 minutos- y salio.

Ya entendía por que Bella no quería ir de compras, Alice nos haría sufrir.

**¿Les Gusto? Se Que Es Muy Poquito Pero Algunas Debes Saber Que Estoy Enferma y Cuando Estoy Asi Mis Animos De Escribir Se Van Muy Lejos :/ Algo Que No Me Gusta Pero Bueno Este Capitulo Es De Transicion Ya Que Despues Vendra Lo Interesnate :D Tengo Las Ideas Pero Aun No Las Puedo Escribir Estoy Colapsada En Ese Aspecto Quiero Agradecer A La Gente Que Dejo Review Me HAcen Sonreir Cada VEz Que Los Leo :D Tambien Quiero Decirles Que Espero Poder Subir El Jueves Pero Si No Termino El Capitulo Como Quiero Que Quede Lo Subire Recien El Lunes Si Es Asi Disculpenme De Ante Mano Ustedes Saben Que Me Gusta Ser Puntual :D Bueno Eso Gracias Por Leer.**

**PD: Dejen Review Que Me Ayuden A Recuperarme Para Asi Escribir El Siguiente Capitulo Completo Para El Jueves Las Quiero Danii :D**


	15. Dia de Compras

**15- Día de compras.**

Solo teníamos diez minutos dentro de la tienda y ya me quería ir.

Alice se había vuelto loca literalmente, bueno no solo ella, Emmett también y mi madre, eran el pack de locos por las compras.

Habían entrado cogiendo todo, que unos pantaloncitos, que las poleritas, que los trajes completos, ellos quería llevarse toda la tienda.

-Creo que esto le quedaría genial- grito Alice.

Emmett y mi madre corrieron a ver que había encontrado Alice.

Jasper, Rose, Bella y yo aun estábamos en la entrada de la tienda viendo como ellos se volvían locos. No sabía como yo era el más cuerdo de la casa.

-Creo que de verdad le gustan las compras a tu hermana- dijo Bella.

-Así parece, pero bueno dejémoslos con sus locuras, nosotros también podemos mirar pero como personas civilizadas- le sonreí.

-Si- dijo Bella.

Comenzamos a caminar por la tienda viendo las pequeñas cosas que habían por todos lados, recién en este momento me podía ver con un bebe en brazos, seria muy pequeño y ¿Si se me caía? Eso seria malo, pero no creo que sea tan complicado tomarlo, ahora me había entrado el miedo a tenerlo entre mis brazos.

-Mira Edward que lindo- dijo Bella.

Era un pequeño trajecito completo de algodón, era de color azul con un osito en la pancita.

No alcance ni a tomar y Alice se lo quito a Bella de las manos y se lo llevo.

-Este lo llevaremos- grito Alice.

-Ya no diré que me gusta, tu hermana me lo quitara todo- dijo Bella.

-Ahí que comprenderla esto es lo que le gusta- dije abrazando a Bella.

Seguimos caminando mirando algo de ropa, juguetes y accesorios para el bebe.

-Edward, Bella vengan- nos llamo mi madre.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-Decidimos que ustedes deben elegir la cuna, es lo más conveniente.

-No podemos comprar una cuna- dijo Bella- eso es mucho dinero.

-Mama creo que lo mejor seria ocupar la que tenemos guardada, aun están nuevas.

-No cada bebe debe tener su cuna- dijo Alice.

-Entonces la compraremos cuando yo trabaje- dije, no quería que gastaran tanto dinero en una cuna.

-Yo les regalare la cuna- dijo Rose y todos la miramos- así que elijan una, y pobre de ustedes que miren el precio, será mi regalo para el bebe.

Nos miramos con Bella y asentimos.

-Bien- grito Alice- miren la cuna, nosotros iremos a ver mas ropa.

Alice tomo la mano de Emmett y mama, para ir a ver la ropa. Nosotros con Bella nos colocamos delante de las cunas para decidir cual seria la mejor.

-¿Cuál crees que sea la mejor?- me pregunto Bella.

-No lo se, son todas lindas.

-Sabes es difícil hacerte la idea de que serás padre de un día para otro- la mire sin entender- se que hace mucho sabíamos que seriamos padres, pero recién ayer pude asimilar que nos quedaríamos con nuestro hijo, ya tenia la idea de que no estaría con nosotros y ahora somos padres.

-Te entiendo, y se que es complicado pero tenemos a toda nuestra familia apoyándonos- miramos a nuestros amigos, a mis hermanos a mi madre caminando por la tienda.

-No se que haría sola en una situación así- dijo Bella.

-No lo estas y ahora decidamos cual cuna llevaremos.

Pasamos diez minutos en los cuales solos nos gustaron tres cunas, de las diez que había. Las tres eran de madre, con barrotes y esas cosas de bebe, solo que los colores cambiaban. A mi me gusta una de color negro, no la hacia ver fea pero tampoco ruda, era perfecta para un niño, a Bella le gusto la de color café, decía que era indicada para el bebe, ya que no era un color ni muy fuerte ni muy apagado. La otra era blanca, nos había gustado a los dos, pero algo había que no nos dejaba quedarnos con esa.

-Creo que la cuna blanca seria mejor si es niñita- dijo Bella.

-Pienso igual.

-Compraremos esa cuando tengamos una niñita- sonrió Bella.

-Bien- le di un rápido beso.

-Entonces ¿Cuál llevaremos?- pregunto.

-Quiero la negra, por favor llevemos la negra- le dije igual que un niño pequeño.

-Bien llevemos esa, si al final igual me gusta- dijo Bella.

-Bien.

-¿Ya escogieron?- nos pregunto Rose.

-Si- dijimos ambos.

-¿Cuál?

-Esa la negra- dije feliz.

-Es muy bonita- nos sonrió- bien le diré a Alice.

Rose se alejo para ir a hablar con Alice. Esta nos miro sonrió y le dijo a la chica que atendía en la tienda, cual cuna queríamos. Ella anoto en un papel y continúo detrás de Alice.

Nosotros seguimos mirando dentro de la tienda, al final Bella decidió llevar algo de ropa, pero eso lo compre yo. Alice había comprado muchas cosas, entre ellas ropa, juguetes, biberones, un coche, la sillita para el auto, un mueble donde guardar las cosas del bebe, en fin eran muchas cosas y todos regalos de Emmett, Alice, Jasper y mama. Ya que Rose había regalado la cuna.

-Estoy cansada- dijo Bella- me duelen los pies.

-Creo que es hora de ir a comer y descansar.

-Y eso también tengo hambre.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?- le dije a todos.

-Si vamos a comer, muero de hambre- dijo Emmett.

-Eso vamos a comer, tengo algunas cosas que conversar con mama- dijo Alice.

Terminaron de firmar las ultimas boletas y salimos de la tienda. Yo llevaba dos bolsas, en las cuales había solo ropa.

Caminamos algunas calles de PorAngeles antes de entrar a un restaurante, Bella tenía ganas de comer lasaña.

Entramos en el restaurante, tuvieron que juntar dos mesas para que todos nos pudiéramos sentar, no sabia como mi madre había conseguido una mesa tan grande para todos.

Todos pedimos distintas cosas, mientras hablaban de la ropa del bebe, de lo bien que se vería y de que ya debería nacer. Cuando los platos fueron entregados, se produjo un silencio de cementerio nadie decía nada, y se notaba el hambre que todos tenían.

-Mama tenia algo que preguntarte- dijo Alice.

-Si dime.

-Estaba pensando que deberíamos arreglar la habitación de huéspedes que esta enfrente de la habitación de Edward, para el bebe.

-Si es una buena idea, así estaría cerca de sus padres.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo- dijo Alice- ¿Qué opinan?

-Si me parece- dije.

-No, yo quería que tuviera su habitación al lado de la mía- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett debe estar con sus padres- le dijo Rose.

-Bien, pero tengo derecho a cuidarlo- sentencio antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

-Eso de que el bebe tenga habitación en el piso de ustedes solo será algo malo- dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Bella extrañada igual que todos.

-Tendremos que subir nosotros las cosas cuando estén decorando- dijo Jasper.

Y tenia toda la razón, nos tocaría subir los muebles o lo que sea que ocupen en esa habitación.

- Eso significa que debemos ir a comprar las cosas para decorar la habitación del bebe- dijo Alice.

- Si- dijo mama feliz.

- No más compras- dijo Bella.

- No te preocupes, no te llevaremos- le dijo Alice a Bella- ya que será una sorpresa, pero eso si debes ir a comprar algo de ropa con Rose, esa panza aun le falta por crecer y tu ropa ya no te quedara.

- No- reclamos Bella.

- No te preocupes no te torturare como Alice- le dijo Rose a Bella.

- Bien, Edward ¿Iras conmigo?

- Lo lamento amor, tengo algo que hacer.

- Bien.

Terminamos de comer, pagamos la cuenta y todos salimos.

-Bien yo iré con mama a ver la decoración de la habitación.

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Emmett- no quiero ir a comprar ropa.

-Cosa tuya, te lo perderás- le dijo Rose- vamos Bella- la tomo del brazo.

-Jasper ¿Me acompañas?- le pregunte.

-Si, no quiero ir a ver muebles y ni ropa.

-Que pesado- le dijo Alice.

-Nosotros nos iremos cuando terminemos de comprar todo- dijo Alice.

-Bella te llamo cuando termine para volver nosotros juntos a casa.

-Ok.

-Ya esta todo listo vamos- dijo Alice.

Todos nos separamos en distintas direcciones, mis pensamientos solo estaban en el lugar al cual me dirigía.

-Puedo saber ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Jasper.

-Vamos a la joyería.

-¿A que?

-Le pediré matrimonio a Bella.

-¿De verdad? Yo pensaba que no quería casarte.

-Claro que no, solo que lo que había pasado este ultimo tiempo no dejaba que me decidiera, pero ahora que todo volvió donde debería, creo que llego el momento.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Jasper- vas a hacerlo como Emmett, frente a toda la familia.

-No, la quiero llevar a un restaurante. A todo esto le mandare un mensaje a Rose para que Bella compre un vestido.

Saque mi celular.

_Rose necesito que Bella compre un vestido algo que le guste y le acomode, dile que Alice tiene planeado hacer algo, pero no le digas que yo te lo pido es una sorpresa y si quieres después te cuento. Edward._

Lo mande.

Entramos a la joyería, y estaba muy nervioso, había venido por el de Emmett, pero pedir el de tu novia era complicado, debía ser algo especial, que sea para Bella, algo que se le parezca, y eso era complicado.

Sabía que no le gustaba nada ostentoso, pero también quería algo que se notara, algo que dijera que ella seria mía por siempre.

-¿Has pensado en algo?- me pregunto Jasper.

-No, pero se que debe ser único.

Comenzamos a mirar todos los anillo, habían unos lindos pero no eran para Bella, otros demasiado ostentosos y esos si que no eran para Bella. Estaba siendo complicado encontrar el anillo ideal para ella.

-Edward ¿Qué me dices de este?- pregunto Jasper mientras indicaba la vitrina.

Me acerque y había un anillo de oro, que tenia algunos diamantes y era perfecto, era el anillo que quedaría bien con Bella.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto un hombre.

-Si, quiero llevar ese anillo- dije.

-Bien.

El caballero me pregunto el número del dedo de Bella, tenia suerte que hace un tiempo atrás le había preguntado, si no en este momento tendría un grave problema. Después de entregarme el recibo, el día que lo tenía que buscar salimos de la joyería con Jasper.

-Bien ya diste el primer paso, ahora que más tiene que hacer.

-Tengo pensado hacer una reservación en un restaurante en Seattle y pasar la noche en un hotel.

-Una buena idea. Ya lo tienes listo.

-No.

-Yo que tu me apresuro, sabes como son eso de las reservaciones.

-Si, creo que lo haré esta semana.

-Bien.

Llame a Bella, la cual me dijo que ya estaba lista y que solo quería volver a casa, que estaba cansada.

Fuimos hasta la tienda donde Bella y Rose nos esperaban, para caminar al auto. Traían varias bolsas, pero la mayoría eran de Rose, como siempre Bella no compro mucho.

Pasamos a dejar a Jasper y Rose a su casa, recibí una llamada de mi madre, diciendo que ellos no llegarían a cenar, por lo que Bella propuso pasar por pizza, así no tendríamos que preparar algo.

Yo fui por la pizza, cuando volví Bella estaba dormida, el haber ido de compras la tenia que haber cansado, aparte tenia que cargar a nuestro hijo, peso doble. Sonreí y volví a conducir en dirección a la casa.

Al llegar, tome a Bella entre mis brazo, la saque con cuidado pero igual despertó.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto con la voz aun cargada de sueño.

-Te quedaste dormida, te llevo a la habitación.

-No, tengo hambre, solo déjame en el sillón- apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro aun con sueño.

-Bien.

La deje sobre el sillón, donde cayó sobre una almohada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, no creo que coma todavía.

Volví al auto por las cosas, baje la pizza, las bolsas y cerré.

Al entrar Bella estaba sentada refregando sus ojos.

-Creo que estas muy cansada- dije mientras iba a la cocina.

-Ir de compras es agotador.

-Lo se, debes comer y después vas a descansar.

-Ya dormir en el auto, podemos ver una película.

-Como quieras.

-Bien voy al baño, tu decide que película.

Bella se levanto y fue al baño, yo saque la pizza y corte algunos pedazos para nosotros, volví al living busque una película que le gustara a Bella.

Encontré Romeo y Julieta pero la nueva versión, así tampoco me aburriría yo. La coloque y me senté en el sillón.

Bella volvió con su cara mojada, un poleron distinto y sin zapatillas. Se sentó a mi lado y yo la abrace.

Le puse Play a la película y ella me sonrió.

-¿Por qué Romeo y Julieta?

-Por que te gusta.

-Si claro, a ti te gusta esa chica- indico la pantalla.

-No a mi me gusta esta chica- la indique.

-Mentiroso- murmuro.

Vimos la película, mientras comíamos la pizza, Bella como siempre lloro en la última parte, no le gustaba que los dos murieran.

-Creo que es hora de dormir- dijo Bella cuando termino.

-No me gusta que llores por esa película- la abrace.

-Es que se amaban, y los dos murieron.

-Si, pero es solo ficción.

-Yo quería que vivieran, te imaginas todo el amor que pudieron haber mostrado al mundo.

-¡Hey! Nosotros también podemos mostrar mucho amor.

-A ¿Si?

-Si- dije antes de besarla.

Bella respondió a mi beso, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en mis piernas, pude sentir su vientre contra el mío y eso me hacia recordar que debía tener cuidado con ella.

Nos separamos cuando los dos necesitamos el aire. Bella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados.

-Sabes que te amo mucho ¿Verdad?- pregunto.

-Igual como yo te amo a ti- le di un casto beso.

**Lindo, Lindo, Lindo ¿Verdad? Ahora Los Capitulos Seran Puro Amor... Creo Bueno Ahi Veremos xD Espero Que Les Gustara :D ME Gusto Mucho Este Capitulo Ahi Puro Amor! Pero Bueno Asi Deben Ser Las Cosas :D Ya Le Queda Poco Creo Que Dos Capitulos Mas O Tres Aun No Lo Se Pero Se Enteraran A Su Devido Tiempo :D Estoy Escribiendo Otra Historia Muy Distinta A Esta Pero Creo Que Igual De Buena... Creo Aun No Estoy Segura Si Servira Pero Ya Un Dia De Estos Les Dejo El Summary y Me Dicen Que Tal :D Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review :D Soy Muy Feliz Cuando Los Leo Ni Se Imaginan :D Creo Que Me Dedicare a Ser Escritora xD Gracias POr Leer :D Eso Me Hace Feliz :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Encerio xD Asi Se Que Les Parece :D Un Simple Esta Bien o Esta Mal Basta, Ahi Una Chica Que Me Deja Siempre MUy Lindo Capitulo y Solo Eso Me Hace Sonreir Asi Que Dejen Review :D**

**Las Quiere Mucho Danii :D**


	16. Proposición

**16- Proposición.**

Habían pasado ya dos meses en donde todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bella y yo disfrutábamos cada momento juntos, nuestras salidas, los días que nos quedábamos en la casa, nuestras visitas al medico, donde deseábamos mas que nuestro hijo pronto naciera.

Bella tenia una hermosa barriga de siete meses, se veía adorable, aunque ella pasaba todo el día diciendo que parecía una vaca, no era así.

Estaba un poco molesta por que todo lo pasaba a llevar con su barriga, se movía y algo que estaba a su lado lo botaba. Cosa que a mi me hacia mucha gracia.

Aun no podíamos ver la habitación del bebe, según Alice debía ser una sorpresa para los tres, por lo tanto solo cuando nuestro hijo naciera podríamos verla, me tenia muy intrigado saber como había quedado. Lo bueno de eso fue que no pude subir nada cuando las cosas llegaron, ya que no querían que viera algo, fui feliz por eso.

Ayer habíamos tenido hora al medico, Bella estaba pasada en un kilo, lo que hizo que aumentara su idea de la vaca, pero yo la veía adorable.

Mañana la llevaría a Seattle, aun creía que era una idea de Alice, pero solo se enteraría de la verdad cuando vea que solo nosotros vamos, estaba ansioso, quería que fuera mañana quería decirle cuanto la ama y que quería estar con ella por siempre.

Me había costado mucho encontrar un lugar en el restaurante que yo quería, pero lo había conseguido. Por días llame y llame al restaurante, hasta que cancelaron una reservación y esa fue para nosotros. Aunque tuve que esperar dos meses, pero valía la pena.

Si Bella se enterara de que la reservación había salido casi una fortuna, de seguro me dice que ocupe el anillo de compromiso para pagar todo, por eso nunca le diría cuanto me costo.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto Bella sentada a mi lado.

-No te sentí- dije.

-Estabas muy concentrado, ¿En que pensabas?

-En nosotros, o mas bien en ti.

-Si claro- se acomodo el cabello en una coleta- no creo que estés siempre pensando en mí.

-No tengo en quien mas pensar, solo te puedo ver a ti y por eso solo pienso en ti.

-¿Por qué eres tan tierno?

-Por que te amo. Ven- dije abriendo mis brazos.

Bella se sentó entre mis piernas apoyando su espalda en mi pecho, mientras yo apoyaba la mía en el cabecero. La abrace cuando se acomodo, colocando mis manos sobre nuestro hijo. Ella coloco sus manos sobre las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Aun no se ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi?- dijo Bella.

-Eso es muy fácil. Tú eras única, especial.

-Si pero no soy bonita, soy común y tu eres todo lo contrario, guapo.

-Tu eres muy bella, linda y sexy, lo mas importante.

-Pero aun así, ¿Qué hizo que te fijaras en mí?

-No eras como nadie, tenías tus ideas, no eras una descerebrada y siempre te hiciste respetar.

-Agradezco que llegaras a nuestro instituto.

-Yo también agradezco haber venido a vivir a este pueblo, aunque lo odiaba al principio, encontré al amor de mi vida y ahora voy a formar una familia.

-Eres adorable.

Le di un beso en la frente.

Busque el control del equipo, puse música para relajarnos.

-Edward la próxima semana doy mis últimos tres exámenes y después no voy mas al instituto, te extrañare- dijo Bella.

-Yo igual, pero volveré lo mas rápido que pueda cuando terminen las clases.

-Encuentro injusto que no te dejaran dar los exámenes conmigo.

-Bella solo me queda un mes y semanas en el instituto, no es tanto.

-Pero igual, estaré sola en las mañanas.

-Míralo por el lado positivo, podrás dormir mucho.

-En eso tienes razón.

Habíamos hablado con la consejera del instituto para que diéramos los exámenes antes y poder salir, así Bella tendría sus últimos meses de embarazo tranquila. Pero solo la dejaron a ella y yo debía seguir yendo al instituto, algo que a Bella no le gustaba mucho.

-Chicos- entro Alice- bajen a ver una película con nosotros.

-Bien vamos- dijo Bella.

Ayude a Bella a colocarse de pie, ya que la barriga no la dejaba moverse mucho.

Bajamos donde estaban nuestros amigos ya acomodados en el sillón. Nos sentamos con Bella en el mas grande, ya que siempre ella terminaba recostada en todo el sillón descansando.

-¿Qué película veremos?- pregunte.

-Estamos entre Titanic y Push, pero aun no podemos decidir ya que Jasper y Emmett quieren Push y Alice y yo queremos Titanic, solo ustedes nos pueden ayudar- dijo Rose.

-Yo voto por Push- dije rápido.

Todas nuestras miradas fueron a Bella.

Ella se escondió detrás de mi, afirmándose de mi camisa y dijo bajito cual película, pero ni yo la escuche.

-¿Cuál Bella?- pregunto Alice.

-Push- dijo más fuerte.

-¡No!- gritaron Alice y Rose.

-No quiero llorar con el final, aparte no e podido ver Push- dio sus razones Bella.

-Esa es mi hermanita- grito Emmett- sabia que eras la mejor para mi hermano.

Nos acomodamos en los sillones, Alice nos dio una fuente con palomitas a cada pareja y apago las luces.

La película comenzó, era muchas acciones, los actores muy buenos, estaba muy entretenido mirando la película. Hasta que Bella dejo caer la fuente con las palomitas.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte preocupada.

-Nada, tranquilo, solo que al bebé le esta gustando la película, quiere hacer acción igual que ellos.

Emmett estallo en carcajadas ante en comentario de Bella, yo sonreí y coloque mi mano sobre su barriga.

-Hijo debes estar tranquilo, mama quiere ver la película.

-Que tierno- grito Alice.

-Silencio que la película ya esta por terminar- nos hizo callar Jasper.

Todos volvimos a colocar atención en la película, aunque mi mano estaba sobre la barriga de Bella y el bebé no se dejaba de mover.

Cuando la película término, mi madre nos dijo que la cena estaba lista, al final todos fuimos a comer y comentamos la película, que a todos término gustándoles.

Jasper y Rose se despidieron de nosotros, de sus respectivas parejas y se fueron a su casa. Bella se fue a descansar, ya que mañana saldríamos y yo me fui a mi piano, necesitaba tocar y terminar la canción que hace un tiempo había comenzado, la cual ya tenia dueño, seria de mi hijo.

Las notas llenaron la habitación, la melodía representaba todo lo que habíamos vivido, desde el día en que nos enteramos del embarazo, el enfrentamiento de Bella con su madre, la casi perdida de nuestro hijo, el día en que Bella me dijo sobre su decisión de darlo en adopción, las peleas con Alice, cuando lo vimos en 3D, la verdad de Bella sobre su decisión y decidir quedarnos con el, todo estaba plasmado en esta melodía, todo lo que sentí en esos momentos y me gustaba, por que al final termina con notas suaves que representan la tranquilidad, paz y lo felices que estamos esperando a nuestro hijo.

No se cuantas veces la toque, pero estaba cansado y debía descansar ya que mañana saldríamos a nuestro viaje, debíamos salir con tiempo.

Baje la tapa de las teclas del piano, apague la luz y me dispuse a subir.

Bella ya estaba dormida, por lo que tome mi cosas y entre al baño, el agua relajo mi cuerpo, me puse mi pantalón de buzo, cepille mis dientes y me metí en la cama. Bella de inmediato se acurruco a mi lado, la abrace y caí en los brazos de morfeo.

-Amor despierta, debemos salir- susurro Bella en mi oído.

-No quiero- dije mientras me tapaba.

-Edward, despierta saldremos tarde.

-Cinco minutos más- rogué.

-Bien, cinco minutos y te levantas.

Sentí como Bella se movía por la habitación, cerró un bolso o algo con cierre y se siguió moviendo. Creo que debería levantarme.

Abrí lo ojos y la luz me molesto de inmediato, había mas sol de lo normal. Me senté en la cama, pase mis manos por mi cara y cabello.

-Buenos días- dijo Bella.

Estaba junto al escritorio ordenando algo, tenia puesto un jeans, una polera morada, con una cinta negra bajo su pecho dejando la tela caer sobre su barriga, se veía preciosa.

-Hola amor- la salude.

-Que bueno que despiertas, debemos salir.

-Lo se, pero aun es temprano.

-Edward es la una de la tarde.

-¿Qué? dios es muy tarde- me levante camino al baño- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Estabas cansado, merecías dormir, aparte me entere que nuestros amigos no iran con nosotros.

-Ah… eso era una sorpresa.

Le di un casto beso y entre en al baño.

Me bañe muy rápido, me puse ropa y arregle las cosas que llevaría a nuestro viaje, aunque no era mucho. Solo debía preocuparme que la camisa no se arrugara.

Cuando termine de arreglar todo, baje a comer algo antes de viajar.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien en su viaje, al cual no nos invitaron- dijo Alice entrando en la cocina.

-Gracias hermanita, también espero que nos vaya bien.

-Edward ¿Por qué no nos invitaron?- reprocho.

-Tengo que hacer algo, y si los invito no podría.

-Bien ve a tu viaje, pero debes contarme todo después.

-No te preocupes Alice, sabrás igual.

-Bien- dijo antes de salir.

Nos despedimos de la familia, subimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos rumbo a Seattle. En el viaje conversamos distintas cosas, varias veces Bella me pregunto a que íbamos y por que trajo un vestido, lo único que le dije es que teníamos una cena, no quería que sospechara algo.

Tuvimos que hacer dos paradas, una para que Bella pasara al baño y la segunda para comprar pepinillos para Bella o el bebe, ya que era un antojo.

Llegamos cerca de las cinco con las paradas, y el retraso de salir de casa.

Fuimos directo al hotel, me entregaron la tarjeta de nuestra habitación y subimos.

Era amplia, tenia unos sillones, televisor, la habitación con una cama matrimonial y baño.

-Que linda- dijo Bella cuando entro.

-Que bueno que te guste, ponte cómoda.

-¿A que hora debemos estar en el restaurante?

-A las ocho, por lo que debemos salir como las siete treinta.

-Ok.

Bella se acomodo en el sillón, mientras dejaba las cosas en nuestra habitación. Me senté en la cama mirando por el gran ventanal.

Toque mi bolsillo, donde tenia la cajita satinada, tenia muchos nervios, había pensado muchas veces llegar a esta situación, nunca pensé que seria tan pronto. Bueno si hace mucho tiempo había pensado pedirle matrimonio a Bella antes de ir a la universidad, pero ahora las circunstancias eran totalmente distintas.

-¿Qué piensas?- me abrazo Bella por la espalda, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello.

-En muchas cosas- dije.

-Que misterioso- se rió.

-Saber que te amor ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo se- me dio un beso en el cuello.

Me gire y con cuidado deje a Bella sobre la cama, mientras me colocaba sobre ella sin aplastarla.

-No se que haría sin ti.

-Yo tampoco.

Nos perdimos en un beso tierno, demostrando todo nuestro amor, diciéndonos palabras de amor. Nos quedamos ahí recostados, abrazados, no podía pedir nada mejor, sabia que Bella era la mujer que amaría por siempre.

A las seis treinta, Bella se fue a arreglar dijo que con su barriga se demoraba mucho mas. Se metió al baño, se dio una ducha, luego salio envuelta en su toalla para que yo me fuera a bañar.

Entre con mi ropa, así ella podría ocupar la habitación sin problemas.

Me duche, deje el agua recorrer mi cuerpo, me puse unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca sin corbata, trate de arreglar un poco mi cabello, algo que no funciono.

Guarde la cajita satinada en mi pantalón. Tome las cosas y salí.

Bella ya no estaba en la habitación, por lo que supe que ya estaba lista, tome mi chaqueta y fui a la salita.

Bella estaba despaldas a mi, dejándome ver sus piernas, su vestido negro y su cabello suelto con un pequeño broche en un costado.

-Bella- la llame.

Ella se giro y me quede sin aire, se veía completamente hermosa. Su vestido negro le llegaba sobre la rodilla, se sujetaba a su pecho y debajo de este había una cinta blanca que dejaba que el vestido cayera. Se veía hermosa con su barriga.

-¿Tan mal estoy?- pregunto.

-Claro que no, al contrario te ves…hermosa.

Ella se ruborizo, me acerque a su lado y le di un dulce beso.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si.

-Vamos entonces.

Tomo un pequeño bolso, mas una chaquetita corta.

Fuimos en el volvo hasta el restaurante, aunque no estaba tan lejos del hotel, que ahorrarme los celos, cuando los hombres se voltearan a ver a Bella.

El Valet recibió mi auto, y entramos al edificio.

-¿Dónde es?-pregunto Bella.

-El restaurante esta en el ultimo piso.

-Vaya- dijo Bella.

Subimos en el ascensor y cuando llegamos las puertas se abrieron para dejarnos entrar a un gran salón. Dije mi nombre y nos condujeron a nuestra mesa.

Se podía apreciar la ciudad desde donde miraras, ya que había ventanales por todas partes. Nuestra mesa estaba junto a un ventanal y Bella estaba fascinada con la vista.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo cuando ya estuvimos sentados.

-¿Qué bueno que te guste?

Tome su manos sobre la mesa, Bella me miro y me sonrió.

El camarero nos entrego las cartas y con Bella comenzamos a leer.

Ella pidió ravioles con champiñones más un juego de fresas, yo pedí carne asada y una soda. Después de pedí comenzamos a conversar cosas triviales, le conté a Bella sobre la petición de Alice antes de salir y termino riendo.

Cuando la comida llego, los dos disfrutamos de nuestros platos, y dándonos a probar lo que el otro había pedido. Todo estaba yendo como lo había planeado, pero estaba muy nervioso, aun no sabia si esto saldría bien.

Al terminar pedí el postre, tarta de fresas el favorito de Bella.

Sabia que ya era el momento, y estaba que moría de los nervios, ¿Por qué esto debía ser tan difícil? ¿Cómo Emmett pudo pedirlo sin problemas? Tome aire y mire a Bella.

-Bella.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Si.

-Tu sabes que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, que eres muy importante para mi desde el día en que te vi, cuando no estoy contigo no hago otra cosas mas que extrañarte y pensar en ti- me coloque de pie, puse una rodilla en el suelo colocándome frente a ella- se que para llegar donde estamos hemos pasado muchas cosas y quiero seguir viviendo muchas cosas mas contigo, por eso- saque la cajita de mi bolsillo, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas- Isabella Swan ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?- abrí la cajita dejando ver el anillo.

Lagrimas corrían por la mejillas de Bella, pero solo veía amor en sus ojos, ella asintió.

-Si- susurro conteniendo la voz.

Tome el anillo y lo deslice por su dedo, le di un beso en la mano, tome la cara de Bella y la bese. Escuche como la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a aplaudir y en ese momento me percate de que toda la gente nos estaba mirando.

-Te amo- dije cuando me separe.

-Te amo- murmuro sobre mis labios, antes de fundirnos en otro beso.

**Me Encanto! No Se Ustedes Pero Este Me Gusto Mucho Aunque Aun Tengo Mi Favorito xD Espero Que Les Haya Gustado :D y Fuera Lo Que Esperaban :D Lamento No Haber Subido El Lunes Pero Varias Cosas Pasaron y No PUde Terminar El Capitulo u.u Algo Que Me Tenia Triste, PReocupada y Me Sentia Muy Irresponsable Pero Se Que Entienden Cuando Uno Tiene Problemas El Siguiente Capitulo Ya Esta En Creacion :D Asi Que El Lunes Lo Tendre Listo Creo Que Sera El Penultimo Ya Que El Ultimo Sera Una Sorpresa Para Todas Las Que Leen Espero Les Guste Gracias A La Gente Que Lee, La Gente Que Lee y Me Deja Review o Alertas Que Aun No Se QUe Son xD Si Alguien Me Explica Genial xD Bueno Eos Gracias Por Leer A y Pronto Tendremos un Nuevo Fic Solo Que Quiero Avanzar Un Poco Antes De Comenzar A Subir Lo :D**

**PD: Dejen Review y Me Dicen Que Les Parecio El Capitulo Anterior Tuvo 12 Comentarios Espero Que Este Este Igual Para Subir El Lunes Ya Que Son Los Ultimos y Quiero Llegar A Los 150 Review Antes de Que Termine Pasen A Comentar Las Quiero Mucho Danii :D**


	17. Feliz Cumpleaños

**17- Feliz Cumpleaños.**

Bella ya estaba en su ultima semana, pronto el bebe llegaría a la casa y los dos estábamos muy ilusionados.

La barriga de Bella ahora si que era muy grande, pero para mi seguía viéndose adorable, claro ella no lo pensaba así, pero sabia que pronto podría volver como antes.

Después de la cena, fue todo muy lindo, el amor entre nosotros se notaba mucho más. Las chicas llenaron de preguntas a Bella cuando la vieron cruzar la puerta con el anillo en su dedo, aunque estaba seguro de que ellas ya sabían de qué iba mi salida con Bella.

Bella había sacado excelente calificaciones en sus exámenes finales, yo también había sacado excelentes calificaciones, pero Jasper se quedo con el lugar de mejores promedios, el dio el discurso el día de nuestra graduación, no se cuantos días lo escuche leer y releer su discurso, ya me lo sabia de memoria.

Toda la familia nos fue a ver. Bueno mamá, papá, Emmett- obvio el iba a ver a Rosalie- Charlie y Bella. Ella trajo a su padre, para que viera como fue la graduación, ya que Bella no se la pudo dar como ella deseaba.

Después de eso fuimos a cenar, Charlie en el transcurso de la noche se entero de mi propuesta de matrimonio, pensé que me diría algo pero no fue así, al contrario nos felicito y dijo que esperaba que todo resultara bien.

Después de eso pasábamos con Bella en el medico, para que nos dijera como iba el embarazo y si ya era tiempo del nacimiento del bebe, pero eso nunca ocurrió y Bella aun debía esperar.

Mañana celebraríamos mi cumpleaños, yo no quería, pero Alice insistió, no le pude decir que no, aparte Bella también quería que lo celebráramos y a ella no le podía negar nada.

Hacia bastante calor, por eso me encontraba sentado en nuestro patio, tomando un poco de sol, pocas veces en Forks había estas temperaturas y uno debía aprovechar.

- Edward- me llamo Bella.

Me gire y ella venia caminando en mi dirección. Tenia puesto un short, mas una polera. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?

- Nada solo quería estar contigo.

La abrace y nos quedamos ahí sentados por un tiempo, hasta que Bella necesito ir al baño, volvimos a entrar en la casa.

Al entrar en la cocina, mi madre se movía de un lado a otro, arreglando las cosas para mañana, yo les dije que no quería algo tan grande, pero debía haber torta dijo Alice, ya que sin torta no había cumpleaños.

- Hijo no mires, quiero que sea una sorpresa- dijo mamá tratando de tapar todo.

- Ya no veo- salí de la cocina.

Fui hasta el living donde Emmett y Jasper jugaban con la consola.

- Edward ven, mira como pateo a Emmett- me grito Jasper.

- Aun no ganas-grito Emmett.

Me senté en el sillón junto a mis hermanos, viendo como Emmett gritaba cada vez que Jasper le ganaba, yo solo me reía.

- Deja de reír Edward, juega tu si lo encuentras tan gracioso- me desafió Emmett.

- Bien, yo juego.

- Pero con Jasper, ya que el va ganando.

Emmett era una gallina, sabia que le podría ganar muy fácil mente.

Me entrego el control, y comenzamos el juego. Jasper era bueno, pero yo tenia habilidad con los botones, seria fácil ganarle a Jasper.

- Esto es injusto- dijo Emmett cuando terminamos- no puedo creer que le ganaras- me miro- y tu Jasper, eres muy malo.

- Mira quien lo dice, el que nunca me gana.

Comencé a reírme por sus discusiones, por algo me mantenía alejado de la consola, siempre terminaban en una pelea.

- Chicos a comer, Jasper ve por las chicas- nos llamo Esme.

- Voy.

Jasper subió las escaleras, mientras con Emmett ocupábamos nuestros lugares en la mesa. Tenia hambre y ahora sueño, así que terminando me iría a dormir.

Las chicas bajaron, mientras Bella y Jasper se reían de algo. Bella se sentó a mi lado, le di un beso en la mejilla y acaricie su vientre. Sentí como el bebe patio, y Bella hizo una mueca.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si no te preocupes, lleva todo el día moviéndose.

- Bien.

Comenzamos a comer, todo como siempre estaba muy rico, eso si no podía quitar mi vista de Bella, ya que cada cinco minutos llevaba su mano a su vientre y eso no era normal.

- Bella ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

- Si Edward, solo que el bebé no esta quieto.

- Deberías ir a recostarte.

- Termino de comer y subo, también estoy cansada y tengo mucho sueño.

Terminamos la cena las chicas ayudaron a Esme, Emmett y Jasper volvieron con la consola y nosotros con Bella subimos a descansar, mañana seria un día largo y lo mejor seria descansar, sobre todo Bella.

Se dio un baño, mientras yo movía las cosas, el bolso de Bella y del bebé por si había que salir corriendo estaban junto a la puerta, listos ante cualquier cosa.

Bella salio del baño, con una de mis poleras, ya que sus pijamas no le gustaban, por mi estaba bien, me gustaba verla con mi ropa y mas con su barriga.

- Listo, todo tuyo- indico el baño.

- Gracias amor- le di un beso y entre en el baño.

Me di una rápida ducha, ya que lo único que deseba era ir a dormir.

Cuando salí del baño Bella ya estaba en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos sobre su vientre y el ceño frunció.

- Bella, amor ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

- Si Edward tranquilo, solo estaba pensando algo que me tiene preocupada.

- ¿Qué cosa?- me recosté a su lado.

- Lo de mañana, creo que Alice se pasó un poco.

- Tranquila, mientras estés aquí yo me conformo.

- Te quiero.

- También te quiero, ahora descansa- le di un beso en la mejilla y apague la luz.

No se en que momento me quede dormido.

Comencé a sentir que me acariciaban la cara, pero no quería despertar estaba muy relajado. Pero las caricias no paraban, entonces cambiaron y dulces labios comenzaron a recorrer mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mis labios, donde depositaron un dulce beso.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con Bella a mi lado sonriente. Podía ver todo el amor en sus ojitos cafés.

- Buenos días- salude.

- Feliz cumpleaños amor- me dio un dulce beso.

- Si que son felices- dije abrazándola.

- Te quiero mucho, mucho- murmuro, mientras dejaba besos sobre mi pecho.

- También te quiero.

- Tengo pensado prepararte algo en el desayuno, ¿Qué quieres?

- Puedo pedirte a ti, todo el día y esta cama.

- Me gustaría mucho darte eso, pero tienes una hermana que muere por hacer su fiesta, así que no creo que se pueda hoy.

- Entonces quiero ese regalo en mi próximo cumpleaños.

- Bien, ahora bajemos, te preparare algo.

- Bella no es necesario, tu debes estar tranquila.

- Vamos, y ya te dije una vez que solo estoy embarazada no discapacitada. Te preparare hotcake.

Se levanto, se coloco una pantalón de buzo y salio por la puerta. Me levante para ir detrás de ella.

Bella se movía de un lado a otro por la cocina preparando el desayuno, quise ayudarla, pero no me dejo, según ella este era un día para consentirme.

Coloco delante de mí, un gran plato con hotcake, más un vaso de jugo y café. Ella se sentó enfrente de mí y comenzamos a comer.

- Buenos días hermano, cuñada- entro Emmett- feliz cumpleaños- me palmeo la espalda.

- Gracias Em.

- ¿Cómo esta la mas linda futura madre de esta casa?- le pregunto Emmett a Bella.

- En el plato que esta ahí deje hotcake para ti- le dijo Bella.

- Gracias hermanita, eres la mejor- le di un beso en la mejilla- hola campeón- saludo al bebé.

Emmett se sentó con nosotros a comer, estuvo todo el rato diciendo que era un viejo y un sin fin de cosas. Cuando le respondí que el era mayor que yo, no dijo nada mas.

La familia bajo a comer con nosotros, todo el mundo me saludo y tambien saludaron a Alice, mi hermana me dio un gran abrazo como todos los años. Nos estuvimos riendo de algunas cosas, hasta que Alice nos mando a vestirnos, arreglarnos y esas cosas para comenzar la fiesta.

Antes de subir, me dijo que solo podía bajar cuando ella me dijera, por lo que tendríamos que esperar.

Bella entro primero al baño, luego me arregle yo, me puse unos pantalones negros, una polera, y una camisa. Salí del baño para encontrar a Bella, con una falda, una polera blanca que caía sobre su vientre y unos zapatitos bajos. Su cabello estaba afirmado en una coleta, se veía adorable.

- Hermosa-murmure.

- Y tú muy guapo.

Me acerque a ella y a la abrace, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Feliz cumpleaños- volvió a decir.

- Ya me lo dijiste amor.

- Si, pero me gusta felicitarte.

- Entiendo, aunque sabes algo.

- ¿Qué?

- No me gusta ser mayor que tu.

- Son solo unos meses Edward.

- Pero igual.

Me acerque a sus labios para atraparlos con los míos, nos fundimos en un dulce beso, lleno de amor. Cuando tomamos aire y nos volvimos a besar, este se volvió mas apasionado, que termine con Bella apoya en una de las paredes de la habitación.

- ¡Auch!- dijo Bella llevando sus manos a su vientre.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, solo que el bebé no se queda tranquilo.

- Bebé calma, tu mama terminara con un moretón tanto golpe- le hable a su barriga.

- Creo que se calmo.

- Que bueno.

- Ya chicos bajen- toco la puerta Alice.

Nos tomamos de las manos y bajamos. Ya todos estaban en la sala, la cual se encontraba arreglada para la ocasión, aunque solo seriamos nosotros, Alice tenía pensado hacer una fiesta con baile.

Todos estaban comiendo, disfrutando de la música, haciendo comentarios de "cuando Edward y Alice eran pequeños", algo que nos hacia sonrojar. Es que tenían que hablar de cosas vergonzosas para nosotros, sobre todo Emmett, que contaba esas cosas que no debía decir.

- Es hora de la torta- grito Alice.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron a la cocina, para aparecer con una gran torta con diecinueve velas sobre ella.

Comenzaron a cantarme, mientras Jasper fotografiaba el momento.

- Bien Edward y Alice pidan su deseo.

Mire a Bella y cerré los ojos "_Deseo tener una hermosa familia_" y soplamos. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir_._

Esme repartió torta a cada uno, como siempre le quedo muy buena. Bella sonreía y me daba de su pedazo de torta, haciendo que Emmett molestara, pero no me importaba estaba en mi mejor momento.

- Hora de los regalos- grito Alice- primero el mío.

Me entrego una bolsa, que solo por el nombre que tenía afuera supe lo que era. La abrí para encontrar unas camisas, pantalones y polerones. Yo le entregue mi regalo a Alice tambien.

- Gracias hermanita- dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Ahora yo- dijo Emmett me entrego mi regalo y uno a Alice.

Me entrego una pequeña cajita. La abrí para encontrar un reloj de color plata.

- Gracias hermano.

- Cuídalo que me costo mucho dinero- me dio un abrazo de oso.

- Este es de nuestra parte- dijo mi padre entregándome un sobre. Le entrego otro a Alice.

No entendía que podía haber en el sobre. Eran pasajes para ir a Miami.

- Gracias- dije muy emocionado, podría ir de viaje con Bella.

Alice tambien recibio unos pasajes asi que todos podriamor ir.

Mi padre me dio un abrazo y después mi madre quien no me quería soltar.

- Mi turno- dijo Rose.

Era una colección de Cd, una que no tenía. A Alice le regalo un set de maquillaje.

- Espero te guste- dijo Rose.

- Claro, esta genial gracias.

- Ahora el mío- me entrego Jasper su regalo. Fue donde Alice y le entrego una cajita de forma rectangular de tercipelo.

Jasper me regalo un libro que estaba buscando hace algún tiempo.

- Gracias hermano- dije.

- Sabia que te gustaría- sonrió.

Alice abrio la cajita y sus ojos se abrieron al ver el contenido.

- Amor gracias- dijo abrazando a Jasper. El regalo era una linda cadena con un corazon.

- Ahora el turno de Bella- dijo Alice.

- Espero te guste.

Me entrego el regalo, rasgue el papel para encontrar un álbum. Cuando lo abrí me sorprendí. Había fotos desde el primer momento en que comenzamos a juntarnos, cuando nos hicimos novios, nuestras citas, paseos con mis hermanos y nuestros amigos, luego venían las ecografías del bebé, mis fotos en la graduación, unas que nos sacamos hace una semanas atrás donde Bella estaba con su barriga y aun quedaba espacio para mas fotos.

- Gracias amor, esta hermoso- dije abrazándola y dándole un beso.

Vi como Alice abria el regalo que Bella le dio a ella, y le agradecia.

- Ahora bailemos- dijo Alice feliz.

Pasamos la tarde bailando, riendo y disfrutando de uno de mis mejores cumpleaños.

Bella se canso después de un rato y tampoco la obligue a bailar, no quería que se cansara.

Baile con mi madre, Alice y Rose. Todo había sido espectacular, pero Bella se estaba quedando dormida en el sillón.

- Creo que es hora de que descansemos- dijo mi madre.

- Si creo igual- murmure.

- Mañana limpiamos todo estoy muerta, buenas noches chicos- se despidió mamá.

Papá subió detrás de ella, Emmett y Rose se habían perdido hace un rato.

Tome a Bella entre mis brazos, para subirla, debía estar muy cansada.

La recosté sobre la cama, pero no se durmió, al contrario se sentó en la cama y me miro.

- Pensé que estabas cansada- dije.

- Si, pero tengo algo que entregarte.

Se estiro un poco y se levanto. Comenzó a buscar algo dentro del closet, y cuando se giro, tenía un pequeño paquete en la mano.

- Este es otro regalo de mi parte, y espero que te guste- me lo entrego.

Rompi el papel y había un pequeño marco donde había una ecografía de nuestro hijo, era de las últimas que habíamos hecho en 3D y se veía mucho más nítido.

- Gracias amor- la abrace.

- ¡Hay!- dijo Bella llevándose las manos a su vientre.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

- Me duele mucho- dijo.

La mire y el suelo estaba manchado con un liquido, eso solo significaba que había roto la fuente.

- Edward me duele- dijo mientras se afirmaba de mi.

- Ven, siéntate en la cama, llamare a Carlisle.

La deje sobre la cama, mientras su respiración era irregular,

- Papá, mamá- grite desde la escalera- los necesito.

Volví a la habitación y Bella sujetaba su vientre.

- Tranquila amor, mi padre ya viene.

- Edward me duele mucho.

- Toma aire.

Bella comenzó a respirara profundo, botando el aire por la boca.

- ¡Ahaha!- grito.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mi padre.

- Bella.

Carlisle miro el piso e igual que yo supo lo que pasaba.

- Es hora- dijo- Bella va a dar a luz.

El salio de la habitación, y le grito a Emmett.

- Emmett te quiero aquí arriba en cinco segundos.

- Yo les digo a los demás- murmuro mamá saliendo.

- Edward sube a Bella en el auto y parte al hospital. Nosotros llevamos los bolsos, yo llamare para que tengan todo listo.

- Si.

Tome a Bella entre mis brazos, mientras mi madre tomaba los bolsos para salir.

Mi padre bajo las escaleras muy rápido, y cuando iba a mitad de camino me encontré con Emmett.

- ¿Qué rayos?- pregunto- ¿Ya es hora?

- ¡ahaha!- grito Bella.

- Eso responde todo- dijo Emmett- enana, Jasper arréglense seremos tío- fue lo ultimo que escuche de Emmett antes de llegar abajo.

Coloque a Bella en el auto, estaba tan nervioso, esto me tomo desprevenido.

Conduje hasta el hospital, entre los gritos de Bella, mi nerviosismo y a la vez felicidad por el nacimiento de mi hijo, aunque la felicidad se iba cuando Bella gritaba.

Al llegar nos estaban esperando con una camilla, entramos con Bella hasta una habitación, donde le sacaron la ropa para colocarle el camisón y comenzar a conectar los cables. Yo solo sostenía la mano de Bella, y trataba de tranquilizarla.

Vino nuestro doctor.

- ¿Cómo están chicos?- nos pregunto- veo que el bebé ya desea salir.

- ¡Auch! Eso duele- dijo Bella.

- Veremos si esta dilatada para colocar la epidural y que los dolores disminuyan- dijo el doctor.

Reviso a Bella, y ella volvió a gritar, sabia que le dolía y le molestaba.

- Creo que aun debemos esperar, la epidural solo se puede colocar cuando tenga 3 centímetros de dilatación y solo tiene dos.

- Pero doctor duele- grito Bella.

- Lo se, debes estar tranquila, la enfermera te revisara y cuando estés lista te darán la inyección, luego todo será muy rápido y tu hijo nacerá.

- Ok- dije.

- Vengo en unos minutos a ver como esta todo- dijo el doctor antes de salir.

- ¡Aaaaaaa!- grito Bella.

- Amor tranquila, ya pasara.

- Si pudieras sentir este dolor no te gustaría- dijo Bella y me hizo sonreír, aun con todo ese dolor me podía responder.

Estuve junto a Bella todo el tiempo, acariciándola, hablándole al bebé para que se calmara.

La familia llego al poco rato, igual como Charlie, todos estaban dentro de la habitación viendo a Bella, la cual ahora no debía nada, para no asustar a su padre que tenia una cara de terror.

- ¡Wow! Creo que hay mucha gente aquí adentro- dijo la enfermara- solo se puede quedar el padre del bebe y los abuelos.

- ¿Qué? es injusto- dijo Emmett- yo quiero estar cuando nazca mi sobrino.

- Ni lo sueñes Emmett- le grito Bella.

- Por favor salgan, cuando el bebe nazca, serán los primeros en saber.

- Si claro- dijo Emmett antes de salir.

- Suerte amiga, te queremos- dijo Alice.

- Yo los acompañare, hija tu puedes- dijo Charlie antes de huir de la habitación.

- Bien revisare a Bella- dijo la enfermera.

Comenzó a revisar a Bella, la cual se quejo por el dolor, pero trataba de estar tranquila.

- Creo que ya le podremos dar la epidural, tiene 4 centímetros de dilatación.

La enfermera salio para buscar a la persona que debía poner esa inyección.

- Dios esto duele mucho- dijo Bella cuando tuvo otra contracción.

- Tranquila cariño, cuando te coloquen la epidural todo pasara muy rápido- la consoló Esme.

- ¿Te costo tanto como a mi?

- ¿Qué crees tu? Cuando di a luz a Edward y Alice si que fue largo.

- Mamá no le digas esas cosas.

- Tu silencio, esto es entre madres- me dijo mamá.

Vinieron a colocarle la epidural a Bella, después de eso los dolores disminuyeron y pudo dormir un poco antes del parto. Yo estuve todo el tiempo sosteniendo su mano, me trajeron café y pasaron como cuatro horas, cuando llego la enfermera de nuevo.

- Tengo que revisar a Bella y ver como esta.

- Si- dije, me acerque a Bella y comencé a susurrarle al oído- Bella despierta, deben revisarte.

- Cinco minutos más- dijo lo que provoco la risa de Esme.

- Amor, debemos saber si ya es hora de que el bebe nazca.

- Bien- dijo resignada.

Se acomodo en la cama, aun con sueño, la enfermera comenzó a revisar y en ese momento Bella despertó del todo, ya que sintió dolor.

- Tranquila amor, ya pasa- le di besos en la mejilla.

- Creo que es el momento, llamare al doctor y comenzaremos el proceso de parto.

Bella asintió, pero un poco de mío se coloco en sus ojos.

- Bella todo saldrá bien, estaré contigo en todo momento.

Ella asintió.

El doctor entro, también reviso a Bella, la acomodaron en la cama.

- Bien Bella cuando te diga puja, pujaras sentirás presión en tu vagina lo que es normal, contaremos hasta diez y soltaras el aire, para volver a pujar.

- Si.

- Bien Bella puja.

Yo sujetaba a Bella de la mano, mientras mi madre ayudaba con sus piernas, como también la enfermera y mi padre sacaba fotos, no sabia para que quería fotos de esto.

Bella pujaba, mientras la enfermera le contaba, hasta que volvió a botar el aire.

- De nuevo Bella, puja.

Bella volvió a pujar, mientras grititos salían de sus labios.

- Así se hace, vamos tu puedes- ánimos el doctor- otra vez puja.

- Amor tu puedes- murmure.

- Puedo ver su cabecita, Bella puja- dijo el doctor.

Bella volvió a pujar y todo fue muy rápido, se sintió el llanto del bebé, en el aire, vi como se lo llevaban, mire a Bella y estaba cansada sobre la cama, con sus ojos cerrados.

Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en sus labios.

- Felicidades mamita- dije.

- Felicidades papito- murmuro, abriendo sus ojitos.

- Les presento a su hijo- dijo la enfermera.

Los coloco en los brazos de Bella, era tan pequeño, rosadito, tenían sus ojitos cerrados.

- Es hermosos- murmuro Bella.

- Es igual a ti- dije.

- Bienvenido a la familia Anthony Cullen- dijo Bella.

**¿Que Le Parecio? ¿Les Gusto? Espero Que Si Por Que A Mi Me Encnato El Capitulo :D Ya Nacio El Hermoso Bebé :D Ahora Solo Debemos Ver La Reaccion De La Familia. Tengo Dos Cosas Que Decirles La Primera Este Es El Penultimo Capitulo Por Lo Que El Siguiente Sera El Epilogo Con El Final u.u Pero No Esten Triste Eh Pensado y Pensado Llegando A La Conclucion De Que Hare Una Secuela. Pienso Que Aun Queda La Boda De Rose y Emmett, Algo Mas De Amor Entre Jasper y Alice y Por Sobre Todo La NUeva Vida COn El Bebé, Algo Complicado Para Cualquier Padres Primerisos :D Eso Si No Sera Muy Largo, Solo Quiero Colocar Las Bodas y La Llegada Del Bebe No Creo Que Tenga Drama La Secuela Ya Que Aqui Los Hice Sufrir Mucho xD Si Les Parece La Secuela Digan Que Si En Un Review Quiero Saber Si Les Parece :D Bueno Gracias Por Su Review y Gracias Por Leer Soy MUy Feliz :D**

**PD: Dejen Review En Este Capitulo Ya Que Esta Muy Lindo :D Las Quiero Mucho Danii :D**


	18. Epilogo

**18- Epilogo.**

**Bienvenido a la Familia.**

Después de tener a nuestro hijo con nosotros se lo volvieron a llevar, Bella cerro los ojos, mientras el doctor terminaba con ella. Yo solo le daba dulces besos en la mejilla y le agradecía por el hermoso regalo que me había dado.

-Iré a decirle a los chicos que el bebé ya nació.

-Si ve- dijo Bella aun agotada.

Le di un beso en la frente y salí al pasillo.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, y cuando me vieron aparecer todo el mundo estuvo de pie, rodeándome.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?

-¿Cómo esta el bebé?

-¿Mi hija esta bien? ¿Cómo esta mi nieto?- pregunto Charlie.

-Bella y el bebé están bien, todo salio excelente.

-Que alegría- grito Alice.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunto Emmett.

-No lo se, hace un rato se lo llevaron y dijeron que lo traerían pronto.

-Quiero verlo- dijo Rose.

-Pronto lo podrán ver- llego mi padre a nuestro lado- ahora le están haciendo exámenes de rutina y luego lo llevaran a los cuneros, cuando eso pase una enfermera vendrá por ustedes para que lo vayan a ver.

-Que bien- aplaudió Alice.

-Iré a ver a Bella-les dije a todos.

Volví a la habitación y Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados, en su camilla. Mi madre estaba en uno de los sillones dormida, por lo que tome una manta y la cubrí.

Me acerque donde Bella, quien abrió los ojos cuando tome su mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada, pero estoy feliz.

-Igual como lo estoy yo.

-Acuéstate a mi lado- dijo Bella mientras me hacia un espacio.

-No creo que este permitido.

-Por favor, quiero que me abraces.

No me pude resistir y me recosté junto a Bella, mientras la abrazaba por su espalda colocando mis manos en su vientre, el cual ahora estaba plano.

-Lo extraño.

-Bella nuestro hijo solo esta en otra habitación, ya pronto lo traerán.

-Pero tenerlo conmigo siempre y ahora no sentirlo, es extraño.

-Ya lo podrás ver de nuevo.

-Te amo- murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Yo también.

No se en que momento me quede dormido, pero solo tenia la imagen de mi bebé, en ese momento en que lo colocaron en los brazos de Bella, fui tan feliz de solo verlo.

-Edward- despierta, escuche una voz- hijo despierta, trajeron a mi nieto- ahora reconocí la voz de Esme.

Abrí los ojos y delante de mí estaba la enfermera y mi madre, no sabia donde estaba, pero después sentí el pequeño cuerpo que mis brazos rodeaban.

Me enderece en la cama, y la enfermera me miraba con una sonrisita.

-Lo lamento no quería…

-No te preocupes, casi todos los padres terminan durmiendo con las madres.

-Entiendo.

Me levante de mi cama, y vi a mi pequeño hijo dentro de una cunera de hospital.

-Hola hijo- murmure.

-Debemos despertar a su novia, debemos ver si el bebé desea tomar de su pecho.

-Ok.

Fui donde Bella, para susurrarle al oído.

-Bella, despierta, trajeron a nuestro hijo, debes alimentarlo.

Bella comenzó a moverse hasta que abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que todos la estábamos mirando.

-¿Por qué siempre que despierto, todos me están mirando?- pregunto mientras frotaba sus ojos.

-No lo se amor.

-Bien Bella, le darás de comer a tu hijo, tenemos que ver si podrás alimentarlo o tendremos que ayudarlo a desarrollar ese hábito.

Con cuidado la enfermera coloco a Anthony en los brazos de Bella, se veía tan hermosa con su hijo en los brazos.

Mi madre la ayudo a bajar la bata, para que Bella pudiera darle pecho a Anthony.

Cuando nuestro hijo comenzó a chupar del pecho de Bella, ella me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, muy emocionada al igual que yo.

-Son verdes- murmuro Bella.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sus ojos son verdes, igual que los tuyos- me miro.

Me acerque a donde estaba Bella y mire a nuestro hijo, quien chupaba el pecho con muchas ganas. Mire sus ojos y eran verdes, el mismo verde que tenia yo.

-Es hermoso- murmure para darle un beso a Bella en la frente.

Cuando nuestro hijo se alimento, nos dejaron quedarnos con el un momento. Bella dijo que lo tomara y estaba muy nervioso tenia miedo de poderlo soltar.

-Vamos Edward, solo debes sostenerlo, no es complicado.

-Claro como tus estas en la cama, y no caería al piso.

-Edward toma a tu hijo- demando.

Me acerque a su cama para pasar los brazos por el frágil cuerpo de mi hijo. Cuando ya lo tome, el miedo se me paso.

Era tan pequeño, liviano, como una pluma.

-Eso amerita foto- escuche, para después ver la luz.

-Emmett.

-Tenia que fotografiar este momento.

Los chicos después de ver a Anthony en los cuneros, se habían ido a la casa a dormir un poco y cambiarse de ropa, al parecer ahora había vuelto con más ánimos de lo normal.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?- pregunto Rose.

-Claro.

Ella lo cargo por unos minutos, mientras Emmett les saco algunas fotos, luego fue el momento de Alice, quien también se emociono mucho y pidió fotografías. Jasper también lo sostuvo, pero prefirió entregárselo a Rose, antes de que, según el, le pasara algo.

Emmett lo cargo, y ahí me entro el pánico, si yo tuve miedo de que se me cayera, Emmett podía ser que igual.

-No es complicado cargar un bebé, haber Rose tómame una foto.

Salio sonriendo mientras posaba para algunas imágenes, mi hijo no decía ni reclamaba nada, al parecer le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Ahora una foto familiar.

Emmett le entrego a Anthony a Bella, yo me iba a colocar a su lado, cuando Emmett me detuvo.

-Momento Edward, dije foto familiar, tu sacar la foto.

Me entrego la cámara y todo el mundo se fue a colocar junto a Bella, lo que hizo que me riera, yo pensaba que Emmett quería una foto de nosotros tres.

Saque varias fotos, antes de que me quitaran la cámara.

-Bien, ahora te puedes sacar tú una foto con ellos- dijo Emmett.

Nos saco varias fotos hasta que llego la enfermera.

-Es hora de que me lleve al bebé.

-No, pero si la estamos pasando bien- grito Emmett.

-Cállate- le dijo Rose.

-Lo traeré de nuevo para que lo alimentes.

-Ok- le respondió Bella.

Se llevaron a Anthony, y nos quedamos sin nada que hacer.

-Bueno, creo yo que deberíamos aprovechar el lindo sol que ahí afuera, e ir a comer- dijo Emmett.

-Si buena idea- concordó Alice.

-Nos vemos- dijeron mientras nos dejaban.

Al después llego el padre de Bella, con quien conversamos un rato, el se emociono cuando cargo a su nieto, decía que era muy pequeñito y se parecía a nosotros.

Se lo volvieron a llevar, el padre de Bella también se fue y volvimos a quedar solos.

-Chicos necesito que firmen el acta de nacimiento del bebé- entro la enfermera con un papel.

-Claro.

Me entrego el papel, me senté junto a Bella en la camilla y comenzamos a leerlo.

**Acta de nacimiento.**

**Nombre recién nacido: Anthony Thomas Cullen.**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 21 de Junio 2010.**

**Hora de Nacimiento: 3:24 AM.**

**Peso: 3 Kilos 356 Gramos.**

**Estatura: 54 Centímetros.**

**Nombre Padre: Edward Anthony Cullen.**

**Nombre Madre: Isabella Marie Swan.**

Abajo había dos rayitas donde nosotros debíamos firmar.

Le entregue el lápiz a Bella, y ella fue la primera en firmar, luego fue mi turno, y en ese momento éramos legalmente padres.

Hoy salía Bella, y nuestro hijo del hospital, los dos estaban en perfecto estado y podríamos volver a casa.

Solo yo había ido por Bella al hospital, la familia quería quedarse en casa, para la bienvenida. Yo solo quería llevar a mi hijo a nuestra casa.

-Hola amor- salude cuando entre a Bella- mira lo que te traje- le entregue un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Están hermosas gracias- sonrió,

Le di un dulce beso, cuando el doctor entro.

-Ya tienen el alta tu y el bebé, ahora solo debe traerlo la enfermera y pueden ir a su casa.

-Gracias doctor.

Le enfermera llego a los pocos minutos con Anthony, se lo entrego a Bella, mientras la hacían sentar en una silla de ruedas para sacarla del hospital.

Bajamos en el ascensor, Anthony, iba muy despierto mirando todo a su alrededor, o solo mirando a Bella.

Cuando salimos fuera de hospital, ayude a Bella a subir al auto, acomodamos a Anthony en su sillita, Bella se sentó atrás con el. Yo guarde las cosas de Bella y el bebé en el auto para partir.

El camino a casa fue relajado, miraba cada cierto tiempo a Bella y nuestro hijo por el retrovisor y amaba esa imagen.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos salieron a recibirnos, querían tomar al bebé, los chicos me ayudaron con los bolsos, mama se llevo las flores y entramos a la casa.

-Deben conocer la habitación del bebé- decía Alice.

-Esta hermosa- concordó Rose.

-Deben subir, ya, ya- nos empujo Alice.

Con Bella subimos las escaleras mientras nuestro hijo, miraba a su alrededor.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, para que Bella entrara con el bebé y al ver la habitación me sorprendí.

Las paredes eran azules, el techo blanco, los muebles de un color negro igual que la cuna que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación apoyada en la pared. A su lado había un mudador, una mecedora, una cajonera, algunos peluches, después la puerta del closet, había un mini columpio para bebes, y en la otra esquina estaba lleno de juguetes.

Bella tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas, y yo también estaba muy emocionado.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo Bella.

-Si- murmure.

Tome a Anthony en mis brazos, mientras ella recorría la habitación, yo aun estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho la familia para nosotros.

Camine con Anthony hasta su cuna, y lo deje ahí con cuidado.

Bella se coloco a mi lado, la abrace por la cintura ella se apoyo en mi y miramos a nuestro hijo.

-Bienvenido a casa Anthony- susurre.

El nos miro con sus intensos ojos verdes.

**Fin.**

**Continuara….**

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Muy Malo? Espero Que Les Gustara :D Llore Cuando El Ultimo Punto Fue Puesto u.u Es Que Esta Historia Segun Yo A Sido La Mejor Que Eh Escrito y Encuentro Que Quedo Muy Bien :D Espero Que No Las Decepcionra el Final Pero A Mi Me Gusto Mucho :D**

**Quiero Agradecer A La Gente Que Me Siguio Desde El Principio Muchas Pero Muchas Gracias :D A Sido Un Honor Escribri Para Ustedes, Tambien A La Gente Que Comento Cada Capitulo Fui Muy Feliz Por Eso :D**

**Quiero Decirle Que Si Ahi Secuela, Pero Esta Demorara Un Mes En Ser Subida Ya Que Quiero Escribirla Completa Antes De Subirla, NO Habra Drama, Creo xD, Solo Quiero Cerrar Algunas Cosas Que Quedaron Inconclusas y Poder Ver un Poquito Mas A Anthony Por Que No Voy A Ser Tan Mala Como Para Que Esperaramos Nueve Meses Por El Bebé y No Saber Nada De El xD Eso Vendra En La Secuela, Espero QUe Me Sigan En Esa Tambien. **

**Bueno Ya No Tengo Nada Mas QUe Decir Solo Despedirme Agradescerles y Esperar Que Me Sigan En La Siguiente A y Subire Un Fic Mientras Escribo El Otro Yo Creo QUe Desde El Lunes Asi Que Espero Que Lo Lean :D Ya Les Dejare El Summary En La Pagina Del Grupo :D Mes Despido Gracias Por Leer Danii :D**

**PD: Dejen Review :D**


End file.
